Total Drama American Tour
by JFG107
Summary: The last chapter is up. Stay tuned for Total Drama Colors!
1. App Form

Host Chris McLean is moving Total Drama to the United States of America. He's looking for 8 male and 8 female contestants to tour around the 48 contiguous States and compete for another million dollars! Apps are open right now.

**Total Drama American Tour Application**

**Name (First and Last, please):**

**All contestants must be 16.**

**Hometown (Must be in the U.S.):**

**Gender (Male or Female. No vampires or other supernatural characters. Transgender is OK.):**

**Stereotype (Be creative here. I don't want 16 of the same stereotype. I WILL reject duplicates.):**

**Appearance (Try to describe as best as you can.):**

**Can I make a Sim of them? :**

**

* * *

**

**By applying, you agree to:**

Vote during your team's elimination ceremonies.

Not quit. Quitters never win!

If you're part of the jury, vote for the winner in the finale.

Give feedback to the story.


	2. Final Cast

All Applications are now closed. I performed a random number lottery on Microsoft Excel to decide the contestants. These are the winners. The character's name and their creator are listed below.

**Females:**

Name: Samantha Jones

Creator: An Anime Fangirl

* * *

Name: Seeiah Owens

Creator: Blue Icewater

* * *

Name: Michelle Brown

Creator: Bellz645546

* * *

Name: Jane Jackson

Creator: xxdeath floodxx

* * *

Name: Tonia Hart

Creator: El' Caliente

* * *

Name: Holly Carter-Martin

Creator: sk8ergal99

* * *

Name: Leilene Son

Creator: DaCMC

* * *

Name: Roxanne "Rocky" Lorenzo

Creator: ArEs'S LiL' GiRl

* * *

**Males:**

Name: Elijah Manson

Creator: TotalDramaAvatar

* * *

Name: Logan Cain

Creator: Bowserboy129

* * *

Name: Dakota O'Riley

Creator: Zane Halliwell

* * *

Name: Xander Dumblewski

Creator: BabySharkAttack

* * *

Name: Jake Torres

Creator: Josh Spicer

* * *

Name: Jasper "Jazz" Soul

Creator: GrassBlade-Chan

* * *

Name: Lucas McCreery

Creator: wildangel938

* * *

Name: Josh Strike

Creator: iloveyouu3

* * *

**Congratulations to our final cast of Total Drama American Tour!**


	3. Big Apple, Big Dreams

**Total Drama American Tour**

**AN: The Sims of the contestants are done. You may view them on my deviantart profile. A link is in my profile. **

**This first chapter is just introductions, but please read all the way, for there is a twist. Let me know if I messed up any characters.**

**Chapter 1—Big Apple, Big Dreams**

***Intro***

Chris: Welcome to a new season of Total Drama. Total Drama American Tour! That right! We're taking 16 lucky contestants on a trip around the United States of America to compete for another million dollars! Join me, your host Chris McLean, on an exciting adventure as we travel from East Coast to West Coast and maybe make a few stops in between. Sixteen contestants compete, but only one will win. Find out here!

***Start Game***

"We had someone drop out." Chris was on the phone. "Bye."

Chris hung up his cell phone. He and Chef Hatchet arrived at John F. Kennedy airport in New York City to meet the new contestants. The first to arrive was a girl wearing a blue plaid shirt with a camera around her neck. "Hi Jane." Chris said to her.

"Hi Chris. Can I take your picture?" Jane took her camera off her neck and started to take a picture of Chris. The host smiled with an almost perfect white grin. Jane pressed the shutter button on her camera and a picture was taken in a fraction of a second.

"Can I see it?" Chris asked. Jane showed him the picture on the LCD screen. "Nice. Goes great in my house."

The next contestant arrived wearing a black t-shirt. "Everyone viewing, this is Josh!"

"Any hot girls here?" Josh asked as he went to join Jane in the waiting area.

"We'll find out. Our next contestant is Tonia."

Another female contestant arrived wearing an all-pink outfit. "Hi Chris." She said quickly as she joined the others. Josh was quick to start flirting. "Are you single? Cause if you are, I…"

Tonia slapped Josh before he could finish his sentence. "Ow."

Chris announced the next contestant. "Now, we have another girl coming. Her name's Roxanne!"

Roxanne wore a green tank top and tan cargo shorts. "It's 'Rocky.'" she said quickly to Chris. She looked like she could pummel anyone that was there. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Whatever." Chris introduced the next contestant, who was a boy wearing a school uniform. "Hey everyone, this is Jasper!"

Jasper walked by slowly, not saying a single word. He joined the others, still not saying anything as another contestant wearing green and yellow came in and yelled out, "GREEN BAY!" The other contestants just sighed, with Rocky muttering to herself, "He must be the obsessed fan." Chris introduced him as Xander. Just as Xander joined the others, another female contestant arrived.

"Hi Chris." Said a contestant wearing a purple t-shirt and a side ponytail.

"Hi Michelle. Welcome to New York City." Michelle went to join the others.

Another contestant arrived at the airport, but not through the terminal, but the entrance of the airport instead. "I had to bus it here, Chris!" the guy said, wearing a skull logoed t-shirt. He had purple highlights in his hair, so it would be easy to spot him in a crowd. "The stupid airline wouldn't fly me here from North Carolina!"

"Not my problem, Lucas." Chris responded. "Just join the others."

"No Fly List my ass." Lucas muttered to himself as he joined the rest of the contestants in the waiting area.

Another girl arrived wearing a red blouse. "This is Holly." Chris briefly mentioned.

"Nice meeting you." Holly responded. She went over to where the others were. "This is it?" she thought to herself.

"Hey there. Want to go out?" Josh asked immediately.

"In your dreams, freak. Keep your thoughts to yourself." Holly answered with a bit of sarcasm.

The tenth contestant arrived. She wore a purple vest with a black shirt underneath. "What's up Chris. The name's Seeiah."

"See-uh, whatever." Chris tried to say her name, but always came out short. "I'll have to give you a nickname. I can't pronounce it."

Seeiah went to join the others. Roxanne was the first to comment on her bald head. "Are you a man or a woman?"

"Does that matter to you?" Seeiah answered, in a voice suggesting a woman's.

"Wow. What a freak. Am I the only sane one here?" Lucas added.

"Mwahahaha!" Someone was laughing in the airport corridor.

"What was that?" Xander asked. He went outside the waiting area to find out what the laughter was all about. Walking towards Chris was a boy in a black trench coat and spiky red hair. He simply would not stop cackling at the top of his lungs. The passers-by were starting to notice what was going on as this contestant made his entrance.

"This is Jake, everyone." Chris stated.

"Hope he's not on my team." Xander thought to himself. "He's really creeping us out."

Another female arrived. She looked Asian, yet had brown hair. "What's up everyone! I came to win!" Her name was Leilene.

"Welcome!" Chris answered as Leilene joined the others. Xander went back as well, as a contestant with an open blue shirt arrived. "This is Dakota."

"'Sup." He answered. The girls swooned over him as Dakota entered the room, showing off his abs to them.

"Cute!" Two of the girls in the waiting area remarked.

"Thanks." The cowboy replied.

The last of the girls arrived. Wearing a plain white t-shirt and cowboy boots, she introduced herself to Chris. "I'm Samantha, from Dallas."

"Dallas?" Dakota responded. "I'm from there, too."

"Great!" Samantha replied.

"We've got two more contestants to introduce." Chris interrupted the two Texans. "Next is Elijah."

Elijah arrived wearing mostly black. "What's been up, McLean?" He said jokingly.

"Nothing really. We need to introduce our last contestant, so get with the others already."

Elijah joined everyone else. Chris had one last contestant to introduce. "Our last contestant is Jason."

No response.

"Jason? Was he the one that dropped out?"

Suddenly, a huge muscular guy in overalls arrived to meet Chris. "Are you Jason?"

"No? I'm Logan. The producers told me I replaced him." The buff guy answered.

"Whatever. Just join the others."

"Everyone here?" Chris asked as all sixteen new contestants were still sitting in the waiting area. "All we need to do now is form teams. If I call your name, stand on my right." Chris called the names, "Samantha, Xander, Dakota, Seeiah, Michelle, Logan, Jane, and Elijah." All eight called contestants got up and stood where Chris told them. "Everyone else, stand on my left." The other eight contestants got up.

"Those on my right will be called, 'Team Freedom,' and their team color is red. The other team is 'Team Liberty,' and their team color is blue."

***Confessional***

Jake: Let's see here. Perfect for my plans. These losers will go down.

Samantha: Dakota and I are from Dallas? And we're on the same team? Amazing!

***Back to Game***

Chris took the contestants out of the airport briefly and into Central Park. He explained the rules along the way. "Each destination will have one challenge, where one team will win, and the other will have to vote someone off. Later in the game, there will be a merge where every contestant is for themselves."

"We've seen the show before. We know this." Jake interrupted.

"Shush." Chris hushed Jake quickly. "The losing team will vote someone off in a new version of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. One of the contestant's parents from an earlier season sued and so we had to make sure this jet is perfectly safe, but Chef and I can still torture you in other ways."

"Where is the plane?" Elijah asked.

"At the airport, still being fabricated. One Chef won't build a plane in a day. It might even take a week. Anyway, contestants receiving a golden Statue of Liberty this week will be safe from elimination. Unlike previous seasons, the safe item changes every destination."

"How do we know what it is?" Tonia remarked.

"I'll tell you."

"OK, then. Can they all be gold?"

"Uh…no."

Tonia started to cry. "Don't worry." Leilene tried to comfort her.

"Here's the deal," Chris said to the contestants. "I'm adding a new twist to this season, and it happens right now! Two of you won't even get to go to our first real destination next week."

"What?" Everyone was shocked.

"That's right. Each team has to vote someone off right now."

"But we just formed teams! We don't know anyone." Dakota interrupted.

"Don't worry." Logan said, "I've got your back."

Chris had one last thing to say, "Come back in three hours. Team Freedom, you're voting first, then Team Liberty."

**AN: Voting time! Each reviewer should vote off one person on their team. You may only represent your character. Only votes submitted via PM will be accepted. Since this is a double elimination, both teams will be voting. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Elijah, Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Seeiah, Michelle, Jane

**Team Liberty: **Jake, Jasper, Lucas, Josh, Tonia, Holly, Leilene, Roxanne


	4. NYC Elimination

**Chapter 1B: NYC Elimination**

**AN: Congratulations to the seven people who voted properly. Thank you for doing so. However, the reason I don't want people voting in the reviews is to keep it a secret ballot. I accepted the review votes this week, but do not expect me to be so nice next time. If you do not have an account, I apologize, but to keep the ballot secret, I will have to vote on your character's behalf. I suggest getting an account. It's free.**

The two teams went to vote in the confessional. Once the votes were cast, Chris called Team Freedom to the elimination area in Central Park. The elimination area had two rows with four chairs each. Chris had a podium with seven golden Statues of Liberty sitting on top of it. Team Freedom sat in the chairs provided as Chris explained the rules. "Seven of you will move on, and the eighth will not. If you receive a gold Statue of Liberty, you are safe."

Chris started calling names. "Samantha, Elijah, Michelle, you three are safe." Chris handed a statue to each of them. "Dakota and Seeiah are also safe." Chris handed out two more statues. Xander, Jane, and Logan started to get worried. Chris started to say something. "I know leaving a good first impression is difficult, but I feel the three of you need to work on that."

Another dramatic pause happened as Chris took his time. "Logan, you're safe." Chris gave Logan his statue. It was down to Xander and Jane. Chris paused for another long while, until he called out the last name. "Xander."

Jane was devastated. "What? How could you vote me off?"

"Don't take it personally." Chris answered. "The votes were all over the place. I guess you didn't leave a good first impression."

Jane started to cry. "Can I take one last picture?"

"I don't mind." Elijah responded. Jane took one last picture of her former team and went down the walk of shame to a hotel across the street.

* * *

Team Liberty was next. Chris called each of them to the elimination area. There were eight wrought-iron chairs lined in two rows of four. Chris stood in front of them holding seven golden Statues of Liberty, just like with Team Freedom. "If I call your name and give you a golden Statue of Liberty, you are safe, and moving on to our next destination. The person who does not receive one is eliminated and will be taking the walk of shame into the hotel of losers."

Chris called out the first set of names. "Lucas, Holly, and Leilene. All three of you are safe." Chris handed out one gold Statue of Liberty to each of them. "Jasper, Tonia, and Roxanne are also safe." All three of them sighed in relief as they also received their statues. Jake and Josh started to cringe. Both of them did not leave good first impressions to the other contestants. Chris drew out the dramatic pause for quite a while before calling a single name. "Josh."

Chris handed Josh the last statue.

"What?" Jake asked in anger. "I had the perfect plans!"

"You kept creeping us out." Chris replied. "Just take the walk of shame that way." Chris pointed to a hotel across the street. Jake slowly walked out of the elimination area.

After the two back-to-back eliminations, Chris started to close the episode. "Next week, we'll be…" His cell phone rang. It was Chef Hatchet. "The plane's done? …We can get out of here? …Great!" Chris hung up and continued closing. "Next week, we'll be moving on to Boston, so stay tuned right here on Total. Drama. American. Tour!"


	5. Boston Key Party

**Chapter 2—Boston Key Party**

**AN: I was really bored today. I must write fast or something. I also update pretty fast, so there shouldn't be too much down time. Let me know if I'm going too fast. Anyway, here we go.**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on Total Drama American Tour, we met sixteen new contestants from various backgrounds and places in the United States. We all met in New York City where we had a new surprise twist. Two people were sent home immediately by vote off. It was a test of first impressions, and it paid off with Jane and Jake eliminated. The fourteen remaining contestants are now on their way to Boston for the first real challenge in the competition. Stay tuned right now on TDAT!

***Back to Game***

It was still night time in Central Park. "Who voted for me?" Logan thought to himself.

"What's wrong, man?" Dakota went to see what was wrong.

"I feel like someone voted for me."

"How do you know? Is it because Chris called your name near the end?"

"Maybe. It's really bothering me."

"Don't think about it. It was just a first impression thing. There must be some people that appreciate you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Let's get some sleep, man."

Logan and Dakota went into the hotel along with the others to spend the night.

At the hotel, Josh was in a similar situation. "Who would vote me off?" he whispered to himself. "I'm hot. I'm sexy. Girls should be kissing my feet, and my lips. At least that freak Jake's gone, though it was no surprise."

Lucas noticed Josh was talking to himself. "Wow. Are you crazy? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"What do girls want, Lucas?"

"Don't be in their face so much. You've got to let them have their space. Also don't talk to yourself. It's really creepy." Lucas turned off the light and both of them went to sleep.

The next morning, the fourteen remaining contestants followed Chris back to JFK airport to board the new Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which was just finished by Chef Hatchet. "So this is it?" Xander asked. "I think it should be green."

"Sorry. It's gray." Chris answered. "Green's just too expensive."

"Okay then." Michelle added. "I would have preferred pink, but I guess I can live with gray."

"I really wanted pink." Tonia said.

"Let's just move on." Chris said as everyone got into the plane. The first room on the tour had a set of recliners. "This room is the lounge. It has four recliners and a TV that has the major broadcast networks."

"Cool! I get to watch football!" Xander exclaimed.

"Not all day." Roxanne interrupted. "I've got my action movies to watch."

"What about my sitcoms?" Leilene added.

"Hush, all three of you." Chris got everyone back on track. "Everyone will get to watch TV later. Follow me." Chris took everyone into the galley of the plane. "This is where Chef will prepare your food. It's the same stuff our last batch of contestants ate." Chris took everyone to the back of the plane. "This is the elimination area. The losing team will have to vote someone off every week. Every week will have an elimination, so there are no reward challenges."

"No rewards? Seriously?" Dakota asked.

"None. Winning team gets invincibility." Chris replied. "Now we need to get to the front half of the plane." Chris took everyone to a long, narrow compartment with eight beds. "This is the girls' quarters."

"Bunks?" Holly asked.

"You've got a problem with that?" Chris answered.

"And they're not pink!" Tonia added. "Everything's got to be pink!"

***Confessional***

Roxanne: What's up with Tonia wanting everything to be pink? Xander's not much better with his football obsession.

***Back to Game***

"Green covers for all. Guys included. The guys' quarters are on the other side of the plane. They look just like these." Chris took everyone back to the lounge for some more explanations. "Chef will be flying the plane between destinations. Use the bathroom as a confessional, and stay out of my quarters and the cockpit. The cargo area is also off limits. We had a problem with a contestant hanging around there last time."

"I heard about that." Logan said. "He turned feral and had to get therapy sessions to get back to normal."

"Really?" Dakota added. "I heard he's still in therapy."

"It was in the news all last year." Samantha chimed in. "Reality TV Host sued for massive damages against…"

"ZIP IT RIGHT NOW!" Chris was not happy with facing his past. Everyone was silent. Chef did the last of the checks before entering the plane and going towards the cockpit. The escape hatch closed automatically, and the plane prepared to take off. "Are we moving?" Leilene asked.

"Sure are." Holly answered. "Though we'd better get to our destination quick."

"Airsick?" Seeiah asked Holly.

"No. I just hate flying."

"I've done it all the time."

"Not really at much as me." Roxanne interrupted. "I fly all the time as part of my stunt work."

"Really. I travel a lot with my family." Seeiah answered.

"Whatever, you bald-headed freak." Roxanne and Seeiah got into a fight in the middle of the lounge. They fought for about thirty seconds before Logan broke it up. "Stop it you two!"

"It's on, Roxy!" Seeiah yelled out

"It's ROCKY" Roxanne yelled back.

***Confessional***

Seeiah: How dare she insult my style! I am who I am, and no one's gonna change that!

Logan: Rocky and Seeiah need to calm down. Especially Seeiah. We need her to help us win this challenge.

***Back to Game***

The flight only lasted thirty minutes before Chris made an announcement. "Get ready contestants for our first challenge. We're landing in Boston right now, so get ready." The plane landed on the Boston runway. After a complete stop, everyone got out and followed Chris out of the airport. Chris called four taxis that took everyone to Boston Harbor where they found a colonial era ship with some locked crates.

Everyone got out of their taxis and formed into their teams. Chris started to explain the first challenge. "Welcome to Boston, Massachusetts. Today's challenge is based off the events of the Boston Tea Party, where angry colonists threw crates of tea into the ocean to protest against England."

"We don't need a history lesson, McLean." Lucas interrupted.

"Shut up, Lucas." Chris continued. "These crates here are locked, but instead of throwing them into the ocean, you'll be opening up these crates using special keys located throughout the harbor. Each team has to find three keys. Team Freedom's are red, and Team Liberty's are blue. First team to open all their crates and throw the contents overboard wins the challenge."

"So we've got to throw the contents overboard?" Samantha asked.

"Certainly, but not the crates themselves. Ready?" Chris sounded a foghorn and the challenge started.

"Ooh, can I dive in the water?" Elijah asked his team.

"What's in there?" Seeiah replied.

"Maybe a baby seal, or even a key."

"You're gonna regret it." Elijah took off his sweater and dived right into the water to look for a key. He bolted out immediately afterwards. "AAAAHHHH!"

***Confessional***

Seeiah: Told him he'd regret it.

Elijah: That water was FREEZING! I'm never going in there again!

***Back to Game***

At Team Liberty, Lucas and Jasper went together to look for some keys. "We need three keys. Can you help me go to the fishery to find a key?"

Jasper nodded his head yes.

"What's the matter? Don't talk?"

Jasper shrugged.

"Okay then. Let's go." Jasper and Lucas went together towards the fishery to find a key. Jasper pointed towards what looked like a blue key hanging on the roof of the fishery. "OK. How good are you at climbing?"

No response.

"You've got to talk or we're not going to win this challenge. Just try and climb up the wall."

Jasper attempted to climb the fishery wall to get the key. He wasn't really good and only got three feet off the ground before landing flat on his butt.

"Haha. Not good." Lucas laughed at Jasper for a while before he attempted to climb the fishery wall himself, and after four attempts, he finally got the key. "Two more." The two of them went back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Michelle and Xander needed to get a red key located in the mast of the cargo ship. "I'm not climbing up that rigging." Michelle complained. "You do it, Xander."

"With pleasure!" Xander started to climb up the rigging. When he reached the top, he yelled out "GREEN BAY RULES! NEW ENGLAND SUCKS!" at the top of his lungs after grabbing the key.

"Don't ever do that again!" Michelle yelled as Xander climbed down the rigging. He gave her the key and Michelle opened up their first crate. It contained nothing but white feathers. The two of them easily lifted the crate and threw the feathers overboard.

At Team Liberty, Roxanne, Tonia, and Leilene attempted to find a blue key hanging from the bow of the ship No one knew how to get it at first, since it was too low to grab from above and too high to grab it from the water. "One of us needs to get in the water and catch the key." Tonia said as Leilene and Roxanne were listening.

"I'll do it." Roxanne leaped into the freezing water. Tonia got some scissors from her purse to snip the cord holding the key. She cut the cord, and the dangling key was free to drop into the cold water below. Roxanne was ready to catch the key. However, she was in the wrong spot and missed the catch.

***Confessional***

Tonia: Now we know who to vote off.

Leilene: Rocky's causing us lots of problems.

***Back to Game***

Roxanne dove deeper into the water to attempt to retrieve the now sunken key. She noticed a key at the bottom of the ocean. Thinking it looked blue, she grabbed it, and resurfaced quickly.

Elijah noticed Roxanne holding a red key in the middle of the ocean. "Hey! No work for us!"

"That's not out key!" Leilene shouted at Roxanne.

Roxanne realized her mistake and threw the red key back in the ocean water.

***Confessional***

Elijah: She's really mean. Now I've got to go back in there. At least I was right about there being a key in the water.

***Back to Game***

Elijah had to go back into the water to get the key Roxanne threw in there. While he was in the water, Lucas and Jasper got back from their excursion at the fishery. They opened their crate filled with black feathers and tossed the feathers overboard. Roxanne finally got the blue key she was looking for at the bottom of the sea and gave it to Tonia.

Tonia opened the second lock and this crate contained bags of tea. "Let's throw these overboard." With Leilene's help, she tried to lift the crate with the tea, but it was a little heavy. Lucas and Jasper helped, and all four of them threw the tea overboard.

Meanwhile, Logan, Dakota, and Samantha tried to find the third red key. They noticed a key inside a display case in an Italian restaurant. "Let's go." Dakota said as all three of them went towards the restaurant.

"Whata are you a doing a?" a waiter asked as the three of them went into the restaurant.

"We need to find a key."

"No a shirta, no a shoesa, no a servicea." The waiter kicked the two boys out. Samantha was allowed to stay.

***Confessional***

Dakota: I AM wearing a shirt! It's just opened up so the girls can see my sexy abs.

Logan: Hey! I'm wearing my overalls. That counts as a shirt right?

***Back to Game***

Dakota buttoned up his shirt as Logan put his sweater on. The two of them reentered the restaurant as they rejoined Samantha. "I need to ask you a quick question." Samantha asked.

"What a is it?" The waiter answered.

"I need to see that display case. It has a red key my friends and I need."

"No a salea. Go awaya."

"We really need to get to that display case. We really need that key." Dakota answered.

The four of them continued arguing as Josh and Holly went to find the last blue key. They located it at a lighthouse on the harbor. "We just need to climb these stairs right?" Josh asked.

"Yes, you. That's what stairs are for." Holly asked.

"If we win, can I take you on a date?"

"In your dreams perv boy. Is that all you think of?"

"No?"

"Just don't talk to me. In fact, don't even talk to any of the girls here if you know what's good for you." The two of them climbed up the lighthouse and got the last key with ease.

Meanwhile at the ship, Elijah returned with the second red key. The team worked together to open up the crate filled with bags of tea and throw the bags overboard. "Now we just need that last key." Xander said as the team waited patiently.

It was starting to get dark. At the restaurant, Dakota, Logan, and Samantha finally persuaded the waiter to give them their last key. They quickly ran back to the ship, with Dakota unbuttoning his shirt on the way. By the time they got there, Team Liberty already unlocked their third crate filled with 50 lb weights. All seven of them worked quickly to unload the weights and throw them overboard.

Team Freedom opened their last crate. Their strategy was to let Logan and Dakota do the heavy lifting and the others to throw them into the water. Michelle thought of an idea. "Why don't we build a slide to make it easier to get rid of these weights?"

"Not a bad idea, Michelle." Seeiah answered. "We girls can build the slide while the boys continue to throw weights.

However, by the time the slide was built, it was too late. Team Liberty threw the last of their weights into the water. "Team Liberty wins!" Chris exclaimed.

***Confessional***

Seeiah: It really wasn't a bad idea. We were just not fast enough.

***Back to Game***

All fourteen contestants got onto the plane. Team Freedom had to vote someone off. "I'm not sure who to vote off." Logan asked his two friends.

"Seeiah's too crazy. Xander's annoying. Tough call." Samantha answered.

"Maybe we get rid of Xander, then Seeiah." Dakota chimed in.

"No. Maybe Seeiah first. We need Xander's strength." Logan added.

Meanwhile, Seeiah and Michelle were trying to decide who to vote off. "Those three farmers took too long. We need to get rid of them." Seeiah stated.

"Which one first?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. We could get rid of Xander, too. He's annoying all of us."

Xander already made up his mind as him and Elijah watched some football in the lounge. "Who you voting for, Eli?"

"No idea. What about you?"

"I've decided."

Chris called all seven members of Team Freedom to the elimination area to vote someone off.

**AN: Voting time! Team Freedom needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Elijah, Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Seeiah, Michelle,

**Team Liberty: **Jasper, Lucas, Josh, Tonia, Holly, Leilene, Roxanne

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Jake

**EDIT: Only 3 people have voted so far. My story didn't update after this chapter for some reason.**


	6. Boston Elimination

**Chapter 2B: Boston Elimination**

**AN: Only four of the seven people on Team Freedom voted this episode. I didn't feel that was enough, but I'll go with what I have. I'll just manipulate the other three people to ensure a regular vote-off and no tie.**

Chris called Team Freedom to the elimination area on the plane. The plane's elimination area had eight metal stools for the contestants and a fancy chair for Chris to sit on. Once everyone got situated, Chris started the ceremony. "Team Freedom. You did not win the challenge, so you had to make a decision. The votes have already been counted. Whoever receives an empty pitcher for Samuel Adams Boston Lager will be safe."

Everyone started to cringe. Any of the seven people could have been voted off. Chris started to call names. "Dakota, Samantha, Elijah, and Michelle are all safe." Chris handed out pitchers to the four people he called. Xander, Seeiah, and Logan were on the bubble again. Chris paused, then continued. "Logan, someone here must not trust you. You received at least one vote."

"Who wouldn't trust me?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, enjoy your pitcher." Chris threw a pitcher at Logan. At this point, it was down to Seeiah and Xander. "Xander, I'll admit. You're pretty annoying, and Seeiah, you like to get on people's nerves. However, one of you is safe, and the other is not." The two potential rejects started to get nervous. Chris took his time to read out the last name to be safe. After a few minutes, one of which Chris ran to the bathroom to get a drink of water, he called out the final name. "Xander."

"What? You voted ME off?" Seeiah asked.

"You're a little dangerous." Elijah answered. "We can't have someone who's picking fights to be on our team."

"Anyway. Here's a parachute and a map to the nearest hotel or hospital," Chris said to Seeiah, "whichever you need first." Chris pushed Seeiah off the plane, and she fell down into Boston. She landed safely and got a ride back to New York.

Chris started to sign off. "Well, another contestant gone. Join the remaining thirteen as we go to America's capital city. Until then, see ya next time right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: I will need swimsuit information for a later location on the tour. Please send it to me through either PM or review. That would be awesome! Thank you.**


	7. Tonight on Capitol Hill

**AN: Note to the reviewers, the reason the mean characters are gone is because you vote them off. The fill-in votes I put in have no effect on the overall results. Enough people voted for Jake and Seeiah to be eliminated without my help. One of them may return later, or maybe not.**

**Regardless, I have plans for a villain. I'm trying to make it hidden. What fun is there in an obvious villain if a subtle one is much better? Anyway, I may have to put reviewer voting on hold. I'll give you guys one last chance. Contestants, try not to vote for the obvious bad guy, but stay in character.**

Chapter 3—Tonight on Capitol Hill

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on TDAT, Boston! Place of history and boats! Our contestants took part in a tea party challenge by throwing various supplies overboard! After throwing several weights overboard, Team Liberty won the first challenge. Team Freedom had to vote someone off. It was down to Xander and Seeiah, but since Seeiah was causing conflict, she was eliminated. Maybe I've got to intervene, since I've got nothing but nice contestants now. Anyway, the next episode starts right now!

***Back to Game***

***Unknown Location***

"They'll all pay." An unknown person was silhouetted in a shadow. "Now, GO!" the mysterious person pushed a button, and something was released in the shadows. "Ha ha! How dare they vote me off! They must learn to fear my power!" The figure went back into the obscure shadows.

***Back on the Plane***

"Who keeps voting for me?" Logan thought to himself. "At least that bald girl's gone. I've got to find out who this guy or girl is and show him up! Wait. Violence isn't the answer." Logan went to sleep with the others.

***Confessional***

_The lights are out._

Unknown Person: As long as I keep voting Logan, no one will catch me! Logan? Weird name. Never liked it.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, in the girls' quarters, Michelle felt devastated. "I liked my ramp idea. Why didn't it work?"

"To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Just poor timing." Samantha answered.

"Whatever. We need to get some sleep." Roxanne interrupted. All the girls went to sleep.

Later that night, two people were in a dark part of the plane. They seemed to be talking about something. "You're friends with everyone, right?" one of them asked.

"Uh yeah." The other responded.

"OK. Since everyone votes off the obvious drama starters, how would you like to work for me for a while?"

"I dunno. I don't want to cause drama."

"Well, this show needs it. Since you're the most liked person, I need you to cause fights, maybe 'play the villain.' Something like that, huh?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll make sure you don't get voted off."

"OK then."

"Deal. Now get back to sleep."

The next morning, everyone woke up as the plane was still in mid-flight. During the flight, it felt as if Chef flew the plane in circles just so the contestants can sleep on the plane instead of a destination. Chris woke up and left his quarters to head to the lounge where Jasper was staring into a blank TV screen. "Weird." Chris said to Jasper. No response as usual from him.

Nothing was said as Chris went to the contestants' quarters to wake everyone else up. When he got there, he used a foghorn to wake up the sleeping contestants. Roxanne was the first to react. "It's six a.m. Can't I get some sleep?"

Holly added another statement. "We're not farmers here."

"Hey!" Logan interrupted Holly.

"Most of us aren't farmers." Holly continued.

Chris started to explain what was going on. "Get dressed, get some breakfast, and I'll tell you about our next destination!"

In the guys' quarters. Everyone prepared to take a shower for the morning. Lucas and Jasper raced to take a shower first. "Me first, zombie!" Lucas pushed Jasper to the ground and got first dibs on the shower. Josh helped him up, while Jasper didn't say anything back, but he was a little grateful.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Josh asked. Jasper nodded his head yes. "Shy type? Anyway. I'll protect you. Try and stay away from Lucas. He's bad news."

Jasper seemed puzzled. "He's got a criminal record you know. He loves to get into fights. I'm surprised he hasn't got into one yet here."

Jasper nodded. "Do you talk at all?" Josh continued.

"Yeah." Jasper said his first words on the plane, although it felt like a whisper.

By this time, Lucas got out of the shower, and pulled on Jasper's towel, exposing him to the other males. Everyone except Jasper and Josh laughed for a moment. "Get it back on, weirdo!" Lucas yelled as Jasper wrapped his towel around himself again.

***Confessional***

Elijah: Jasper talks? Let the pigs fly! Fly piggies fly!

Josh: Come on, Jasper! Stand up for yourself! Don't let Lucas prank you.

Lucas: Score one for me! With a complete zombie on our team, who won't say anything, I can do whatever I want to him! With the girls mad at Josh, they won't vote me off.

***Back to Game***

"You've got to stand up for yourself." Josh told his new friend. "Show him who's boss. Try and hit me. I want to see what you're made of." Jasper tried to hit Josh, but he barely felt anything. "Come on. You can hit harder than that. I'm not weak. I can take a hit." The two of them continued talking as the line for taking a shower got smaller.

The girls' quarters were not much quieter with an even longer and slower line. "Come on, Tonia. We don't have all day!" Leilene yelled as Tonia was taking an extra long shower.

"Some of us have to use the shower too!" Holly added.

"Just wait your turn! I need to go first! That seawater was really dirty!" Roxanne interrupted Holly as she cut her place in line.

***Confessional***

Holly: Rocky's tearing us apart! She didn't need to cut in front of me. I really need to shower, and Tonia taking forever is not helping. Why did Team Freedom get to use the showers first? And why did Chris only put one shower in here?

Roxanne: The sooner Tonia gets out, the sooner I get in.

***Back to Game***

After everyone showered, they got dressed and entered the lounge where Chris was waiting for them. "Why is there only one shower for six of us?" Leilene asked.

"And there are seven guys!" Logan added.

"Budget cuts, man. Gotta cut somewhere." Chris answered.

"For your own lavish hot tub? I saw that last year. Get over yourself, you narcissist." Lucas chimed in.

"That's it!" Chris yelled out. "Lucas, if you interrupt me one more time, you're out of here."

"Just go with it." Michelle added. "We all know Chris puts himself before us."

"I know. Anyway, out next stop is Washington D.C. The national capital of America!"

"We knew that." Holly answered.

"Now you know it more. Chef and I are going to push all of you off the plane into the National Mall. Bring a parachute. You'll need it." All thirteen contestants quickly got parachutes and jumped off the plane into the city.

"I feel like singing a song!" Michelle yelled out as everyone was falling.

"DON'T!" Everyone else yelled out. All of the parachutes opened and everyone landed safely, Chris included. The two teams approached the United States Capitol where Chris started to explain the challenge. "Today's challenge is a mock Presidential election!"

"Huh?" Leilene asked.

"Each team will pick one person to run for 'office.' I will give each team some poster paper and supplies for a podium that each team has to build. The poster must have a portrait of your candidate. The team will help provide a campaign while the candidate provides a speech, then the American people will vote for a President."

"Worst idea for a challenge ever." Michelle replied.

"Any better ideas?" Lucas added.

"Shush." Chris got everyone back on track. "I was going to say, 'and by American People, I mean myself and Chef here."

"You guys are Canadian. You've got to be a US citizen to vote!" Michelle interrupted.

"I think not. Anyway, pick a contestant to be your candidate and go!"

***Team Freedom***

"I think Dakota here should be our President." Logan said.

"Uh, sure." Dakota replied.

"I second that." Samantha added.

"Cool. Let's get started."

"I'm calling captain of the campaign." Michelle got up and started barking orders. "Dakota and Logan can build a podium for the speech, while the rest of us make a poster! Chris gave us some markers and poster paper! Let's go!"

"Who made you boss?" Samantha asked.

"We need a good strong leader, and I felt like I blew it last week."

***Confessional***

Michelle: I need to do this! Our team needs me, and I can't lose!

***Back to Game***

"If we lose. You're going home." Xander added.

***Team Liberty***

There was a lot of arguing over who should be president. "I want to do it!" Lucas yelled out.

"No me!" Holly answered.

"Why don't I do it?" Josh was the third to volunteer.

At one point everyone except Jasper wanted to be the candidate. Josh had an idea. "I know. Why don't we let him decide?" Josh pointed to Jasper.

"What? You kidding?" Lucas was in shock. "He'll just stare into space." He changed his tone and focus to Jasper, who was sitting on a stone bench. "Come on, you've got to nominate me."

"Don't influence him, purple haired guy." Josh interrupted.

"Don't you dare mock my purple hair! Now you're going to get it, you horny wannabe Casanova!"

Josh and Lucas started to fight. Holly and Tonia jumped into the fray seconds later. The fighting continued until Jasper pointed to the last person anyone expected. He pointed to Leilene. The fighting slowly stopped as everyone involved in it saw Jasper point to Leilene. "Leilene? Why?" Josh asked.

No response as usual. Josh continued. "Jazz, you've got to speak up. You can't be a mindless drone all your life. How else are you going to get laid?"

"Like you're going to get laid anytime soon." Lucas snickered.

"What was that? It's on again!" Lucas and Josh got into another long fistfight. This time, Chef Hatchet broke up the fight.

"Both of you, out of the challenge!" Chef yelled out sternly as he pulled Lucas in one hand and Josh in the other.

"Chill out, dude." Lucas started to whimper being pulled by Chef.

"You're just a bully. You two are going to cool off for a while." Chef pulled the two boys to a shady spot next to the Capitol.

***Team Freedom***

"We need to color all the posters!" Michelle exclaimed at the rest of the team.

"What color?" Xander asked.

"Red. Remember! We're Team Freedom!" Elijah answered with joy.

"I still think it should be green." Xander interrupted.

"Paint the border green and you are out of here!" Michelle. "Come on people! We need a good poster of Dakota!"

"I'll start drawing him." Samantha got out some pens and started drawing her love interest.

Meanwhile, Dakota and Logan worked on the podium for the speech. "Hammer?" Dakota asked his friend. Logan handed him a hammer, which he used to hammer some nails into the side of the podium, but he ended up hitting his own finger instead. "Ow!"

"Are you hurt?" Logan asked.

"No I'm fine, but something's bothering me."

"Huh?"

"I heard two people talking last night. Sounded like an alliance."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe they want to vote us off."

"Why? The only people that wanted us gone were Michelle and Seeiah, and Seeiah's gone."

"Wait. Someone keeps voting for you."

"That's right! I've got to find out! Who else is there? It's got to be a guy." Logan thought about it for a while. "I've got it! Elijah and Xander! They want us gone!"

Dakota didn't say anything, and both of them continued to work on the podium.

Two hours later, Team Freedom finished their poster. Michelle and Samantha worked together to nail it to the podium.

***Confessional***

Samantha: We did great! Now Dakota has to write his speech and we have this challenge in the bag!

Dakota: I don't feel like writing a speech. Too much work.

***Back to Game***

***Team Liberty***

With Jasper the only guy left, the girls made him build their team's podium by himself while they colored the poster of Leilene. "Use blue!" Tonia yelled out.

"Why?" Roxanne answered.

"It's our team color. Holly, can you start on Leilene's portrait?" Holly started drawing Leilene as best as she could. Leilene and Tonia helped out. The team had a lot to time to catch up in order to surpass Team Freedom, who just finished their podium. Jasper worked as fast as he could building his team's podium, and after a half-hour of hammering nails, he was finished.

***Everyone***

At nightfall, Chris called everyone to the Capitol Steps where he had each team place their podium. "Team Freedom, you're first. Why should we vote for your candidate?"

Dakota got up and started his speech, or his lack of since he didn't write one.

Good evening America. My name is Dakota O'Riley, and I believe I can be a good President. If I lower taxes for everyone, and lower the drinking age to 16, I'm certain people will vote for me. There will be rocking parties every Friday night, with some of the best bands. Vote for me, Dakota O'Riley. Thank you.

"OK then." Chris said as everyone applauded. "Team Liberty?" Leilene got up to deliver her speech.

My name is Leilene Son. I am from California, and I am the best candidate for President. Here's why…Now that I've listed my strengths, you can clearly see why I am the best candidate. Thank you, and remember to vote for Leilene Son.

Everyone who was still awake after the one hour speech applauded. Chris took the microphone and declared the winner. "Team Liberty wins again!"

"What?" Everyone was shocked. "Leilene's speech was boring!" Michelle blared out.

"No, Michelle." Chris responded. "It was Presidential. Elections are boring. You said it yourself. Now let's get onto the bus to our next destination?"

"Bus?" Logan asked as everyone was shocked.

"Yes, Logan, a bus. Our next location is within easy driving distance. We'll be there by morning, except for whomever your team votes off."

***Confessional***

Logan: Where's the plane? Aren't we going to get back in there? We're not going back to D.C. are we?

Elijah: Wow a bus ride! Wonder where we're going now!

***Back to Game***

Everyone got onto a tour bus headed north. Team Freedom had to vote off another person. "We've got to win!" Samantha exclaimed. "Who are we going to vote off?"

"Either Elijah or Xander." Logan responded. "One of them's voting for me, and I've got to stop them!"

"How do you know it's one of them?"

"Dakota told me he heard of an alliance being formed while we guys were sleeping. Did you hear anyone talking?"

"No? I was fast asleep. All the girls were. None of us heard anything."

Elijah interrupted. "Logan, I heard two people talking last night, too. Don't blame me. I didn't vote you off. It could have been two people on the other team. Don't worry about it."

"But someone is voting for me! It happened in New York, and it happened in Boston!"

All of a sudden, Chris yelled out, "Team Freedom! To the back of the bus! Time to vote someone off!" Team Freedom all complied, and went to the back of the bus where Chris was waiting.

**AN: Voting time! Team Freedom needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Elijah, Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Michelle,

**Team Liberty: **Jasper, Lucas, Josh, Tonia, Holly, Leilene, Roxanne

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Jake, Seeiah

**Note 2: In the reviews, try to guess who the mysterious figures are.**


	8. Washington Elimination

**AN: I know it's early, but enough votes were cast to make a decision.**

**I am still missing swimsuit information for Dakota, Holly, Josh, Lucas, Samantha, and Xander. I will need this information for an upcoming location (as in two locations from this episode). Please send the swimsuit info in a PM or write it in the review. If you do not send it to me, I will make it up myself.**

**Chapter 3B—Wahington D.C. Elimination**

In the front of the bus, Team Liberty was celebrating their victory. "Hey, Lucas." Tonia asked, "Do you think you could sing a song or something?"

"Maybe. What's it about?"

"The challenge, but I heard you were mean to Jasper. He's just shy."

"Fine. I'll sing." Lucas cleared his throat, and started to sing a victory song.

_Team Liberty, oh sweet victory  
May we keep winning every day  
The competition is getting harder.  
Team Freedom can't have their way._

The second set of lyrics was not so inviting.

_Jasper needs to learn how to talk.  
Josh needs to keep his pants on…_

"HEY!" Josh yelled. "I'm not that obsessed with girls!"

"That's all I've seen you talk about." Holly responded.

"Whatever. Start over Lucas."

Lucas continued singing his song while Chris and Team Freedom had to decide who to vote off. "Where's Chef?" Samantha asked.

"He's flying to our next location." Chris answered.

"Then why are we on a bus?"

"I told you. It's a short drive. Within three hours from D.C. Plus you need to vote someone off."

Team Freedom cast their votes, and when they were done, Chris tallied the results. "OK Team Freedom, this week's safe item is American Flag replicas. Whoever does not receive one will be eliminated and thrown out of the bus immediately." Chris started calling names. "Logan, you're safe."

"Phew! No one voted for me this time. But why?" Logan asked as he received his flag.

Chris continued calling names. "Xander, Samantha, and Michelle are also safe." All three of them received their flags. It was down to Dakota and Elijah. Chris had a few things to say. "Dakota, your speech sucked. You cost your team the challenge."

"I didn't think it was that bad. Hey! I really thought lowering the drinking age to 16 wasn't that bad of an idea!"

"Elijah," Chris said, "Some people here don't trust you. That's why you're on the chopping block."

"I'm telling the truth, honest! Xander's the one who's voting Logan!"

Everyone gasped. "What?" Xander was as shocked as ever. "There's no way you can prove that!"

"Oh I think I can!" Chris interrupted. "At least this bus has mini-TV's in it. That, and we love to record confessionals." Chris played a confessional using a night vision camera.

***Confessional Recording***

_It's clearly visible now._

Xander: As long as I keep voting Logan, no one will catch me! Logan? Weird name. Never liked it.

***Back to Game***

Xander was definitely guilty. "You set me up, Elijah! You're going to pay! You're definitely going to pay!"

"Perfect timing, Xander." Chris interrupted again. "Elijah's going home right now!" Chris opened the exit door on the bus, and threw Elijah out. "I hope you know your way back to New York!"

"You're not giving him a map?" Michelle asked.

"Dude doesn't deserve one." Xander interrupted.

"Before I forget, here's your flag, Dakota." Chris handed Dakota his flag.

"Well, there's one solved mystery." Logan thought to himself, "But who were those two people talking? I really don't care. Xander's going to be very lonely these next few days."

The bus just crossed the Pennsylvania border. Chris prepared to sign off. "Well, four people down, more to go. Will Team Freedom ever win a challenge? Will Logan find out who's creeping him out? Will Tonia learn to shower faster? Find out the answers and more next time on Total! Drama! American! Tour!"

**AN: Where do you think they're going next? Also good guesses on the mysterious figures so far. Keep them coming!**


	9. The Second Battle of Gettysburg

**AN: I am still missing swimsuit info for Josh, Lucas, Samantha, and Xander. Last chance before I make it up for them! Please send it in either PM or in the review. Thank you.**

**I know this chapter feels short, but I'm really looking forward to the next location. Guess where it is!**

**Chapter 4—The Second Battle of Gettysburg**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time, we were in Washington D.C.! Our contestants took part in a mock Presidential election. Dakota represented Team Freedom, and Leilene represented Team Liberty. With Dakota's super short and exciting speech, he lost the challenge because I felt it wasn't Presidential enough. No offense, well, lots of offense, but his team lost again and Elijah, our jokester, got voted off in a blindside. Will Team Freedom ever win a challenge? Probably not, but find out anyway right here!

***Back to Game***

Team Liberty was still in the front of the bus. Lucas, Roxanne, and Tonia were fast asleep as Jasper and Josh were hanging out on one side of the bus. Leilene and Holly were on the other side. "Those two keep hanging out together." Leilene said as she and Holly were talking to each other. "Maybe we should get to know them."

"I'd rather date Jasper than Josh."

"No. Jasper's got that innocent feel to him. Hey, if you paired up with Josh, this show would be perfect for ratings."

"You're kidding right? I'd rather get my tonsils out than to date him. He's seriously way too flirty."

"Hey, at least he's been following your advice. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"And you'd be with Jasper? Talk about a one-sided relationship."

"Josh told me he talks. He's really just shy."

Holly and Leilene kept talking as the bus made a stop at an old restaurant. "Contestants, bathroom break!" Chris yelled out as the remaining contestants got out to use the bathroom.

"Where are we?" Michelle asked.

"We're in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania. This isn't our next location, but since laws prevent me from gunning it to our actual destination, we have to stop here."

"Where exactly are we going then?"

Samantha responded. "We're heading west, so it must be Pittsburgh or Gettysburg."

"Correct." Chris answered. "Well, one of those."

"I hope it's Pittsburgh." Xander said in interruption. "Gotta crush the Steelers!"

"Get out of here, freak!" Michelle yelled. "Take your scheming elsewhere."

Xander ran off into the restaurant. Logan and Dakota followed, still talking about the elimination. "I was wrong! Xander's the bad guy!" Logan pouted in front of his friend.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you want to throw this week's challenge just to get rid of him?"

"We lost Eli, and it's all my fault! We can't lose any more people."

"It's not your fault, Logan. Xander probably voted for me. We need to get rid of him."

"I can't trust anyone here. I need answers." Logan left into the bathroom, leaving Dakota confused.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Logan's getting very paranoid. Sure Xander's annoying, but I'd rather have an annoying confident guy than a guy that's freaking out everywhere. Maybe some team confidence can bring him back to sanity.

Samantha: Logan really needs to get a grip. If he needs a shoulder to cry on, he can use mine. I hope Dakota doesn't mind.

Xander: Me freaking out Logan? Sweet!

***Back to Game***

Everyone finished going to the bathroom and reboarded the bus. The bus took off and started heading west, as Samantha predicted. It was morning now, and the sky was cloudy. "Is it going to rain?" Josh asked.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he started to watch the sky. "Maybe" he whispered to his friend.

"Do you have a nickname, perhaps?"

"Jazz."

"OK Jazz, You see those two girls there?" Josh pointed to Holly and Leilene, "By the end of the season, we'll be dating them, okay?" Jasper shrugged again. He didn't seem interested. "Why not? I think Holly's hot, don't you?"

"Eh." Jasper still didn't seem interested.

"Oh I know, maybe you're into Rocky. Good luck with her."

"I'm going back to sleep." Jasper fell asleep on the seat, unconsciously learning towards Josh.

***Confessional***

Josh: Did Jazz just say a whole sentence? He's making progress. I knew he was just shy, but he doesn't need to use me as a pillow.

***Back to Game***

Josh tried to push Jasper in the other direction, but he was unsuccessful. For the rest of the bus trip, he had to support Jasper's head on his side. Not long after their conversation, just as Jasper thought, it started to rain. Chris didn't feel too happy about this. "Oh no! My challenge plans! Ruined!"

"It'll clear up." Michelle said back to the host. The bus finally made its stop in a small town seemingly in the middle of nowhere, just like the last stop.

"Welcome, everyone, to the tiny town of Gettysburg!" Chris announced. "Home of one of the most famous American Civil War battles! If it ever clears up, I'll explain the challenge. For now, just stay on the bus."

Chris went back to his seat to get his coffee, then he continued. "Oh yeah, since Team Freedom's down two people, Lucas will be switching teams!"

"What?" Lucas yelled out. "You can't do that!"

"I think I can. Get acquainted with your new teammates."

***Confessional***

Xander: Perfect. I think I'll be staying in this game a little longer.

Logan: Why does Lucas have to be on our team?

Samantha: Anyone but him.

Tonia: Now he'll be bothering them instead of us.

***Back to Game***

Chris went outside a few more times to check on the weather, and after an hour. The rain stopped. He went back into the bus to explain the challenge. "Today's challenge is a Civil War Re-enactment. Using these replica cannons, you'll be firing paintball cannonballs at the other team. Team Liberty's paintballs are blue, and Team Freedom's are gray."

"Can't even buy red paint?" Holly asked.

"The store was out, brah. Now let me finish. Each team will use plastic muskets to shoot the other team."

"I think you meant rifles, Chris." Michelle interrupted. "Muskets were from the Revolutionary War."

"Whatever. Teams, get your paintball guns. Each team gets one cannon as well. If you get hit, you're out. Last person standing wins for their team. Ready, Go!"

Team Liberty stationed themselves on top of a local hill, with all of them working together to carry the cannon up the hill. It took them twenty minutes to lug the giant cannon all the way to the top. Roxanne decided to call the shots. "Tonia, Leilene, and I will guard the hill. Holly, Josh, and Jasper, try and find the other team."

"Got it, Captain Rocky." Josh answered. All three of them went down the hill and into a forest, assuming that's where Team Freedom went.

Meanwhile, Team Freedom went into a different part of the forest. "Logan, you're captain." Dakota said to him, "Don't screw things up."

"Got it. Michelle, Samantha and I will stay here. You three charge at them." Lucas, Dakota, and Xander prepared to charge up the hill.

With Team Liberty's height at the cost of cover, and Team Freedom's cover at the cost of height, the two teams felt confident enough that one of them would win. Team Freedom attacked first, with Dakota leading the charge. "CHARRGE!" He yelled as he and the other two fired shots towards Tonia, Leilene and Roxanne. Tonia and Leilene started to fire back, with Roxanne on cannon duty. Lucas was the first hit, followed by Dakota.

"Hah! You two guys are out." Tonia boasted, but before long, she was hit by one of Xander's paintballs. "Ow!"

Xander went back into the forest. "One down, five to go." He thought to himself, trying to avoid Leilene's gunfire as she tried hinting him. The two of them eventually found each other, and started to open fire. Gray paintballs started splattering the trees near Leilene, as blue paintballs splattered the area around Xander. Neither person was hit yet. Both of them kept shooting for a while, until Leilene ran out of paintballs.

She was an open target, with Xander shooting her as she was looking for more. She was out. "Now I just need to get Roxanne."

Meanwhile, Josh, Holly, and Jasper went to look for Team Freedom's base. A cannon was fired as a big gray paintball approached them. "Look out!" Holly yelled as all three of them ran for cover. After the explosion, Jasper was completely painted with gray.

"Sorry, Jazz." Josh said, as he helped his friend up. Jasper went back to the base camp where he thought everyone else was.

"Maybe they didn't make it back here." He thought to himself, as he heard two people talking in the forest. He couldn't hear anything, but it seemed like one of them was yelling at the other.

"I did stuff! Don't blame me!"

"What did you do?"

"*unintelligible*"

"Fine, but we still have that deal. You'd better shape up." Jasper went to investigate further, but by the time he got there, they were gone. He decided to go back to base camp, and found everyone who was out at the time, already there.

Back in the forest, Holly and Josh continued searching for Team Freedom. They had a lead with the cannon shots, but by the time they were there, only Logan was there. Josh and Holly fired their guns in unison, and with Logan unable to get out of the way, he was splattered with blue paint in seconds.

From behind, Michelle and Samantha came back to the cannon site and started to fire upon the Team Liberty members. With two-on-two, it was total warfare. Samantha was the first to fall, followed by Holly. It was down to Josh and Michelle. "Take that, perv boy." Michelle fired her gun, managed to hit Josh, only to be hit from behind by Roxanne, who was looking for Xander.

Roxanne and Xander were the last two left. It took them fifteen minutes for them to find each other, then the last part of the battle began. Xander started firing first, but with Roxanne's flips and cartwheels, she was a fast foe for the football fanatic. He had to change his strategy.

***Confessional***

Xander: Man, she's fast. Is she some stuntwoman or something?

Roxanne: Xander's an idiot. He'll be shot in seconds.

***Back to Game***

He decided to go on defense. "Come and find me!" Xander yelled out as he ran all the way up the hill with Team Liberty's cannon. Roxanne followed, but she was a little slower than him, which gave Xander enough time to act as a sniper. It took him three shots to shoot the last person on Team Liberty.

Chris saw what happened, and declared Team Freedom the winner. "Team Freedom wins!" All of Team Freedom was happy for the fact they finally won a challenge. "Team Liberty, you know what's coming!"

This is the first time Team Liberty lost, and with the obvious choice of who to vote off on the other team, they had to pick someone else. Chef Hatchet finally managed to arrive at Gettysburg, which made Chris very angry. "Where the hell have you been?"

"In Philly." Chef answered. "Those cheese steaks are for sure delicious."

"You wasted valuable plane fuel! We were going to go to Philly next, but you already went there! So much for a Liberty Bell challenge."

Everyone was happy that the plane was back, along with all their stuff. Xander went into the lounge first with Lucas to watch more football. "You were great, man." Lucas said as Xander continued watching TV.

"You're a singer, right?"

"Yeah. I write my own songs, too."

"Do you have a song for the Packers?"

"I dunno. I'm not that really into sports, but I guess I'll try" Lucas went into the guys' quarters to get his guitar, and then he started to sing.

_Green and Yellow  
From Green Bay with pride  
Your favorite football team  
Will always be…_

"You'd better not say 'by your side.'" Xander interrupted the song as Lucas finished the chord.

"Huh, what? No!" Lucas interrupted. "Song time's over. Let's get out of here."

Meanwhile, Team Liberty had to decide who to vote off. "Who here isn't jealous of Lucas?" Leilene asked.

"No one cares." Holly answered. "We need to pick someone."

Just as they started to discuss, Chris called Team Liberty to the elimination area just as the plane started to take off.

**AN: Voting time! Team Liberty needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Michelle, Lucas

**Team Liberty: **Jasper, Josh, Tonia, Holly, Leilene, Roxanne

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Jake, Seeiah, Elijah


	10. Gettysburg Elimination

**AN: Last chance for swimsuit info. I need it for Josh, Lucas, and Xander. Also, next chapter won't be updated for a while. I'll be taking a national test all weekend so I'm trying to shoot for Sunday night. Hope you understand.**

**Chapter 4B—Gettysburg Elimination**

The plane started to head south, as Team Liberty prepared for their first elimination since New York. When everyone voted, Chris got the votes and met everyone in the elimination area. "When I call your name, you will receive a Civil War bayonet." Chris said as he started the ceremony.

"Cool." Josh interrupted.

"OK then. The following people are safe." Chris handed out bayonets to the contestants. "Josh, Holly, and Leilene are safe." All three of them got their bayonets from Chris. Jasper, Tonia, and Roxanne started to feel nervous. "Jasper, you got bombed with paint really bad. But your team still thinks you can compete a little longer, so you get a bayonet."

Jasper got his bayonet quietly as it was down to Tonia and Roxanne. "The last person to receive a bayonet is…" Chris paused again, longer than normal. He finally cleared his throat, and called Chef. "Chef? I need another coffee. I don't have five minutes. I have an elimination ceremony to finish! I'll be right back."

Chris left the elimination area to get his coffee. "Why doesn't he make his own?" Tonia asked.

"It's Chris. He doesn't do anything by himself. It's like he's got dependent disorder." Holly answered.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Josh talked about who they voted for. "Who'd you vote for, Jazz?" He then whispered into Jasper's ear. "I voted for Tonia."

Jasper whispered back so the others can't hear him. "Rocky."

Team Liberty continued talking in the stands until Chris got back with a fresh cup of coffee. "Where were we again?" He asked, "Oh right, the elimination. With three votes against her…the girl going home is…Tonia."

"What? Why me?" She rebelled.

"The votes say all, and they say you go. Here's a map to New York and Bye!" Chris handed Tonia a map and threw her off the plane.

"Why are you sending them to New York?" Leilene asked.

"That's where the aftermaths are. Jane and Jake are supposed to be hosting them. No more questions, OK?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as the sky finally cleared over the plane, which was flying to a sunnier spot. Chris took his time again to sign off the show. "With Team Liberty down another member, where will we go next? I hope the competitors brought their swimsuits, because they'll need them next time right here on Total Drama American Tour!"


	11. Miami Advice

**AN: I apologize for the late chapter. I had something other than my test come up so I had to deal with that. My test went okay for the most part. Well, enjoy the chapter! Note: I'm assuming all of the characters are straight (you'll see why in the challenge). PM me if your character has a different sexual orientation. I'm sorry I should have asked before this. **

**Chapter 5: Miami Advice**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on TDAT, out contestants went to the sleepy town of Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, and took part in a paintball Civil War re-enactment. Team Freedom won their first challenge and Tonia got voted off as the first person eliminated from Team Liberty? Will Team Freedom win again, or will Team Liberty get their revenge? Find out now as we head south to Miami right now!

***Back to Game***

The plane was silent for the most part as everyone was sleeping. Two voices were heard again. "You need to show us some drama! You're doing a poor job."

"And?"

"Our show needs ratings! And I need a paycheck! Cause some drama or I'll kick you off!"

"Why do you need me?" The conversation continued in the dark, with the two whispering to avoid being detected.

Meanwhile, in the boys' quarters, Logan was hearing voices again. "Who's there?" he asked softly.

No response. Logan thought it was Xander. He looked around, and Xander was fast asleep. Feeling a little more nervous, Logan tried to go back to sleep, but the voices kept bothering him, so he got up and went to get some water from the galley. The voices were louder. "Maybe he can do it! You don't need me!" Logan thought the voice sounded familiar, but since the two people were whispering, it was hard to tell who they were, but one of them sounded like Chris.

After getting some water, Logan went back to bed. "Maybe Chris is talking to himself, or maybe not." He thought to himself.

The next morning the girls started to get ready. With Tonia gone, Leilene and Holly took their showers with ease. Roxanne was not happy about her outcome at the elimination, and wanted someone to pin it on. "Why did people vote for me?" She asked.

"Huh? I didn't vote for you." Holly answered.

"It wasn't like you were the only one. Chris has a way he announces elimination results." Leilene added.

"Don't worry about it." Continued Holly as all three of them were getting ready.

The girls got together and walked to the lounge. "Sweet!" Samantha said, "No boys here, so we don't have to watch football."

"It's about time." Michelle answered. "I was getting tired of Xander watching nine hours of football a day."

The girls decided to watch some TV while the boys were getting ready. When they arrived, Chris and Chef entered the lounge. "Ready for our next destination?" No one said anything as Chris continued. "Well, it was great seeing you in your normal clothes, but it's time to change into your swimsuits because we're going to…MIAMI!"

"Miami! Cool!" Samantha's face was beaming with excitement.

"Get changed and get ready to parachute to the beach!" The contestants went back into their quarters to change into their swimsuits. The first to come out was Lucas, wearing a flame-patterned black swimsuit. He had a matching black towel with flames on it. Jasper was the next to come out with black swim trunks. Also with black trunks was Logan, who just reentered the lounge.

The first of the girls came out. It was Leilene, wearing a yellow string bikini. Holly followed wearing a blue, red, and black plaid bikini. She also wore black flip flops. Roxanne was the next girl to enter the lounge wearing her green board shorts and black bikini top.

Some more of the guys came out, each wearing their swimsuits. Xander was wearing his yellow board shorts with a flower design on them. Dakota's swimsuit was a pair of blue swim trunks, and Josh wore a gray pair.

The last of the girls came out, with Samantha wearing a dark green bikini. The last girl was Michelle, who was wearing a dark blue bikini top with blue swim shorts. When everyone got back to the lounge, Chris gave each of them a parachute, and kicked all of the contestants out of the plane.

All of the contestants landed safely on South Beach, except for Logan and Xander, who got tied up in their own parachutes. This allowed everyone else to laugh at their expense as they tried to untangle themselves. When Chris called everyone to order, he announced the challenge. "Today's challenge is called Operation: Date Hunt."

"Huh?" Holly asked.

"Each of you is going to try to get a date with someone of the opposite gender. It's more of a pick-up line challenge."

"I'm not dating any strangers!" Roxanne boasted out.

"Well, this isn't a date. It's a mock date! And you can't mock date each other! You're going to ask complete strangers out on a date!"

"Sounds cool." Josh answered.

"Like you'll get one," answered Holly.

"Don't worry about the people on the beach. All of them are 16 years old. I rented the beach and hired interns to hang out here, so you won't find any creepy old pedophiles. Ready? Go!"

The teens went off into different directions. Josh and Jasper were the first to try and find girls. "OK Jazz, I'll do all the talking. Just stay quiet and we'll score some hot babes. Ooh" Josh pointed to some girls in the distance. "I think we scored us some chicas." Josh and Jasper walked slowly towards the two girls. One of them was a blonde, and the other was a brunette. "Why hello there, ladies." Josh tried to be as charming as possible.

"What a phony freak!" the blonde girl answered in disgust. "Ooh, here's a nice handsome boy." The blonde girl went up to Jasper and started to give him a hug. The brunette soon followed. Jasper just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

***Confessional***

Josh: What? (_Pause)_ What? (_Longer Pause)_ Jazz? What? I'm the ladies' man! This can't be happening!

***Back to game***

Meanwhile Holly and Leilene went on a walk to score some hunks. "You know you're into Josh." Leilene said to her friend.

"No I'm not!" Holly answered. "He's freaky."

"Well, it's him or Jasper. I'll take Jasper if you get Josh."

Holly wanted to change the subject. "We've got a challenge to do."

The two of them found a beach towel with two surfer dudes. "What do you fine ladies want?" One surfer suggestively asked. The girls asked them on a date, and were eventually successful.

Meanwhile, Dakota and Logan went to find two girls of their own. On the way there, a guy went up to Dakota and started to talk to him. "Fine beach here today huh?"

"Yeah, sure." Dakota answered.

"You know, I want to go on long walks here. Want to come with me?"

"No thanks."

"I get really lonely. I want someone to keep me company."

"Look." Dakota started to get a little angry, and a little nervous at the same time. "I don't swing that way. Look for someone else!"

"Maybe your friend then?"

"No way!" Logan rejected before the guy could finish his sentence. "I like girls!"

Dakota and Logan continued while the gay guy was still following them. "I forgot that South Beach is a mostly gay community." Dakota said to Logan.

"Well, there's got to be some girls on this beach. We'll just date some, get this challenge over with, and deal with Lucas and Xander." Eventually, the two guys got their mock girlfriends and reported back to Chris.

Lucas and Xander went to yet another part of the beach. "Do you think any girls like football?"

"Only drunk ones." Lucas answered. "You've got to serenade them. Like these right here." Lucas pointed to two girls sunbathing on the beach. When they got there, Lucas sang a love song and got hitched up with a girl right away.

Xander tried to get a girl, but was for the most part unsuccessful. He almost tried every girl on the beach, but ended up with someone at the bottom of the pecking order of attractiveness.

Michelle, Samantha, and Roxanne were the last to find dates. All three of them went together. "Why are you with us, Rocky?" Michelle asked.

"Maybe we could form an alliance after the merge."

"Too soon." Samantha interrupted. "Why ally with us?"

"I don't trust my team. They tried to vote me off."

"What? I thought Tonia got voted off."

"Two people voted for me."

***Confessional***

Samantha: When did Rocky turn into Logan?

Michelle: I wouldn't mind an alliance with her, as I'm in need of one. Hopefully we win again so I can change teams.

***Back to game***

"Sucks then. You can tag along, but don't expect an alliance. I still remember what you did to Seeiah." Samantha and Michelle eventually let Roxanne tag along as they all went looking for guys. The three girls encountered the gay guy that tried to hit on Dakota.

"Hi there." Michelle greeted the guy.

"Uh hi. You know a blond haired guy wearing a hat?" the guy responded.

"Yeah, why?" Samantha asked.

"He's really hot. I wanted to date him, but he rejected me. His abs are so smooth."

"Go away. You're freaking us out." Roxanne responded, and then retracted her statement. "Wait! Come with us, and we'll set something up."

"What?" Samantha and Michelle objected immediately. "That's it, Rocky! You're not going to get away with this!"

"It's just a competition." Roxanne defended herself. "Chris won't let him on the plane."

Roxanne separated herself and got together with the guy. This left Michelle and Samantha to find their dates.

***Confessional***

Michelle: Maybe I was wrong. We need to get rid of Rocky before Dakota freaks out.

***Back to game***

Michelle and Samantha found their dates with ease and joined the others at the umbrella where Chef was fanning Chris. "It's a scorcher out here! Now for the second half of the challenge, you're going to be surfing with your date." Chris then looked at Jasper and Josh. "Wait a minute. Why do you not have a girl, Josh?"

The female contestants started at Josh blankly, all knowing that he couldn't score if he tried. Meanwhile, Dakota stared at the guy Roxanne picked up. "Oh my God…" He knew he was in trouble.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Someone get me out of here! That guy's freaking me out, and now Rocky's picked him as her date! Why? At least I've got a nice girl.

***Back to Game***

Chris started to explain the second half of the challenge. "You and your date are going to be surfing in the ocean together."

"I don't know how to surf." Josh interrupted.

"Don't worry. All of your dates know how to surf. They will have to teach you. The couple with the best surfing skills wins the challenge for their team. Ready? Go!"

"But I don't have a date!" Josh continued to object.

"That's your problem, now leave me alone." Chris went back to his cabana to receive a full-body massage from Chef. This left the dates to teach the contestants how to surf. For the most part, the lessons went well. However, Logan wanted to confront Xander about something.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Logan asked.

"Okay?"

"Why did you keep voting for me?"

"Eh. No reason."

"Why you!"

"Hey, it's a game. Did you think I was the one of the voices in your head?"

"With Chris? No."

"Wow. You're dumber than I thought. You caused Elijah to be eliminated. He was telling the truth. Next time, don't jump to conclusions so quickly. If I were you, I wouldn't trust Dakota."

"What? Dakota?"

"Think about it. If he didn't tell you about the voices, Elijah may still be here."

"Are you messing with me? Dakota's my friend."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes I do."

***Confessional***

Xander: Wow, Logan's a dumbass. I heard someone go to the bathroom last night several times. Why does he have to accuse me?

Logan: I still think Xander's messing with me. He's just doing this to further himself in the game. He's the bad guy, not Dakota or Lucas.

***Back to Game***

Samantha decided to join in. "Xander! You should be ashamed of yourself! My boyfriend would never manipulate Logan!"

"You think so, huh? He was the one to talk to Logan about the voices in the first place!"

"Are you saying he made them up? I heard them myself. Get your facts straight before accusing someone you don't even know that well."

"Whatever, Sam. I still don't want to trust your boyfriend."

"Hey!" Samantha's mock date yelled out. He and the female interns were done waxing their surfboards. Team Freedom was ready to surf. All of them got into the water and waited for the next wave. Once it hit, they were ready. After a few minutes, everyone was drenched by the wave and washed ashore.

Chris was watching, and liked what he saw. "People getting drenched and hurt for no reason? Love it!" Team Liberty was next. They got on their surfboards and started to surf. Their surfing looked much better than Team Freedom's, but it was not enough to please Chris. "Where's the damage? The hurt contestants?" He yelled out. "Team Freedom wins!"

"Yay!" Team Freedom was safe again, which meant it was time for Team Liberty to vote someone off again. The plane took off and started to head north. Everyone got into the lounge and suddenly a video appeared on the television. The setting was dark, with the silhouette of someone that looked familiar.

Hello, Total Drama geeks. I challenge you to my game. Screw that host McLean, and his goon Chef Hatchet. They robbed me of a chance to compete in this game. Now all of you will pay! Come to Orlando and I will give you a taste of my power!

***Confessional***

Michelle: Was that Jake?

Lucas: It can't be. Why can't he learn to quit?

***Back to Game***

Everyone was shocked to learn of what they just saw. Chris secretly told Chef, "Go there. He's bluffing." With everyone freaked out over what they just saw, it gave Chris the perfect opportunity to have Team Liberty vote someone off.

**AN: Voting time! Team Liberty needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Michelle, Lucas

**Team Liberty: **Jasper, Josh, Holly, Leilene, Roxanne

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Jake, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia


	12. Miami Elimination

**AN: Where did everyone go? I wasn't gone for that long and only one person sent me a vote this week (That doesn't mean the person they voted for goes home because I fill in the ones that don't vote).**

**A new poll is up regarding upcoming locations. On the poll, 5 of the 10 locations will be in the story, and the other 5 will not. Take a guess as to which ones.**

**Chapter 5B: Miami Elimination**

"Why can't he learn to quit?" Holly asked, as Jasper and Leilene were waiting for their turn to vote.

"I've really got to wash my hands, so I need to go next." Leilene interrupted. After Roxanne got out of the bathroom confessional, Leilene went inside to cast her vote. After writing a name on the paper, she decided to wash her hands. Unfortunately, the water coming from the faucet splashed everywhere. "I really hate this plane." Leilene thought to herself, trying to clean the spilt water. This caused the water to soak up the already cast votes, rendering them useless.

Leilene got out of the bathroom and Holly went inside. She cast her vote, while noticing the spilt water all over the place. "Leilene?" She shouted, but to no avail. She set her vote aside on a dry part of the counter giving Jasper a chance to cast his vote. He voted in the same general matter as Holly, voting for someone and setting his vote on the dry part of the counter.

Chris went into the bathroom, and noticed all the water. "What happened in here?" He thought to himself. Grabbing the votes, he looked them over, and threw out the ones soaked in water, as they were unreadable. After picking up the dry votes, the host went to the elimination area.

All of Team Liberty was already there, all back in their normal clothes. Chris held four plush dolphins in his arms. "The following people are safe." Chris stated ash he started to throw plush dolphins. "Josh, Leilene, and Holly. Congratulations." All three of them received their dolphins as it was down to Jasper and Roxanne.

"Such a shame." Chris said to the bottom two. "There were only two readable votes."

"Does that mean there's a tie breaker?" Roxanne asked.

"No. As host, I get to decide who goes."

"No fair!"

"Yes fair. It's in your contract. Rocky, since you're arguing with me, whatever I say goes, and I say you go! Bye!"

"This isn't right! I will be back! I will get you all!" Roxanne started to attack Jasper, and she beat him up until Josh stepped into the fight and threw her off the plane. Just to be kind, he even added a parachute. "Happy landing!" The flirt yelled out as Roxanne continued falling.

"Thanks." Jasper was grateful as Josh gave him a big hug.

"No problem, man." Josh said. "That's what friends do. You want to watch some TV?"

"Sure."

Jasper and Josh went to the lounge to watch some TV. Luckily there was no one there, and Chef fixed the TV. This gave Chris time to sign off. "With five people gone, it's time to move on right here on Total Drama American Tour! Oh yeah, and Lucas gets to go back to his old team!"

**AN: Don't forget to check out the aftermath episode next time!**


	13. Aftermath 1

**AN: The contestants still in the game have no knowledge of what happens in the Aftermaths. The Aftermaths happen independently of the show (except the last one).**

**Aftermath 1: Strange Voices, Strange Requests**

The stage is set in Central Park. The bleachers were freshly cleaned as the Aftermath show was getting ready to start. The audience trickled in getting to their seats. A curtain was closed blocking any audience members from seeing the stage. After the audience settled down, a familiar face went up to the stage. It was Jane.

"Welcome to the Total Drama American Tour Aftermath Show!" Jane announced as the curtains rose, revealing a cheap brown couch with four contestants squished and barely fitting on it. "Our contestants may have traveled along the East Coast of the United States, but there's still a Midwest and West Coast to explore before our secret finale spot." The audience cheered and started to demand Jane to introduce the contestants.

"On our couch here are four wonderful losers." Jane continued speaking.

"Hey!" Seeiah interrupted.

"We have Seeiah here. She loves causing drama, as she kept getting into fights, which led to her early departure in Boston." Seeiah and Roxanne stared at each other as Jane felt the Aftermath was not going to end well. "Our next contestant was blindsided by another's paranoia, which led to his elimination in Washington DC. Please give a warm welcome to Elijah!"

"What's up peeps?" Elijah got up and did a cartwheel, only to fall short and land flat on the floor. "I'm OK!"

"Glad you're OK." Jane answered. "Our third contestant was a victim of alliance. Without enough people to ally herself with, she got booted off in Gettysburg! Please welcome Tonia!" Tonia waved at the cheering audience. "Our last contestant is a stunt fighter that tried to fit in with her enemies, which led to her demise in Miami. Introducing Roxanne!"

Roxanne and Seeiah still stared at each other, still holding grudges from the first day on the plane. Tensions flared up between the two, and eventually Seeiah threw the first punch. The audience cheered them on as Roxanne and Seeiah traded blows, eventually the two security interns came in and broke up the fight. "Both of you! Sit down! Now!" One of the interns yelled out at the two combatants.

Seeiah and Roxanne reluctantly calmed down as Jane continued. "Today's Aftermath will have never before seen clips, contestant interviews, and even a contest for the audience!" The audience, still stoked after the fight, cheered louder than before. "I'll start with Elijah. Why did you trust Xander?"

"He seemed like a trustworthy guy. I didn't know he was using Logan."

"Huh?" Jane answered. "I think we've got a never before seen clip that will change your opinion."

***Start Tape***

Xander: Logan's an idiot. He's letting Sam and Dakota call the shots. I didn't cause Eli's elimination. Logan did.

***Back to Show***

"Is he lying then? Or is he lying now?" Jane asked with a pause between the two questions. "What do you think?" Jane pointed to a volunteer in the audience.

"Xander's lying! He's evil!" A little girl screamed out.

"Wait! Dakota did it! He's the one who was talking with Chris!" Elijah thought out loud suddenly.

"What?" Jane interrupted.

"He must be the one who Chris talked to that night in Washington! Think about it. Why would he tell Logan that two people were talking about voting someone off? To throw him off! Dakota is pretending to be Logan's friend!"

"This is absurd!" Tonia interrupted. "It could just be Chris messing with us."

"It's true! Dakota's the bad guy!"

"Really? You've got to be kidding! He hasn't done anything wrong! You're crazy!" Roxanne added.

No one seemed to believe Elijah's theory. "We're going to need more proof." Jane said. "I've got this confessional tape right here to show what's really going on!"

***Start Tape***

Dakota: Chris told me that I needed to cause drama. I really don't want to, but if that means I'll win, then I guess I'll do it.

***Back to Show***

The audience gasped again. The cat was out of the bag.

"He's just a pawn!" Seeiah shouted. "I'm going to fight him! Just you wait!"

"Not now!" Jane shouted. "Just sit down or I'll call security! In fact let's take a short break."

***Commercial***

Trent: Do you need a guitar to woo your girl?

Owen: Yeah!

Trent: Come to Trent's Discount Guitars! We even provide serenading lessons for a fee of $200 per lesson!

Owen: After learning how to play guitar from my man Trent, I can play it for my Fizzy Tizzy Izzy!

Trent: Call 1-555-484-8277 or go to our website online!

***Back to Show***

"Welcome back to the Total Drama American Tour Aftermath Show!" Jane reintroduced the contestants quickly, and then she continued. "Our next segment is an interview with Tonia. We never really got to know her after Gettysburg!"

"Hi, Jane." Tonia responded.

"How was your experience on the show?"

"I had a lot of fun playing paintball."

"You did? Too bad you got splattered, and were the first out from your team."

"Sure. It was just a game. In fact, I like doing a lot of 'guy' stuff."

"Glad you had fun. Anyway, who do you think will win?"

"Little soon to tell, but I'm hoping for Leilene. She's really motivated."

"Did you know she has a younger brother?"

"No."

"Well, she does." Jane and Tonia continued talking until an intern reminded the Aftermath host to move on. With that reminder, Jane continued the show. "Tonia, it was nice talking to you. It sure feels great to have a nice calm contestant to talk to instead of the other girls."

"Hey! How dare you call us mean?" Seeiah got her blood boiling again.

"Here we go again." Jane muttered to herself as Seeiah got up. "Interns? Change of plans! Get the boxing ring out!" The two interns set up a boxing ring on the stage while Jane continued speaking to the audience. "Here's the contest. Who will win in a no holds barred boxing match between Seeiah and Roxanne? One person from the winning side will win free guitar lessons from Trent's Discount Guitars!"

The crowd cheered with excitement as Seeiah and Roxanne got their boxing gloves on. An intern acted as a referee and started the match. "You're going down!" Roxanne did a flip right over Seeiah.

Seeiah threw a punch back at the stunt fighter. The two girls kept throwing punches until Seeiah got tired and collapsed to the bottom of the boxing ring. "One!" The intern shouted. "Two! Three! Four…"

Seeiah got back up and threw some more punches at Roxanne, until she was tired. "One! Two…Eight!"

The fight kept continuing as the intern referee lost track of time for the rounds. Eventually, Seeiah was knocked out and Roxanne won. "Rocky wins the match!" Jane shouted. "You in the blue shirt and blonde hair! Here's your prize!" Jane threw the guitar lesson pass to the blond haired audience member.

"Nice!"

"Anyway. We have more to talk about…" As Jane kept talking, another message appeared on the Aftermath TV Screen. "This is Jake Torres." The figure on the TV spoke out in a booming voice. "This show will be mine. Little do the contestants know they are headed right for my trap. My animatronic armies will be waiting for them."

The audience screamed in fear. "What the hell was that?" Jane was just as shocked as everyone else. "How smart is this kid?"

"He can create robots?" Elijah asked. "How? Is he some sort of genius?"

The message continued. "These animatronic robots were way too easy to hack in to. I'll just watch as they kill the contestants. Then Chris McLean will pay! He will pay with his life for the crimes against me!"

Seeiah decided to comment. "Just take no for an answer, Jake. You're nuts. You'll never have any friends if you keep this up."

"I don't care. I love watching people suffer, and I don't know, maybe I'll get someone from the audience to help me!"

The audience booed at the screen.

"Alright then. Have your laugh. I'll see the contestants die in Orlando!"

The TV faded to black. Jane felt it was time for another commercial.

***Commercial***

Chris: If you want to apply to our next season Total Drama Colors Redone, please send in an application form. If I somehow die before that season is filmed, a replacement host will be happy to serve you. Call 1-555-262-5326 to apply!

***Back to Show***

The boxing ring was gone as the show resumed after commercial. Jane had the four guests standing up for the rest of the show. "Sorry we had to lose the couch, but the springs inside of it busted and we have to get a new one."

"It's all cool." Elijah answered.

"It looks like we had a lot happen here on the Aftermath." Jane started to conclude. "With Jake's threat, and a new lead on Chris's secret villain, well, maybe not secret anymore, it's time to sign off right here on Total! Drama! American! Tour!"

**Aftermaths are going to be quite shorter, as I am not good at filler. Do not send in apps to TDCR! I am not ready for them yet. Yes I plan on redoing Total Drama Colors because I am not happy with how that story's going.**


	14. Y, T, F, and a GGB

**AN: This is not a spoiler for the story, but I'm revealing some of the locations for the rest of the tour. Try to fill in the blanks. The Tour in general goes from East to West.**

**7. Bentonville, Arkansas  
8. ?  
9. San Antonio, Texas  
10. Denver, Colorado  
11. Seattle, Washington  
12. ?  
13. San Francisco, California  
14. ?  
15. ?**

**Chapter 6: Yesterday, Tomorrow, Fantasy, and a Giant Golf Ball**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on Total Drama American Tour, Miami! The sunny beaches! The love and romance! Out contestants had to find dates and woo them. Then we had a team surfing challenge where Team Freedom's surfing failure led them to winning the challenge! Team Liberty had to vote someone off, and with unreadable votes, I had to decide that Rocky, our Italian stunt fighter, would be eliminated. Find out what happens here right now!

***Back to Game***

"Oh. Kay." Holly was puzzled as to why Roxanne had to go.

***Confessional***

Holly: I voted for Jasper last time. He should have gone.

Josh: I'm glad Rocky's gone, but I have to admit, there's no drama on here. Well, besides Lucas.

Chris: My spy needs to do something! Now!

***Back to Game***

It was getting dark as the plane flew in circles around Miami to help the contestants get a good night's sleep. The girls' quarters were quiet for once as Michelle and Samantha continued talking. "What could Jake be possibly doing?" Michelle said to Samantha.

"It's just a threat. It's not like he can kill all of us. This threat in Orlando is just a publicity stunt by a whiny loser that doesn't deserve to be here."

"Maybe it is. There's one of him and ten of us. If he's not joking, we can still take him down."

"Mind if I lead the team this time?"

"Sure. Just watch out for Lucas. Logan and Dakota are cooperative, and who knows about Xander."

"I'm getting tired. Let's get some sleep."

Michelle and Samantha fell asleep on their beds. Meanwhile in the boys' quarters, Josh was tending to Jasper's wounds while Logan and Dakota tried not to think about the threat in Orlando. "Who can I trust in this game?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry about him." Dakota answered. "Just focus on the game. We're winning now, and we can keep winning until the merge."

"I hope so. If we lose, can we vote off Xander?"

"I don't see why not."

"Where is he, though?"

"I thought he was in the galley with Lucas. I'll check on them." Dakota left the quarters to go to the galley where he found Lucas and Xander playing cards on the table as he thought they would. They were talking among themselves, not letting Dakota chime in. Eventually, Lucas left to go to the bathroom, giving Dakota a chance to do something. "Hey, Xander?"

"What do you want?"

"Who do you want to get rid of?"

"I dunno. Lucas maybe?"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Could we get rid of him, then Michelle?"

"Hey, I want to get rid of Logan, but it looks like you've got him wrapped around your finger. Are you trying to say something here?"

"Don't get defensive. Let's just keep winning the challenges, and then if we lose, get rid of Lucas."

"What if Lucas goes back to the other team?"

"They'll take care of it. Then we'll get rid of Michelle."

"Fine."

Lucas came back, which meant Dakota had to leave. Xander and Lucas continued playing cards on the galley table. When Dakota came back to the boys' quarters, he found Logan fast asleep. Josh was giving Jasper a back rub, still calming down the emotionless person. "You're really warm." Jasper whispered.

"Just relax, Jazz." Josh answered. "You've been through a lot. Just quiet down and think of Leilene."

"She's hot."

"I'm into Holly though. She's into me too, though she won't admit it. I've got to win her over."

"I'm tired."

"Just calm down, Jazz." Josh fell asleep on his bed with Jasper's head falling onto Josh's chest.

***Confessional***

Logan: Josh and Jazz are getting really close together. In a way, I'm glad they're getting along fine, but I do feel uncomfortable. They're not gay are they?

***Back to Game***

The next morning, the plane continued circling around the Florida peninsula. Everyone except Chris and Chef got up and headed to the lounge. When they got there, the TV started to show another message. "You're wasting my time! Come to Orlando and I'll settle this once and for all!"

Chris arrived at the lounge to hand out parachutes. "We're going to call this one. Everyone get ready to jump! You're going to go to EPCOT Center. That's where Chef tracked down the message."

"What if there's no threat?" Michelle asked.

"We'll think of something."

The escape hatch opened, and everyone jumped out ready to skydive. The contestants did not land exactly at EPCOT Center as planned, but were within walking distance.

***Confessional***

Holly: Chris didn't even shove us off at the right spot! I hate walking.

***Back to Game***

Everyone kept walking closer to the park gates, mostly keeping to themselves while Chef landed the plane at a nearby airport and rented a cab, allowing him and Chris to reach EPCOT before the contestants could. As the contestants were walking, several explosions could be heard inside the park. They knew Jake wasn't lying. They would have to save EPCOT before anyone died.

The contestants finally arrived at EPCOT and entered the park. The geodesic sphere loomed over them as they braced themselves for Jake's animatronic army. The first robot arrived. It was a stereotypical German lady robot that looked like she was about to drench everyone with beer. It had red hair that resembled Izzy's. Logan kicked it, and it deactivated immediately. Once it was confirmed destroyed, Chris announced the impromptu challenge. "The team that destroys the most robots wins invincibility. Lucas, you're on Team Liberty again."

Team Liberty ran to the World Showcase where they found the most stereotypical robots ever. The Robots from the France Pavilion all wore striped shirts and carried bottles of wine. They also looked suspiciously like Lindsay in a way. When Team Liberty arrived at the pavilion, they received another message from Jake. "Mwahaha! You'll fall to the French! These robots won't surrender!"

***Confessional***

Holly: Let me guess, the Canadian robots all look like Ezekiel and say 'eh?' all the time, the Mexican robots look like Alejandro and try to make love to you, and the Chinese robots look like Heather and scheme a way to kill us.

Lucas: There are stereotypes, and then there's Disney modeling the stereotypes into old contestants. Or maybe Jake built these. I don't care.

***Back to Game***

"Attack!" Lucas charged at the French animatronic robots and ended up getting squirted by their wine. Leilene and Holly attacked too, and Leilene managed to destroy one all by herself. Josh continued punching through the French robots until they were all gone. "To the American Pavilion!" Lucas yelled out as Team Liberty worked their way to the American Pavilion.

Meanwhile, Team Freedom was at the Japanese Pavilion, where the robots wielded katanas and resembled Harold. "Cha cha cha!" The robots cried out their battle cry as they tried slicing the contestants. "Will these stereotypes ever end?" Xander yelled out while kicking a robot in the nuts.

"Ow! My nuggets!" The robot yelled out as it fell over.

"Take that, dweeb robot!"

***Confessional***

Xander: I can't believe the Japanese fell in one hit. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

***Back to Game***

Team Freedom moved on to the British Pavilion. The robots there looked like cheap versions of Gwen. "What? Gwen?" Xander yelled out. "She doesn't even resemble England!"

"Doesn't matter!" Michelle yelled back. "Just destroy them!"

Team Freedom slowly plowed through the British Robot Gwen army, followed by a Norwegian Bridgette Robot army. Team Liberty cleaned out the Italian pavilion, and both teams reached the American Pavilion where everyone received another message from Jake. "You're still alive! NOOOO! But not for long. I've saved the best prototypes for last!"

"It can't be…" Dakota started to get a little scared.

"Ah yes, cowboy. An all-inclusive Owen robot! This is twice the size of a normal Owen."

"Oh my God." Leilene snarked. "We're going to die here."

The two teams braced themselves as the Owen robot charged at them. Team Liberty attacked first, but the metallic girth of the Owen robot pushed them back. Team Freedom gave it a go, and got a similar result. Both teams didn't know what to do as they tried to come up with a plan independent of each other.

Team Freedom's plan was to build a slingshot to launch Logan into the robot. Dakota and Xander would have to pull back as Samantha aimed. "Sam, you get one shot." Logan said. "If I die, you're paying for my funeral." The belle was silent as she told Xander and Dakota where to go.

Michelle saw the robot charging at them. "It's coming! Get ready to fire! Come on guys!" Dakota and Xander pulled with all of their strength as Logan prepared to be launched out of a human slingshot.

"Three!" Samantha yelled out. The robot was still at them.

"Two!" Team Liberty felt relieved as the robot was chasing their enemies.

"One!" Chris was finding a way to videotape the slingshot attempt.

"FIRE!" Dakota and Xander released, sending Logan flying into the gargantuan Owen robot. It was a perfect hit, causing both Logan and the robot to fall into EPCOT's massive lake, splashing everyone on the main walkway.

"Is he OK?" Josh asked.

"The robot probably crushed him." Holly answered. "Hey Sam, you've got a funeral to pay for!"

"Hey!" Samantha screamed out. "Logan!"

Meanwhile in the lake, Logan was still finding his way out the scrap metal of a now destroyed robot. After five minutes of swimming through remains, he successfully resurfaced. "Wow! Best experience of my life!" He was soaking wet, so he took off his sweater, revealing his overalls.

"Team Freedom wins three in a row!" Chris yelled out as Team Freedom celebrated.

"Great job!" Michelle said as everyone on Team Freedom gave Logan a warm loving victory hug.

"Where's a dryer? I'm all wet!"

"Just in there." Chris answered. Logan went inside to dry off his clothing as he put his now dry sweater back on.

***Confessional***

Logan: That. Was. Awesome. Granted I don't want to do that again, but I finally won a challenge for my team, and we stopped Jake's plan. Who's the best team? Team Freedom for sure!

***Back to Game***

"Team Freedom won again!" Josh was furious. "They've been winning too much."

"Yeah." Jasper responded. "Tough vote."

"Not really. I've got a plan."

***Confessional***

Josh: Finally! I see a purple-haired guy going home!

***Back to Game***

"Attention guests and Jake." An intercom blared out, "Prepare to leave the park and never return. You have done a heinous amount of damage to the World Showcase. Please clean up any broken robots, as they do not belong to Disney. Our park personnel will escort you to the back of the park."

"Jake was here the whole time?" Even Chris was shocked. "Well guys, clean up the robots!"

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Jake should do it." Michelle added.

"He caused this." Holly said.

As the contestants argued over who should clean up the broken robots, two security guards brought the perpetrator to Chris. "McLean? This guy's yours."

"You brought me here?" Jake wrestled with the guards, but was outmatched.

"I'll deal with you later." Chris said to Jake. "You'll be punished for this."

"Just take me home!"

"You're coming with us, and don't think you're back in the game!"

"Why?"

***Confessional***

Samantha: Jake's back? Any particular reason why? At least he isn't competing.

***Back to Game***

"You'll be learning how to cook. Our resident Chef Hatchet will be happy to teach you."

Chef let out a huge grin and snickered at Jake. "Oh, you'll be cooking alright. Everyone! Clean up these robot shards! We'll need them next week! NOW!" Everyone including Jake reluctantly picked up the robot pieces left throughout the World Showcase, including the prized giant Owen robot that Logan kicked into the lake.

***Confessional***

Logan: I wanted to keep it as a prize, even if it was three times my size, and I'm the biggest contestant here, but it's all muscle.

***Back to Game***

The robot pieces were loaded into the back of a big rig and delivered to the airport as three park attendants escorted the contestants to the back of the park. "Now, we've got to find the plane." Leilene commented.

"Shush! Just follow me and stay quiet." Chris said as the contestants formed a single file line and walked around EPCOT. Eventually they reached the plane where they were back in familiar surroundings.

Team Freedom enjoyed their third win in a row in the lounge. "I can get used to this." Samantha said to her friend Michelle.

"Sure. Why not? As long as we're winning, we don't have to worry about anything."

"And they have Lucas to deal with."

"Yeah, he's a goner, or maybe Josh."

"Even Jasper's vulnerable, you know."

"Who would vote Jasper?"

"Don't know. He's really close to Josh, to the point of dependence."

The girls continued talking in the lounge while Team Liberty had to prepare to vote someone off. "Team Liberty? Come with me." Chris said as the losing team made their way to the elimination area.

***Confessional***

Lucas: I had a four time winning steak! Can't believe I lost now!

***Back to Game***

Team Freedom was continuing to relax in the lounge, with Xander watching his Green Bay game by himself. Michelle decided to watch for a while, but left to go to the galley with Samantha.

**AN: Voting time! Team Liberty needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Michelle

**Team Liberty: **Jasper, Josh, Holly, Leilene, Lucas

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Jake, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne

**Jake is not a contestant at this time.**


	15. Orlando Elimination

**AN: I only got two votes this week. I may have to call off reviewer voting if this keeps up. Please vote each week if your contestant is eligible to vote. Also, starting in two weeks, the eliminated contestants each week will be forming a jury to eventually vote for a winner (just like Survivor). Already eliminated contestants are not part of the jury. I will let you guys know exactly when the jury starts.**

**Chapter 6B: Orlando Elimination**

Chris tallied up the votes, after the contestants voted on brand new eliminated ballots to prevent spills. Everyone except Lucas felt confident that they would be moving on to the next location. When Chris was ready, he called Team Liberty back to the elimination area. "Once the votes are read, the person voted off must strap on a parachute and dive back to what's left of EPCOT."

"The robots didn't do that much damage!" Josh exclaimed as Chris yelled back for interrupting him.

"Those staying in the game get mouse ear visors! Safe contestants are Josh, Holly, and Leilene!"

As he thought, Lucas was in trouble, and so was Jasper. Josh felt as if he had something to say. "Why is it that Jazz here keeps getting votes? He's not that creepy you know!"

"You're one to talk, Mr. Molester." Holly snapped back.

"Hey! Just admit it already! You like me!"

"As if I wanted to date you. Just take the drop with your boyfriend over there."

"He's not my boyfriend! Why does everyone think that?"

"Give it a rest! Both of you!" Leilene interrupted. "Jazz is fine just the way he is. We have other people to worry about like Jake."

"He's not in the game anymore." Lucas added.

"But he's still here."

"Yeah. Helping out Chef. He can't possibly sabotage us!"

"Kids!" Chris yelled. "We have an elimination to do!"

Once again, it was down to two people. Jasper and Lucas cringed as if Chris was going to give them a parachute instead of a mouse ear visor. "The last contestant safe is…Jasper! Yeah. Again."

"Can I sing one last song?" Lucas asked Chris.

"Go ahead, but Chef and I don't have much time.

_Goodbye everyone.  
I'm sorry if I sounded rude,  
I just speak what  
my heart tells me to._

I'm free, and I will always be free  
Free to do what my heart desires.  
So this is goodbye  
and don't forget me.

Lucas finished his song as Chris pushed him off the plane. This gave a moment for Leilene to talk to Jasper. "Can we talk?" Jasper nodded yes, and the two of them went into a separate room on the plane. "Shy, aren't you?" Jasper nodded again as he didn't want to really talk to anyone except Josh.

"Listen. I want you to be able to trust me. I know you're shy, but just say whatever's on your mind."

"I…" Jasper didn't want to hold it in, but he felt as if something inside him was preventing him from finishing his sentence. "I…love you."

"You did it!" Leilene exclaimed in joy. "But, why did you say that?"

"I like you."

"Well, I am single. Tell you what. Let's just say we're together, and I'll teach you how to be more social OK?"

"OK then." Jasper and Leilene went to their genders' compartments to get ready for bed. Everyone else was already fast asleep as Chris prepared to sign off. "With a purple haired freaky musician gone, nine remain right here. Will Team Liberty finally win another challenge? Will the upcoming merge rattle our contestants? What will our robot parts be used for? Find out next week as we fly to Bentonville, Arkansas next time on Total! Drama! American Tour!


	16. Total Drama Corporate Takeover

**AN: Sorry I took so long. The fic is still alive, but I've been busy on other stuff and with finals. Finals are over, and this story is back to normal, so here we go.**

**Chapter 7: Total Drama Corporate Takeover**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on Total Drama American Tour, we went to Orlando, the entertainment capital of the world, where a former contestant tried to kill us all. Our ratings went through the roof, but our budget went down the drain as we had to pay for damages for EPCOT center. I hope you're happy Jake as we head on to a new location to pay off our debt. Find out where it is right now on Total! Drama! American Tour!

***Back to Game***

Everyone went to bed after the tiring day in Orlando. Late in the night, in Chris's quarters, he and Chef start to have an argument.

"Where's all my drama!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. "First Seeiah's gone, then Roxanne, and now Lucas! I need drama! I need ratings, NOW!"

"Hold up, Chris." Chef interrupted. "We've still got Jake."

"He's not in the game. But, he is still on the plane. That gives me an idea."

"You said I was going to teach him how to cook."

"No, that's a lie. Your job is to keep him from destroying my new plane. I don't care what you have to do, just stop that evil beast!"

"I'll keep him in my sights. That red hair's really easy to see. I can see it from three miles away."

"Hopefully, he's not like that purple-haired creature from last time. Oh wait, he's worse."

"How is he worse?"

"Who cares? I need my beauty rest!" Chris and Chef go to sleep. The next morning, everyone gets ready. In the boys' quarters, Jasper was actually happy that Lucas was gone, and he was able to sleep in peace. Logan was still worried that Xander might be lying to him. Dakota felt confident that he was going to make it another week, and Josh was starting to get a little worried.

"Dudes?" Josh asked, as he woke up. "Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Lucas isn't here." Xander answered. "I'm going to the lounge. Football's on."

"What's with him and football?" Josh answered.

***Confessional***

Xander: I've got to watch last night's game. The girls kept watching their reality TV last night. At least Jake's not sleeping with us.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, in the cargo area of the plane, Chef and Jake were getting ready for their first lesson. "Listen up, maggot!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I call you whatever I want, maggot! You've got a huge debt to pay for destroying EPCOT. Now here's a broom and dustpan." Chef gives Jake a worn-out broom and a small dustpan. "Actually give me the dustpan. You don't deserve it." Chef swipes the dustpan back from Jake. "Sweep every box in this cargo area. NOW!"

Jake begrudgingly started to sweep the boxes. "FASTER!" Chef yells, as Jake tries to speed up. "You're not doing it right! DO IT LIKE THIS NOW!" Jake continued to sweep off the tops of the boxes in the cargo area while Chef continued yelling at him.

Meanwhile, in the girls' quarters, Leilene and Holly were busy getting ready. "We all know you like Josh. Don't try to hide it." Leilene said.

"It's just; he tried to hit on all of us on the first day."

"Dakota did the same thing."

"No he didn't."

"Yeah he did." The two girls continue arguing as Samantha and Michelle were getting ready.

***Confessional***

Samantha: Come on Holly. Just admit you like Josh. You've been talking about him all night. I know it. You know it. The audience at home knows it. Even the rats in the cargo hold know it. Just admit it so we can get this over with!

***Back to Game***

Back in the boys' quarters, Josh had a plan. "Tonight I'm going to do it."

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"I'm gonna kiss Holly. She'll never know what hit her."

"Maybe Leilene will kiss me?"

"I dunno. That's up to you."

A voice is heard from the lounge. "All contestants report to the lounge. Repeat. All contestants report to the lounge." The nine remaining contestants went to the lounge area where Chris called them. He started to explain things. "Today we're going to a slightly different location."

"And?" Michelle asked.

"We're just going somewhere a bit unexpected."

"Where would that be?"

"It's a surprise! And I think we're here now!" Chris pushed out the contestants as they fell.

***Confessional***

Xander: I'm getting tired of Chris just pushing us off. When are we going to have a proper landing?

***Back to Game***

The contestants fell out of the plane and landed safely in what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They looked around, but there was nothing but grass and dairy cows. "Here? You're kidding right?" Holly remarked.

"This must be the farming challenge." Josh added.

"Yes. Here," Chris answered, "We're in Bentonville, Arkansas. Home of the largest corporation in the world! Wal-Mart!"

***Confessional***

Josh: Are you kidding? Wal-Mart sucks! Target's the way to go."

Samantha: Doesn't seem that much different than Texas.

***Back to Game***

"Wal-Mart is so successful because of its low prices…"

"…and corporate greed." Josh interrupted.

"You know, Joshie. We had one Lucas. We don't need another."

"Don't call me Joshie!"

"Got it, Lucas."

"Grr!"

"As I was saying, each team is going to form their own corporation selling robot parts. Disney won't get off my back from Jake destroying EPCOT, so you'll have to set up shop and sell as many trinkets of Jake's creation and your destruction as you can in order to win this challenge and be guaranteed to be on the jury."

"There's a jury now?" Michelle asked.

"Yes there is. The jury will decide a winner one there are two contestants left. That's why it's important to win each challenge from now on."

"Does that mean there's a merge?" Logan asked.

"I never said merge did I? Now get to work. We have robot parts to sell to pay off Disney."

The two teams went into the now landed plane to scout for robot parts. All of the boxes were freshly dusted after Jake's punishment, which meant it was very easy for the teams to read the boxes' labels. "Let's see here." Leilene said to herself, "Dishes, makeup for Chris McLean, Cyanide, here we go."

"Found them?" Holly asked.

"Yeah. Got the robot parts."

"Now we have to find Jasper and Josh. I think they went that way." Holly and Leilene went deeper into the cargo hold to find the two boys while Team Freedom tried to find robot parts of their own. After some time, both teams finally found their parts and started to set up their booths in Downtown Bentonville. After an hour long walk, both teams reached their tables on the sidewalk.

***Confessional***

Michelle: Bentonville's a really small place. Why would Chris even send us here?

***Back to Game***

The two teams finally set up shop. On Team Freedom's booth, they had plenty of customers. One customer came up to them wearing a green button-up shirt. "I'm trying to buy some stuff for a project."

"How can we help you?" Logan asked.

"I need scrap metal. I'm trying to build an android woman for my brother. Any metal I can take off your hands?"

"We have actual robot parts from Orlando."

"Cool. I'll take two arms, two legs, and some scrap for the head and torso."

"That'll be $50."

"Fifty bucks? Come on guys! I'm trying to build a robot woman for my brother so he can dump his girlfriend."

Dakota decided to chime in. "I wonder who's more pathetic. You? Or your brother."

"Fine. Be that way. I'm going to the other shop right next to yours."

***Confessional***

Logan: It's Xander's fault that prices were too high. I wanted $10, and Michelle wanted even less, but Xander wanted to actually make some money to keep for himself.

***Back to Game***

The green shirted guy went to Team Liberty's booth. "You looking for parts?" Leilene asked the guy.

"Yeah. I need two arms, two legs, and some extra scrap."

"That'll be $5."

"Now we're talking. That other shop is way too expensive."

Team Liberty gave the customer some scrap parts, and closed the sale. So far, Team Liberty was in the lead. A female customer was next, looking for some metal to build a shed for her husband. She went to Team Freedom's booth first. "I'm looking for some sheet metal for a shed."

Logan responded this time. "Sure, we've got some for $10."

"I'll take it." The customer handed Logan the money and get her scrap." Over time, the two teams continued selling the robot parts to potential customers. In fact, Team Freedom was ahead for a while, until Team Liberty advertised them out of business with even lower prices and better publicity.

Meanwhile, back on the plane, Chef and Jake were in the galley going over the next phase of punishment. The galley was extremely messy after Chef's last experiment went horribly wrong. "Come on Chef!" Jake asked. "You've got to let me back in the game."

"Fat chance! You'll never be back in the game. Now clean up this galley. I made myself a nice bean burrito pie."

***Confessional***

Jake: Bean burrito pie? That's just gross.

***Back to Game***

"Since the microwave blew up my pie, you get to clean it!" Jake tried to hold in his own vomit, but after a few seconds, he hurled right in front of Chef, who was not pleased at the reaction. "Come on maggot! I don't have all day." Jake got out a mop and started cleaning the galley floor with Chef continually insulting him.

***Confessional***

Jake: This isn't over. After I get out of this, I will get my revenge, and Chris will have to put me back in the game!

***Back to Game***

Back at the booths. Dakota and Xander started to get into an argument. "Xander? What happened? You were supposed to set them higher! We've got to have our money!"

"We have our money. We'll give Chris half and we keep the other half."

"No idiot. If we sell more, Chris will want more."

"It's all Jake's fault."

"Tell him that yourself. In fact, go ahead and try to find him. He could use some help on the plane."

"Guys?" Logan yelled out. "We need your help!"

"Whatever." Xander replied. "Just give us a minute." Dakota and Xander finish their conversation and rejoin the rest of their team, which is currently swamped with customers.

"While you two were having your water cooler chat," Michelle stated frustratingly, "we got swarmed by people looking for robot parts. Are there this many people in this town?"

"Chris hired them! Bentonville doesn't have this many people!" Samantha answered. The two teams continued selling robot parts until Team Liberty finally ran out.

"What this?" Chris yelled out. "Team Liberty is out of robot parts? Well, get more then."

"There aren't any more on the plane." Josh remarked.

"Well, that means Team Liberty finally wins again!"

"Yesss!" All of Team Liberty was happy that they finally won a challenge after three losses in a row.

"Team Freedom?" Chris asked. "You've got to vote someone off. Meet me in the elimination area after the plane takes off."

***Confessional***

Samantha: We lost? Well, it's pretty easy who to vote off.

***Back to Game***

The contestants packed up their booths and headed back to the plane, which promptly took off. In the cargo area, Dakota and Xander continued their conversation from earlier, "Remember, you've got to do the right thing. Get rid of the extra."

"Yeah. He's getting really annoying. At least he can't hear us."

"If I take you and Sam to the final three, we can get rid of Michelle next week, then come merge time, get rid of the others, starting with Jasper. That kid freaks me out."

"Sure, but he's got Leilene and Josh protecting him."

"Whatever. We get rid of Logan, then Michelle, then Holly, and then we'll go from there."

"Got it."

***Confessional***

Dakota: Xander's just as easy to manipulate. Now I just have to decide which brute to keep, and which one to eliminate. I don't really need the girls' votes, but they sure can help. Maybe it is time to get rid of the dumb muscle…

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, in the girls' quarters, Holly was in a rut. She didn't know whether to admit her crush. "Just do it, Holly." Leilene shouted.

"Fine! He's moderately hot, but I would never date him!"

"He's not a bad person you know. He just had a bad start."

"Eww. I still wouldn't date him. Not in a million years."

"I would date Jazz."

"Go right ahead. You can have that weirdo who stares at a blank TV screen all day. Just leave me alone." The two girls changed into their pajamas and went to the lounge where Josh was watching some wrestling.

Meanwhile, Chris called Team Freedom to the elimination area. "Team Freedom, or red team, or whatever, go to the back of the plane where someone will be voted off."

**AN: Voting time! Team Freedom needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Teams:**

**Team Freedom: **Logan, Dakota, Xander, Samantha, Michelle

**Team Liberty: **Jasper, Josh, Holly, Leilene

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Jake, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas


	17. Bentonville Elimination

**Chapter 7B: Bentonville Elimination**

Josh sat in the lounge, waiting for Holly to show up so he can perform his heist. She slowly walked by, giving him a chance to talk to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Just this." Josh quickly kissed her on her lips.

***Confessional***

Holly: Josh that freak! How could I have let my guard down? But, it was so wonderful.

Josh: I knew she liked me.

***Back to Game***

"You asshole!" Holly kicked Josh right in the balls, knocking him over with no one watching except Leilene, who was laughing the whole time.

***Confessional***

Leilene: Just as I thought. Josh, you're too funny.

***Back to Game***

"You got him good!" Leilene shouted as she and Holly went back into the girls' quarters to get some sleep. Josh was crying in pain, and only Jasper heard his cries. He ran towards the lounge where Josh was curled up on the floor in a fetal position.

"Help me, Jazz." Josh tried to speak. Jasper helped him up and both went back into the boys' quarters. "Thanks, man. You were a great help."

Meanwhile in the elimination area, Chris and Team Freedom prepared for the elimination. "Team Freedom, What happened? You guys had a three week winning streak, and now you lost!"

Logan tried to answer, but Chris stopped him before he could speak. "Rhetorical question, guys. Four of you will move on and one of you will not. Whoever receives a corporate pen given to people like me at conferences gets to stay another week. The person who does not joins their eliminated brethren and sistren in New York."

"'Sistren' is not a word." Michelle interrupted.

"I don't care. I'm the host and I have the power to make up words. First person safe is Logan." Chris hands a pen to Logan. "Next up are Michelle and Samantha." The two girls get their pens. It was down to Dakota and Xander. "Xander?" Chris asked.

"What?"

"Why should you stay in the game?"

"I've contributed a lot to my team, and I've always told the truth to people. I also love watching Green Bay on TV."

"Okay then. Dakota, why should you stay?"

"I feel like I'm useful in challenges and stuff."

Xander wanted to interrupt. "Uh, Mr. O'Riley, your speech in Washington was the worst speech I ever heard. Obama can make better speeches than you."

"Yeah, but at least my last name is pronounceable. I don't even know how to say yours, was it Dumboski?"

"So? Yours is like that conservative wackjob!"

"That's it! You and me! Right now!"

Chris stopped the fight before it could even start. "Ahem. Contestants are not allowed to have fistfights on my plane after the Seeiah and Roxanne incident. But it's the votes that matter and with three votes, Xander is gone! Logan do the honors."

"I never really trusted you." Logan quickly said right before pushing the Green Bay fanboy off the plane. "Oh yeah, Green Bay SUCKS!"

"Yeah, man!" Dakota added. "You tell him, Logan!"

After the elimination was over, everyone went back into the lounge except for Jake, who was sleeping in the cargo hold after a rough day cleaning boxes and Chef's failed experiments. "Congratulations final eight." Chris said. "All of you will be eligible for the jury after elimination."

"What does the jury do?" Leilene asked.

"The jury will be voting for a winner once there are two contestants left. The contestant with the most jury votes wins the game. Now get some rest, we have another place to go to next week." The plane started to head north as Chris prepared to sign off the show. "Join us next time with four people left on each team, and maybe a merge or something like that next time right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**Merge Next Week. Jury Starts Next Week.**


	18. Detroit 487

**AN: I know I'm late again, but still.**

**Chapter 8: Detroit 487**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on Total Drama American Tour, Bentonville, home of the largest corporation on Earth. Our contestants had to pay homage to it by creating their own businesses and selling the robot parts that were destroyed in Orlando. I'm glad those are gone! Team Liberty pulled a comeback and finally won a challenge after three straight losses. With my "helper" Dakota finally doing his job, Team Freedom finally voted off that football freak Xander. With eight contestants left, it's time to head somewhere else right here on Total! Drama! American Tour!

***Back to Game***

The four remaining boys were in the boys' quarters where Jasper and Josh were having a conversation. Logan was reading a book while Dakota was fast asleep. "I knew he'd go next." Jasper said to his friend.

"Why him?"

"He screwed people around."

"Or, he screwed Logan around."

"Hey!" Logan shouted while feeling offended.

"Uh, dude?" Josh interrupted. "He did. Remember Washington? He got you to vote of Elijah."

"Oh yeah, he did."

"Hey, you and Jazz want to play some Hold 'em?"

"Why not? But not here. Let's go to the galley."

The three guys left the quarters to go to the plane's galley, only to find it locked and a note on the door. "If you can read this, stay out of my kitchen. Jake, that means you. Do not attempt to break in the kitchen again to steal my precious food."

"Jake's been breaking in?" Logan asked.

"I dunno," answered Josh. "Where's he even sleeping? Is he in the cargo hold?"

"Well, we can play in the lounge." The three guys went back into the lounge, but before they got there, Jasper went into the confessional room to check it out and see what was in there.

***Confessional***

Jasper: Uhhhh…I'm, uh, a little scared to use this…hopefully Josh can help me.

***Back to Game***

The boys went into the lounge to play their game of poker. Most of the game was uneventful, but they were having fun until the next morning when Dakota and the girls got up. "You three look tired," commented Holly, noticing the drooping eyelids on the three poker players.

"So..much…fun." Josh could barely speak.

"We can finally watch real TV with Xander gone." Leilene added. "I'm getting really tired of football every day." The girls started watching TV while the boys all fell asleep on the table looking forward to a short power nap.

Chris called everyone to the lounge for an important announcement. "Teams? We've gone through a lot together, from finding keys in Boston to running businesses in Bentonville."

"And?" Josh asked.

"No more teams. Everyone is for themselves now!"

***Confessional***

Leilene: So Chris called the merge? This will be interesting.

***Back to Game***

"Hand over any team related equipment right now, if you have any."

"You didn't give us anything." Logan interrupted.

"Oh yeah, so used to the other show I host."

***Confessional***

Holly: Chris hosted a cooking show where the teams were actually given pots and pans to cook with. It was so bad, it was cancelled after two episodes.

***Back to Game***

"We're heading into Detroit, one of the worst criminal cities in the U.S. When we get there, head to the airport hangar in fifteen minutes." Everyone acknowledged Chris's orders as the plane started to land in the Detroit airport. "For once you guys get a proper landing. Chef said it was OK for the plane to land in the airport this time."

The plane landed on the runway, and the doors opened. For once, the contestants didn't have to skydive out of the plane. One by one, they went down the metal stairs provided by the airport, and slowly found their way to the main hangar. One everyone was situated, Chris explained the rules. "Today's challenge is a common criminal heist. Your job is to grab a bag of money, and find a way to get to the other side of Detroit where a happy customer will be glad to take it off your hands."

"Where do we get the money?" Leilene asked.

"You'll have to rob this makeshift bank that our makeshift bank teller Jake had to build with his own hands." Chef grinned and snickered a little after saying that. "He's still mine."

"On your marks? Go!" Chris sounded a foghorn, and everyone was off to rob Jake's bank. Michelle was the first to arrive. "I've got this tan bag and it needs green stuff in it."

"Sure thing." Jake sarcastically went with Michelle's request and put some grass in the bag.

"Ugh." Michelle walked off in disgust.

"Next!" Chris yelled out.

Samantha was next. She was just as successful as Michelle, except she didn't get any grass.

***Confessional***

Samantha: Jake is pure evil! He even gives Michelle grass when she's asking for money. Not that's what's supposed to happen but still.

***Back to Game***

One by one each contestant tried to rob Jake's bank, until it was Holly's turn. Her method was a little different. "You know Chris? This sounds just like an old challenge you came up with two seasons ago."

"So?" Chris answered.

"Are you out of ideas? Or are you just playing it safe after last year? In fact, all of these challenges are pretty tame compared to the ones you gave out last year."

"You're actually asking for harder challenges? What the hell?" Josh was a little confused.

"Don't even talk to me."

"Are you still mad about that whole kissing thing last week? You know you're into me."

Chris decided to interrupt the arguing. "What's up with you two? Holly, admit you like Josh or I'll kick you out of the game."

"What for?"

"For not giving me my ratings."

"Fine. I love Josh, and he's not going to date me in a million years. Are you happy now?"

"I love this game. Oh well, since you don't like this challenge, I'll give you another one." Chris announced a new challenge. "Everyone, since Miss Snarker wanted a different challenge, everyone must take off their shoes and hop on one foot as long as they can. Whoever makes it the longest wins invincibility for the week. Ready, go!"

Everyone took off their shoes and started hopping as Chris sat down and watched them. Jake used this time to get back in the game again. "I'm really sorry Chris for making those robots and trying to kill everyone. Can I come back?"

"Uh…No."

"But I'm really sorry. I love Total Drama and I feel like I can have a chance at winning this show."

"You were voted off fair and square. Why didn't you even stay in New York with everyone else? Never mind. Just sit over there while the competitors make fools of themselves on international television." Jake reluctantly sat down on the cold concrete floor and watched everyone hop on one foot.

For the most part, everyone was doing quite well, though with a few bang-ups as the contestants kept crashing into each other. Leilene and Holly were the first two to stumble and fall. They sat down next to Jake in the unofficial peanut gallery.

***Confessional***

Holly: Cone on McLean, this is even tamer and lamer than the first challenge. Can we go back to the bank heist one?

***Back to Game***

Logan soon followed. As he walked to the sitting area, Jasper and Michelle crashed into each other and lost their balance. It was down to three. Dakota, Samantha, and Josh were in it to make it further in the game. After ten minutes of hopping, Samantha was out of energy. The last two competitors made some competitive banter.

"Why are the girls into you?" Josh asked.

"I'm just cool like that. You look like someone with game, but you've got to act like you've got game."

"I've totally got it. Yeah, Holly's into me. What about you? You like anyone here?"

"Sam. She's really hot, plus we're both from Texas." Samantha smiled as Dakota said that to Josh,

"Sure helps. Do you think we'll go there next?"

"I don't know. Seems like we're heading further and further west each week. Maybe we'll make it all the way to L.A. or even San Francisco."

"Maybe."

Fifteen minutes into the competition, Josh and Dakota still were hopping strong, with everyone watching and laughing at the two guys. Eventually, Josh fell and Dakota was declared the winner. "Congratulations! You win!"

"Cool. What's my prize?"

"You get to stay here another week."

"Whatever."

The contestants went back into the plane just before it took off and started to head south. Chris and Chef were wondering what to do with Jake two weeks after the Orlando incident.

"Come on, Chris, let me back in!"

"No sale! You have to work as Chef's slave for the rest of the tour!"

"Uh, Chris?" Chef interrupted.

"What?"

"Jake should come back, just in case your blond protégé gets booted off. That way, there's more drama, and Jake can actually do stuff. Plus, he's just another mouth to feed."

"Fine. Jake, move your stuff to the boys' quarters. Be grateful, since you get one last chance starting next week." Chris then said to Chef. "Lock the cargo hold. We don't want another incident."

***Confessional***

Jake: Finally! I finally get some damn respect on this show!

***Back to Game***

Jake grabbed all of his stuff and moved into the boys' quarters where the four boys there were not amused. "Who let you back in here?" Logan asked.

"Chris did, and he made me immune this time so you can't vote me off."

"I've, uh, I've gotta go." Josh left, taking Jasper with him. "Jazz, he's bad news. Sure we voted him off in New York, but he might have sort of revenge plot."

"Okay? Can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"I feel like using the confessional, but I'm a little nervous."

Jasper and Josh went towards the confessional. Jasper went in, and Josh explained what to do.

***Confessional***

Jasper: I…uh…I think I can do this. Detroit sucked, Dakota is evil, Jake's back in the game, and Leilene and Josh are the only two I can trust. I feel like Holly wants me gone, and who knows about Samantha, Michelle, and Logan. They seem like nice guys, but being nice can lead to your doom. What about that Chris though? He's so mean, yet he seems tamer this season than last time. Is he scared that there's another lawsuit coming his way? I don't know.

***Back to Game***

"Wow! That felt great!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Jazz."

"Let's go to the room."

Jasper and Josh went back to the boys' quarters to get ready for the elimination when someone knocked on the door. It was Leilene. "Jazz? Can I talk to you?" Leilene took Jasper to the lounge where she wanted to ask him something. "Why are you so shy? You seem like a nice guy, although more opinionated than I thought."

"Eh." Jasper didn't want to respond.

"Josh helped you with that confessional didn't he?"

"Maybe I wanted to finally vent."

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, we need to vote someone off."

"Dakota's out of the question, so who can we get rid of?"

"Not sure." Jasper and Leilene continued discussing who to vote off while Jake was sleeping with the television on a monster truck derby. A few minutes later, Chris called everyone to the elimination area to vote someone off.

**AN: Voting time! Everyone needs to vote someone off. Votes will be tallied in either three days or after everyone has voted. (Whichever comes first.) You can still review the story, but your vote must be sent via PM, or it won't count.**

**This week, Jake and Dakota are immune.**

**If you do not vote, I will vote on behalf of your character.**

**Contestants (Post-Merge): **Jake, Logan, Dakota, Samantha, Michelle, Jasper, Josh, Holly, Leilene

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas, Xander


	19. Detroit Elimination

**Chapter 8B: Detroit Elimination**

Everyone situated themselves in a seemingly crowded elimination area. Chris started to explain the ceremony. "Everyone here's voted, and tonight, someone else goes home. The decision tonight decides not only who goes home, but also who becomes the first jury member." Chris opened a shoebox filled with eight Detroit Lions shirts. "Detroit is known for its crappy football team, and with Xander gone, I don't have to worry about him throwing me off the plane. We're talking about a football team so bad, that Detroit refuses to air their games on TV."

"Can I check?" Leilene interrupted.

"No, I already have. Since we're still in Detroit airspace, the TV channels don't air Lions games. Anyway, Jake and Dakota get their shirts first since they're immune." Both guys receive their new shirts, and immediately throw them off the plane.

"Cool, guys. Who would want to support the Lions?" Logan jokingly asked.

"Next up is Josh, who didn't get any votes." Josh received his shirt, and tossed it aside. "Michelle, Samantha, and Holly, you three are also safe." It was down to Jasper, Leilene, and Logan. "Which one of you three is safe? Hard to tell isn't it?"

"Can you just get to the point?" Leilene was getting jittery.

"Fine. All three of you tied."

"What?" All three of them questioned in unison.

"Yeah. Each of you got two votes. That means all three of you tied. Now for a tiebreaker."

"What's he going to make us do?" Logan asked to Jasper.

"Dunno."

"Each of you has to hold on to a bag of Chris Money while the other contestants try and steal it. The first person to lose their Chris Money gets eliminated and sent to New York where the Aftermaths happen."

"Didn't you have that two years ago?" Holly asked.

"No, Holly. That was Chris Cash. Chris Money is worth even less. Well, three people on elimination probation, here's your bags!" Chris handed out three bags of Chris Money to each of the three contestants. "Everyone, start stealing that money!" Everyone else got up and the whole frenzy began. Logan, Leilene, and Jasper kept running away from the others while they kept chasing the money. Eventually, Leilene tripped, spilling the Chris Money all over the elimination area's floor.

***Confessional***

Leilene: If Chris Money was real, I'd be a millionaire already. I wouldn't have to play this game.

***Back to Game***

Leilene tried to scoop as much Chris Money as she could, but it was too late. Chris declared her eliminated. "I tried so hard, for me, my brother, everyone," She said, almost crying in tears. "Come on, tough girl."

"I'll win it for you." Jasper said to her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Come here, you." Leilene grabbed Jasper and gave him the biggest kiss she could. Everyone was shocked as to what happened, except for Chris who was ready to throw Leilene off his plane. In fact, everyone except Chris hugged Leilene goodbye as she prepared to jump off. "Goodbye, everyone. Jazz, win this for me, and learn to stand up for yourself." Leilene picked out a parachute and jumped off of the plane.

The entire plane was silent. Chris headed to the cockpit to sign off. "With our first member of the jury, and eight contestants left, will Jake pull off a diabolical plan? Will Jasper learn to fend for himself? Will Chef learn how to make my coffee correctly? And most importantly, will everyone prepare for the new challenge next week? All of these questions answered and more on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: Aftermath in three episodes. That means two more, then the Aftermath. Leilene is part of the jury, so she votes for the winner when two contestants are left.**


	20. Remember the Alamo!

**AN: I'm stopping reviewer voting, since it's getting fairly close to the end. Even though there are eight contestants left, I have my ideas of who I want to eliminate and in what order. The jury will still vote for a winner in the finale (third Aftermath).**

**Chapter 9: Remember the Alamo!**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on Total Drama American Tour, we went up north to the crime-ridden city of Detroit. The two teams merged, and everyone was for themselves for once. After someone complained about our first challenge being a ripoff, I created an impromptu challenge where everyone had to hop on one foot as long as they could. Dakota won, and Jake got to go back in the game.

The votes went in every direction during the elimination as we had a three way tie between Logan, Leilene, and Jazz. The three of them had to play keep-away with a bag of Chris Money until Leilene tripped, causing her elimination. Eight are left, as we head to the southlands once again for yet another exciting episode of TDAT!

***Back to Game***

For the first time that he could remember, Jasper actually felt emotion. It was the loss of his girl. He wanted to talk to Josh about it, but he was asleep in the boys' quarters along with the others. He got up and headed towards the lounge to think about the recent events. Leilene and Josh gave him the courage to speak out for himself, which alone was a great feat. He kept pondering what to do next and eventually fell asleep in one of the lounge chairs.

The next morning, it was a little noisy in the girl's quarters, despite there being only three girls left. Samantha and Michelle needed to act fast to survive. They argued with each other over who should approach Holly, until Samantha stepped up. "Uh, Holly?"

"What do you want?"

"There are only us three girls left."

"Yeah, tell me something that's not so obvious."

"Can we form an alliance to get rid of the guys?"

"Why should I? You're with Dakota aren't you?"

"Sure, we're dating, but there are five of them and three of us. Even if Dakota votes with us, we still have to get someone else."

"Who?"

"Logan or Jake."

"Why them? I don't trust Jake, and Logan's creepy. Can I suggest Josh?"

"How would Josh help us? He's with Jazz all the time, he'd never vote with us to eliminate Jazz."

"Just talk to him. I don't care for the flirty guy, but we need him for part of our plan."

The three girls continued talking among themselves as the four boys woke up in the boys' quarters. "Where's Jazz?" Josh asked, noticing his friend was gone.

"Did he sneak out again? Dude's really creepy." Jake snarked.

"No, he's just shy. I'll check the lounge." Josh got up and left for the lounge, leaving Logan, Dakota, and Jake alone in the compartment.

"Who's next?" Jake asked.

"Who do you want gone?" answered Dakota. "Just don't vote Sam and you'll be OK."

"Hey!" Logan interrupted.

Oh, I forgot about you, man. Who do you want to get rid of?"

"With Leilene gone, maybe Holly."

"Why her?"

"I feel like she voted for me."

"You said that about Elijah and Xander. Come on, you're just being paranoid."

Jake butted in again. "Sure I was evil and all, but can I help you two?"

"I'm a little nervous about your help, but we need people, so I guess."

***Confessional***

Jake: If Dakota's supposed to be Chris's helper, he's sure doing a crappy job with villainy. Dude's so naïve. He's all beauty and no brains. Like the old saying, beauty fades. Dumb is forever. But hey, it's like I can use him to get the girls to vote off Jazz and Josh.

***Back to Game***

Josh went into the lounge to find Jasper still asleep in the lounge chair. "Phew, he's OK. I think I'll wake him up," he thought to himself. Josh shook Jasper until he finally woke up.

"What? Where am I?"

"It's nine o'clock. What happened?"

"You fell asleep. Something wrong?"

Jasper went into the details, and Josh slowly listened to what happened. Chris took this time to call everyone to the lounge to prepare for another landing. The plane slowly landed in a dry desert environment as the escape hatch opened. The contestants quickly jumped off into the desert. "Where are we?" Michelle asked.

"Beautiful San Antonio, Texas," Chris answered. "Rivers with ferries abound, and one of the most famous forts of the Mexican-American War, The Alamo!" Everyone looked around, but saw no Alamo in sight. "We'll have to go into the city to see it. Everyone, we've got yet another long walk!"

The eight contestants followed Chris into the heart of San Antonio to find the Alamo. On the way there, Chris explained a little bit of history. It took an hour for everyone to get there, and after a quick snack break, The host explained the challenge. "Today's challenge is a game of King of the Hill, or as I like to call it, 'King of the Alamo'. Each contestant will receive a paintball gun…"

"Paintball again?" Holly interrupted.

"You had your way in Detroit, Holly. I'm running this game now. Anyway, each of you gets a paintball gun and your goal is to be the closest to this flagpole when the sun sets." Chris handed out each contestant a paintball gun and started the challenge. Mere seconds after the opening gunshot, it was an all-out war causing splattered paint all over the cracked mud. In fact, the guns ran out of paintballs thirty minutes into the warfare.

***Confessional***

Samantha: It was really fun at first, until we all ran out of paint.

Jake: Chris spreading out his resources too thin again? Dude's gotta stop. No wonder I almost beat him in Orlando. He already got what was coming to him, and soon he'll get more. Hahahaha.

***Back to Game***

With empty paintball guns, the contestants started using the guns themselves as weapons, leaving many bruises and cuts as possible to become the one closest to the Alamo flagpole. With five hours left, everyone started to get tired. In the exhausting afternoon heat, the contestants felt like taking a mid-afternoon siesta, but they knew they couldn't since they would lose the challenge. Chris further insulted them by relaxing in the shade of an alcove.

***Confessional***

Chris: Hosting this show's cooler than ever. I get to watch these guys suffer, and I get paid for it! Win-win for me all the way, man.

***Back to Game***

"Chef?" Chris yelled out. But there was no sign of him. He yelled again, "Chef? You're supposed to be here to get me my ultra-sweet raspberry lemonade!" Still no response, until Chris finally got up from his lounge chair to see what was going on, leaving the contestants behind to duke it out at the flagpole. Chris eventually reached the plane where Chef was, only to find him intrigued about something. "Chris, check this out."

"I wanted my raspberry lemonade thirty minutes ago! Why do I keep you on this show?"

"It's because you can't cook anything to save your life! But check out this weld here, it looks like it's helping the plane, but why is it here? I inspect the cargo hold every day."

"Maybe you didn't notice it before."

"Of course I noticed it today. It wasn't here yesterday? Take that red-haired guy out here right now!"

"I'm not going to. I'm going back to the Alamo, after you get me some raspberry lemonade." Chef reluctantly went into the galley of the plane to get the host a tall glass of lemonade. After five minutes, Chris got his glass and made his way back to the Alamo, only to find the contestants dead tired from the desert sun. All of them were exhausted and lying like corpses in the heat, but still showed signs of life.

***Confessional***

Michelle: This is torture. The worst form of it. I thought we were all going to die out here. This is really cruel, Chris.

Jasper: This week's just like the others, only hotter and drier.

***Back to Game***

Time passed, with Chris doing nothing to revive anyone. It slowly started to get dark as the sun took its time setting. The challenge was still on, with everyone barely able to move. As the sun continued to set, Samantha tried her best to secure a win. Logan was not far behind, with both of them reaching for the flagpole as best as they could with their tired muscles. Everyone else was too tired to even move.

Chris watched for a potential photo finish as the last part of the sun descended into the mountains in the west. As this happened, Chris declared Samantha to be the winner, as her hand was the closest to the flagpole. "Samantha wins invincibility! Let me get you guys some water really quick." Chris walked back to the plane, and with Chef's help, grabbed a giant tank of water to douse the contestants with. Within seconds, everyone was reanimated into their old selves.

***Confessional***

Josh: Looks like I can finally move again. Turns out I didn't die.

***Back to Game***

"This means no one can vote off Sam tonight when we get back to the plane. Let's get out of this desert and maybe head somewhere colder."

When everyone arrived, the plane took off and headed northwest. Everyone was tired, and wanted to get some sleep, but that didn't stop Samantha from approaching Jake.

"Jake? Can I talk to you?" She wanted to get Jake to help her with her plan.

"What?"

"Can you help us get rid of Jazz?"

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"If you don't, you'll be next to go."

"I'll think about it. Just leave me alone."

"Fine, then. Samantha left the lounge and headed into her quarters. Everyone else soon went to bed, as everyone was too tired to even think right now.

"Uh guys?" Chris asked. "We still have an elimination to do." Chris went into each of the gender's quarters. He started with the boys' to find everyone fast asleep, and someone snored up an entire storm, but it was too dark for Chris to know who. He followed into the girls' quarters to find all three of them asleep as well. After checking out Holly and Samantha for a few minutes, he left to his own quarters.

The plane continued circling in the air as the contestants slept. Eventually, the sun rose again and everyone got up. "Why's the door open?" Holly asked the other girls as she got up.

"I thought I closed it." Michelle answered.

"Oh that Josh is going to pay! He snuck in here last night!"

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly! Maybe the latch broke."

"Ever since day one, he's been after me. Change of plans. Who wants to vote off Josh?" There was no response from either girl.

***Confessional***

Samantha: I heard a noise last night while I was asleep. It didn't sound like Josh though.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile in the boys' quarters, there was a similar discussion. "Anyone notice that the door's open?" Logan asked.

"It should be closed." Dakota answered.

"Could one of the girls snuck in?"

"Probably not. They like to stay together."

"If anyone did, I hope it was Holly." Josh interrupted.

"Enough about her," Jake added, "You know she wouldn't do that."

***Confessional***

Josh: So I heard this noise last night while I was asleep. Seemed like someone sneaking in. It was probably Chris, but I hope it's Holly!

***Back to Game***

"Attention all sleepyheads," Chris sounded through the intercom. "Report to the elimination area immediately. We're already behind schedule, and the ski resort we're going to next week is expecting us soon." After everyone got dressed and cleaned up, they all went to the elimination area to vote someone off.

**AN: Who do you think is going to be voted off?**

**This week, Samantha is immune.**

**Contestants (Post-Merge): **Jake, Logan, Dakota, Samantha, Michelle, Jasper, Josh, Holly

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas, Xander, Leilene


	21. San Antonio Elimination

**Chapter 9B: San Antonio Elimination**

Everyone arrived into the elimination area to cast their votes. With all eight contestants situated, Chris started the ceremony. "All of you have already voted, and we're going to do something different this week. Since I have no safe item this week since the USDA wouldn't let me give you Longhorn antlers, I'll just show your votes on the TV here."

***Confessional***

Holly: Once again, I vote Jazz.

Michelle: Jazz, you're creeping us out.

Josh: I vote for Michelle, since Sam's immune.

Dakota: Sorry, dude. I've gotta vote for you, Jazz.

Logan: Tough decision. I'm voting Holly.

Jasper: I vote Holly.

Samantha: Jazz.

***Back to Game***

"With four votes, Jasper's out. I don't need to show Jake's vote after all." Chris felt a desire to show Jake's vote anyway, but before he could, Jake wrestled him to the ground of the plane as everyone else, including Jasper, watched. After the fight was over, Chef dragged Jake back to the boys' quarters and Chris continued the elimination.

"Jazz, I'll never forget you, man." Josh gave his friend a hug, and Jasper waved goodbye to everyone before jumping off the plane. Before he could jump, Josh had one thing to whisper to him. "I'll get that traitor Dakota next time."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Gotta go." Josh left before he could get noticed by Dakota or the others. Jasper grabbed a parachute and jumped off the plane. When Josh rejoined the group, Holly was the first to smack him on the face. "That really hurts you know!"

"Don't be sneaking in our room again!"

"I didn't go in. Someone left our door open, too!"

"Yeah, you would know that. Learn to close the door once in a while!"

"Come on!" The two 'lovebirds' continued squabbling in the elimination area as everyone else watched, except for Chris who left to check something that Chef wanted him to.

As the contestants continued joking around in the lounge, Chris went into the cargo hold to notice another weld that was recently made. Chef was not amused. "I thought I locked up this hold! Red-head's been sneaking in here, welding your plane!"

"Maybe he's making it stronger, but how do you know it's him?"

"I want a lockdown of every player in this game until I get some answers! NOW!"

"Calm down, Chef. I have a feeling it's Jake, but you've got to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he is making the plane stronger. Just leave him alone."

"Fine. I'll go back to the cockpit." Chef furiously left the hold. This gave Chris an opportunity to investigate the welds further. He knocked onto them, and nothing happened. Maybe he was right, and the welds meant nothing. He left the hold, turning off the lights on the way, and started to sign off the show.

***Confessional***

Jake: Phew, close one. I just hope Holly won't vote me off. Say what you want, McLean, Hatchet, and O'Riley, but I'm running this show. The welds are just the beginning.

***Back to Game***

Chris went into the cockpit as the plane started to land in a new location. "What? We're already here? But since we're out of time, will this wintery cold place freeze our hot and dry competitors? Will Samantha's girl alliance make it another week? And will I get some delicious hot cocoa? Find out those questions, in addition to my grandmother's birthday…"

As Chris tried to sign out, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Grandma? You're still alive?" Chris hung up to finish. "Find out the answers these questions and more right here on TDAT! Chef? Call my grandma again. I forget to tell her happy birthday. Wait! Is the camera still on? Turn it off!"

The cockpit camera faded to black.


	22. Cold as the Rockies

**AN: Next week is the Aftermath (After the elimination of course).**

**Chapter 10: Cold as the Rockies**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on TDAT, the hot sun of San Antonio baked our contestants dry. What was supposed to be an action packed game of King of the Alamo became a dehydrated fight for their lives. Eventually, Sam won and was immune from being voting off. Meanwhile, she formed an all girls' alliance and worked with Michelle and Holly into voting off Jasper. Even I'm relieved that the silent freak is gone, but how will the others feel? Will the girls' alliance stay strong, or will it crumble with the guys getting their revenge? As the contestants go from hot to cold, stay tuned for the next episode right here on Total Drama American Tour!

***Back to Game***

Everyone got off the plane and entered the ski lodge as Chris started to explain things. "Welcome to the Mile High city of Denver, Colorado. Hope you brought jackets."

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"It'll be time to play in the snow. I'll give you guys fifteen minutes to enjoy the room temperature ski lodge before I send your sorry butts outside in below freezing temperatures and cloudy skies._ Capiche?_"

The players went their separate ways as Logan sat on a couch by the fireplace. Dakota joined him shortly, and started a conversation. "Don't feel bad about losing Jazz, but we've got to strike back."

"Yeah?"

"Get rid of their leader, Holly, and the other two girls will fall."

"What about Sam?"

"Of course I'll keep Sam, but if you vote with me tonight, I'll make sure you're in the final three. You, Sam, and me. Got it?"

***Confessional***

Logan: I feel like I'm having a trust issue with Dakota. He tried to get me out in Bentonville, but we've been friends the whole trip. I wished I could talk to Josh about this before making my decision.

***Back to Game***

"I guess. Holly is getting annoying."

"Fine." The two guys continued talking about trivial things by the fireplace.

Meanwhile, Holly planned her next move. "He's gone too far this time."

"What?" Samantha answered. "Just get over it. Both cabin doors were open. Maybe Chris did it."

"Even Chris knows not to go into the girls' quarters at night."

"Just stop it you two." Michelle decided to interrupt. "If Josh got his little show, just let him have it. You need to calm down, Holly."

"He crossed the line. I'm done with him."

The three girls continued arguing as Jake and Josh were by themselves in the lodge, with neither one wanting to talk to the other.

***Confessional***

Josh: I'm not mad about Holly kicking me earlier, but she really needs to get over it. I didn't go in her room last night.

***Back to Game***

Chris called everyone to the grand fireplace to explain the challenge. "Before we start the challenge, yes, I went into your rooms last night to check to see if anyone was awake." Everyone sighed in relief, but there was still some confusion. "We're already behind schedule and so we need to get this two-part challenge out of the way. First follow me outside."

The contestants followed Chris outside to the ski lift, and immediately started to freeze. "Today's challenge is a bobsled-ski tournament. This means that the guys will go against the girls in the first round bobsled race, and then the winning gender faces off in an individual ski-off to determine the winner."

"Do we get jackets?" Logan asked.

"No. I'm going to pair each of you up for the ski lift, with one person riding with me up the mountain. First off, Holly, since I know how much you and Josh love each other, why don't you two lovebirds ride the first lift?"

"We're not friends!" Holly yelled back.

"Chris admitted it. Just let it rest."

"Don't talk to me."

"What's wrong?"

"If this competition ends, I'm going to get a restraining order on you, perv boy."

***Confessional***

Josh: Ouch. Just ouch.

***Back to Game***

The fighting couple had to be forced onto the ski lift by Chef, and eventually, they reached the top of the mountain. Next in line were Dakota and Samantha. After an uneventful lift, it was Michelle and Logan's turn. This left Chris and Jake as the last two to board the lift. "What? Why me?" Jake asked.

"Chef said so." Chris answered. " I've gotta put both of my eyes on you to make sure you don't burn the place."

"So? It's just a ski resort."

"You have priors, Jake."

After Chris and Jake rode the ski lift up the mountain, everyone prepared for the bobsled race. "Here's how this works. Girls get the blue sled and guys get the pink sled. Whoever gets the fastest time in two heats wins the first round. Girls go first. Oh, and before I forget, watch out for bears."

The three girls had to work together to push their blue sled down the mountain. After a few tries, all three girls were able to push the sled enough so that it could glide down the track. Samantha, Holly, and Michelle quickly jumped in and went down the course, making sure to drive properly, and they ended up with a respectable time of 56 seconds. The guys were up next.

***Confessional***

Jake: I'm already having a bad day. First Chris watches my every move, and them he gives us a pink sled? What's with this guy?

***Back to Game***

The four guys push, and within seconds, they were speeding down the track. While going down, a bear saw them and started to chase the bobsled, causing the four boys to scream for their lives.

***Confessional***

Logan: Did you see that bear? It had its mouth wide open as if it were ready to eat us. It chased us down the whole track until a park ranger shot it. I hope that doesn't happen again, but it was really thrilling while it happened.

***Back to Game***

The guys ended up with a time of 58 seconds, slightly behind the girls' time. With everyone on the bottom of the mountain, it was time for the second heat. This time, the ski lift trip was uneventful as everyone kept to themselves. At the top of the hill, the girls went first again. Their second trip down the hill was similar to the first, until they flew off the track "Watch out!" Holly shouted and proceeded to duck her head in addition to Samantha's. Michelle ducked on her own, and the sled eventually hit a pine tree and stopped.

"Disqualified!" Chris yelled out. "All three girls to the lodge now!" The three girls were barely able to move, and eventually, Chef helped each of them out of their totaled sled. Other than trauma, all of the girls were okay with no signs of injury. The blue sled was towed and never seen again.

In the lodge, Chef gave the three girls something to do. "Each of you are going to learn about proper wilderness survival. This here's a tent that you won't be needing. Instead, you three are going to learn to sleep under the stars."

"Why are we doing this?" Holly asked.

"Grr. Each of you gets one package of instant ramen, a mess kit, and a sleeping bag for those extra cold nights. Hehehe." Chef handed out the camping supplies to each of the girls as they left to go to the designated campsite.

Meanwhile, Chris and the guys returned to the lodge after a second bobsled run for some delicious hot chocolate. This gave Josh an opportunity to talk to Logan. "I think I need to do it."

"Do what?"

"I think I finally get it. Holly's never going to date me."

"I think you should leave her alone for a while. Besides, there's always Michelle."

"I don't even know her!"

"Sorry I even mentioned it. Say what, if you want Holly off your back, we'll have to vote her off."

"I really don't want to."

"Come on, if the girls keep it up, all of us guys will be picked off one at a time. We need our retaliation to be strong. We already outnumber the girls. Think of Jasper, man."

"Yeah, that's right. Holly always wanted Jazz gone. It's about time I say my piece."

"So you'll vote with us?

"Sure, but you owe me."

Within minutes, Josh and Logan finish their hot chocolate, and go to their cabins to spend the night. The other guys joined them soon after.

***Girls' Camp***

At the campsite, the girls prepared for their ordeal under the stars. "Got some ramen, Sam?" Michelle was feeling a little hungry and very cold. Samantha was willing to share with her. "You know how to start a fire?"

"I don't have any matches, but there's always the two sticks method."

Michelle went up the mountain to find two dry tree branches to start a fire. She rubbed them as fast as she could, but there was no fire. Samantha decided to try, but she also had no luck. "Oh great. It's twenty degrees and I'm going to die out here."

"Just try and fall asleep. Chef can't possibly kill us out here."

"I think he could. Dude's really strict about this."

The three girls started to fall asleep in the cold Colorado snow, and after some time, they slept peacefully until the next morning.

***Guys' Camp***

The guys woke up in their cabins and headed outside to a much clearer day. Chris was already waiting for them. "Congratulations to you four for making it to the second half of the challenge. A ski-off! Each of you gets one run down the ski hill and the fastest time wins invincibility. Pair up for the ski lift." The four guys pair up, with Logan and Dakota as one pair, and Jake and Josh as the other pair.

The four competitors made it to the top of the mountain for the ski-off, and Josh went first. His run looked good for the first half as he snaked around the ski flags, until a trip cost him valuable time. He eventually made it down with a time of 1:32. Logan was next to go. His size made skiing more difficult as he crashed into several trees while trying to snake down the hill. Has he skied down the mountain, he was in pain from the tree impact, and ended up with a worse time than Josh.

***Girls' Camp***

The three girls woke up after a cold winter snowstorm to a much clearer day. Holly managed to use the wood to create a fire for the girls to use to cook their ramen packages. The three girls ate their ramen together, discussing unimportant chitchat. After their meal, the girls broke camp and went to find Chef at the lodge. The walk took an hour, enough for a winner to be decided at the challenge.

***Guys' Camp***

Dakota was the third to ski down the hill, with packed snow from the previous trips making it easier for him to ski, he managed to beat Josh's time and clocked in an impressive 1:19. It was up to Jake to beat that time. Jake took off, skiing as best as he could. He ripped through the course, going around each and every flag.

***Confessional***

Josh: Dude, Jake can ski? Wow.

***Back to Game***

Jake continued shredding the ski hill, until he landed with the winning time of 1:05. "Jake wins this week!" Chris shouted. "Everyone, report to the main lodge. The girls should be back by now."

***Everyone***

The guys met with the girls again, with Dakota saying the first words. "How was it, Sam?"

"Horrendous. I don't want to do it again. Those sleeping bags make the bunks on the plane look like the beds of kings. The ramen tasted terrible, and I'm looking forward to a hot bath on the plane."

***Confessional***

Samantha: The camping experience was horrible. It was way too cold, and Chef could have done it somewhere else like Seattle or something.

Michelle: Overall, the camping trip wasn't too bad. Other than the cold, I feel a little more confident and braver than I did beforehand.

Holly: It was scary, I'll say that. I'd never do it again.

***Back to Game***

"Sorry I asked. I do have a plan on who to eliminate next." Dakota whispered his plans to his girlfriend and she nodded to each one. Chris called everyone back to the plane for departure to the next location. Once everyone boarded, the plane took off.

Everyone was glad to be back in the plane, especially the girls. After all three girls took a hot shower, they all went into the lounge to play cards. The guys relaxed by watching sports on the lounge TV. With their minds all made up, everyone knew who they wanted to eliminate.

***Confessional***

Samantha: So, Holly is it? Well, she is getting really bossy lately.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold, Chef noticed another weld. He took note of it, but this time, he didn't tell Chris. He had something else in mind. He went into the galley and drew a picture of the weld, so he could show it to Jake. After the drawing was finished, he handed it to him and asked, "Does this look familiar to you?"

"No?" Jake tried to lie, but Chef could tell.

"You're lying you son of a bitch. Tell the truth or I'll throw you off right now!"

"I'm trying to help you, okay? The plane was poorly built."

"I slaved for days building this damn thing and you have the guts to say that this plane was built poorly? Do you?"

"Chef Hatchet? Report to the cockpit immediately." Chris's voice boomed through the intercom. He was not happy. Chef knew he had to leave Jake alone as he went to the cockpit to trade places with Chris. The host took this time to call everyone to the elimination area.

**AN: Who do you think is going to be voted off?**

**This week, Jake is immune.**

**Contestants (Post-Merge): **Jake, Logan, Dakota, Samantha, Michelle, Josh, Holly

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas, Xander, Leilene, Jasper


	23. Denver Elimination

**Chapter 10B: Denver Elimination**

Chris started the ceremony immediately. "Seven remain, one goes. Whoever doesn't receive a coffee mug goes down the new and improved Drop of Shame."

"Coffee mug?" Holly asked.

"Wait. That's next week. I meant sleeping bags. Whoever doesn't receive a sleeping bag is out of the game. "Logan, Michelle, Samantha. All three of you are safe. Jake and Dakota are also safe." All five contestants were happy to receive their sleeping bags. It was down to Holly and Josh, who were getting anxious.

"The sooner I get you out of here, Joshie, the sooner I can win."

"The sooner you're history, Holly, the better."

"You're so jury material."

"You're so out of this game."

Chris interrupted the fighting. "Holly, you lost your only means of support. If you didn't vote off Josh's friend Jasper, and even though I'm glad you did, it really cost you. Josh, the girls aren't really that into you. Get that in your thick skull."

"I probably could have dated Rocky?"

"No, and even Seeiah wouldn't date you for a second. Wait, bad joke, man. It's down to you two. One of you will stay and one of you will go. With Chef at the cockpit, I have to read the final vote myself. The last person to be safe is…"

Holly and Josh started to cringe at Chris's pause. Even though the pause lasted five seconds, it felt like fifty. After it seemed like an eternity, Chris read the name. "Josh."

"What?" Holly was not amused. "You all voted me off?"

"You were a bit too controlling." Samantha answered. "Your demands on Josh threw him over the edge. He really is a nice person, and you blew off his chances at a steady relationship."

"Josh? You did this? I'm going to throw you off this plane right now!" Holly charged at Josh and the two of them started to fight, with an occasional kiss in between, until both of them fell out of the plane exit door.

"Wow, two for the price of one. Carter-Martin and Strike." Chris was happy that he had to go to one less location.

"Josh's last name was Strike?" Jake started to laugh. "What kind of name was that?"

Chris celebrated the rest of the contestants. "Congratulations final five! We're going to the Pacific Northwest next week where the beautiful West Coast Ocian [sic] can be in view! O the Joy!"

"Oh joy." Michelle sarcastically responded.

"Drink plenty of coffee because you'll need it. Now get some sleep."

The contestants went back to their rooms and locked the hatches to prevent Chris from sneaking in. Chris took this time to sign off. "With our old not married couple gone, we have five wonderful contestants. We have cowboy Dakota, cowgirl Sam, farm boy Logan, nerdy girl Michelle and finally, evil genius Jake. One of these five will win the coveted million dollar prize. Stay tuned as we head to Seattle next week right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: I am cutting an upcoming location, and so there will be only four locations after the second aftermath instead of five. I couldn't think of a good challenge for Las Vegas. Aftermath, then Seattle, then SF, and the last two are a mystery.**


	24. Aftermath 2

**Aftermath 2: A Flight of Events**

It was another sunny day in Central Park as the audience filled up the bleachers once again. Moments after the crowd settled down, Jane started the show. "Welcome once again to the Total Drama American Tour Aftermath Show! Please welcome our old guests. It's time to present Elijah, Seeiah, Tonia, and Roxanne!" All four old guests arrived and sat down on a brand new white couch while Jane continued. "Joining them are six more wonderful guests. First off, we have a rebel musician that dyes his own hair purple. He's a bad boy, and knows how to charm the pants off any girl he sees. Please welcome Lucas!"

Lucas walked onto the stage and sat down in a folding chair. "Hi Jane."

"How was your time on TDAT?"

"Horrible. Everyone wanted me gone from the start."

"Not really. You did cause quite a bit of mischief, and you kept flip-flopping teams."

"Chris made me! Everyone thought I was the bad guy. But we all know by now that Chris talked to Dakota back in Washington."

"He's just a pawn." Seeiah decided to interrupt. "He's so dumb, that he doesn't know how to button his own shirt. He's nothing but eye candy."

"What about Logan? He's not the sharpest tool in the shed either."

"Enough about the others, Lucas." Jane focused everyone back onto the subject. "Tell us about your time after you were voted off in Orlando."

"You mean after the cops started chasing me?

"Yes, tell us more." Lucas told Jane his story about he ran into some old friends of his and after an hour, he was finally finished.

"Thank you Lucas."

"Can I sing a song now?"

"A short one." Lucas got out a harmonica and started to sing a song.

_America, America  
I love you oh so much.  
But why do you hate me?  
I only do so much._

"Okay. Rhyming words with themselves leads to you getting booted off my stage. Bye!" an intern dragged Lucas off the stage in time for Jane to introduce her next guest. "Well, we have another male contestant with us. I hope you like football as much as he does. Give a warm welcome to our Green Bay Packers fan boy, Xander!"

Xander walked onto the stage and sat in the chair Lucas was just in. "Hey everyone! Go Green Bay!"

An audience member was the first to heckle. "You look dorky with that cheese block!"

After the heckling, Jane started the interview. "How was Bentonville?"

"A dump. Dakota used me, and now he's tag-teaming with Jake and Logan, that backstabber."

"I know Dakota wronged you, but you have to know that he's working for Chris."

"Knew that already. That's old news. I applied for a scholarship at a local Wisconsin community college. Maybe I can turn pro!"

"That's nice. We're here to talk about your time on TDAT. How were the other players? Any dirt on them?"

"Well, Jasper loves watching static on the TV and stares off into space. Josh sings in the shower at night, and I caught him talking to himself a few times. Logan doesn't even lift weights. He says his muscles are natural."

"Wow. Sounds like Josh was creepier than we thought. Anyway, Who do you want to win?"

"Tough question. Let me get back to you on that."

"Maybe next aftermath then? You're taking up valuable stage space, and we have four more people to interview. Stay tuned for more aftermath madness after this short commercial break!"

***Commercial***

Chris: Congratulations to our twenty-four new contestants for season five of Total Drama. Total Drama Colors will begin as soon as this current one's done! Provided I don't die in the course of TDAT, I will be taking these teens to an amusement park they will never forget. Enjoy such stereotypes as The Retro Gamer, The Lyricist, The Punk Rocker, and The Crazy Stalker. Stay tuned to find out more.

***Back to Show***

Jane greeted the audience again. "Welcome back to the Aftermath show. Our next two guests formed a nice couple on the show, so it would be nice of them to introduce them together. Please welcome the blank slate Jasper and his girlfriend Leilene!"

Jasper and Leilene enter the stage and sit down on two folding chairs next to Jane. "Hi. What's up Jane?" Jasper didn't feel like himself. That last line felt like he was eager to say that.

"Whoah! Jasper is that you?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Leilene here, I feel a lot more confident about myself and I can take on the world. She's even going to take me to her town somewhere in California!"

"Yeah. How was your time of TDAT?"

"Pretty cool. I met a lot of cool friends like Josh and a lot of enemies like Lucas. I'm glad I did it even though I didn't talk much before the show. My parents spent a lot of money to have me in speech therapy, but now I don't need it anymore!"

"That's nice, man. Leilene, tell us about your experience."

"I felt like I was under the radar for most of the tour, but in Detroit I felt a little blindsided. I'm not mad or anything, but I am curious as to what happened."

"How did you like that challenge where everyone had to hop on one foot?"

"Terrible. It was the worst challenge I ever did. That first challenge sounded better. What was Chris thinking, Jane?"

"I have no idea. It would have been cool seeing you guys do a criminal heist instead of that lame challenge."

"Sure. Get Xander and Lucas back here! We're going to play a short game that has nothing to do with Detroit." Xander and Lucas rejoin Jane as two interns bring out a large dunking machine. Jane started to explain the rules. "Attention viewing audience, which one of these four peeps gets to go into the tank?"

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!"

"Lucas it is! Get in there!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah. Xander, Jazz, and Leilene will try to dunk you with these car mufflers." Jane then whispered to the three throwers. "These are from Detroit. Don't tell the audience that, also watch where you throw them." Jane then spoke out loud to the audience. "Whoever manages to dunk Lucas into the water wins a free TDAT t-shirt. Read? GO!"

Jasper went first. He tried throwing the car muffler, but it only went two feet. Leilene was next. Her throw barely hit the target. Xander went, and missed. "Aww. All three of you missed. Try again." Jasper threw the car muffler again, and made t another foot, but still missed. Leilene tried again, and missed.

All three of them threw their car mufflers and missed the tiny target until someone bolted onto stage. "I want a turn!"

"We haven't got to you yet, Holly!"

"I don't care!" Holly threw a car muffler and managed to hit the target on her first try, sending Lucas into the icy cold water. "See? I could have done it."

"I wasn't doubting you. While Lucas dries off, let's interview out next guest Holly. How was your experience on TDAT? By the way, here's your shirt."

"Horrible. This creepy guy named Josh kept stalking me. Thanks for the shirt, though."

"Admit it. You still like him, even after what he did to you in Denver. Here's some nice proof!

***Start Tape***

Holly: Yeah, Joshie's so hot. I could kiss him all day. _(Holly holds up a picture of Josh and starts to make out with it.)_

***Back to Show***

"That did not happen." Holly objected to the tape.

"Well, we've got another one." Jane showed the audience a second tape.

***Start Tape***

Holly: I wish I could marry Josh. Hopefully he doesn't see this.

***Back to Show***

"The cat's out of the bag." Jane smiled as she said that.

"I have no comment." Holly stormed off the stage.

"I think it's time for another commercial.

***Commercial***

Judge: Feel like you're getting sued? Too bad! I hear all sorts of cases from whiny brats to male models! If you're getting sued, I hope you have a good lawyer or you'll be sentenced to death by me, The Honorable Robert Mills.

***Back to Show***

Jane greeted the audience once again. "Welcome back to the TDAT Aftermath show. We have one last guest this week. Please welcome our cocky flirt, Josh!

No response.

"Josh? Joshua Strike? Where is he?"

Still no response.

After a third pause, Jane received a note from an intern. After reading it, she made an announcement. "Well, it looks like Josh is in Seattle." Jane read the note further, "How'd he get on another plane? Anyways, it looks like Josh cannot be with us today." The audience sighed in disappointment, although in disbelief about his plane trick.

"With no Josh, I'll have to end the Aftermath early. Join us next time where Jasper, Leilene, Holly, and the rest of the jury will vote for a winner at our secret finale spot. Viewers at home, try to guess where it is! Stay tuned for another exciting week of challenges and fun right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: Josh is back in the game. Sorry about the length. Like the first Aftermath, I'm not good at filler, but take note of a few things here, as they'll be important later. The TDSCR cast will eventually be posted on my DA page.**


	25. The Coffee Wars of 2011

**AN: Sorry I'm so late on this one.**

**Chapter 11: The Coffee Wars of 2011**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on TDAT, our final seven went from hot to cold in Denver, Colorado. The seven were split into a match between the boys and the girls in a bobsledding match. The boys won, and they competed in a ski-off to determine the winner. Jake came in with his first real victory, and got his first legitimate invincibility. Meanwhile, the girls had to learn about wilderness survival from Chef Hatchet. When everyone regrouped, the elimination ceremony took an unexpected turn as both Holly and Josh fell out of the plane. However, Josh is technically still in the running thanks to an anonymous tip from an Aftermath commentator. Find out what happens as we fly west right here on Total Drama American Tour!

***Back to Game***

Josh was at the Denver airport looking for a flight to Seattle. "I need one ticket to Seattle, preferably an express flight."

"Sorry. All of our seats are booked for the next two weeks. I could book you for a flight to Seattle, but you'll have to stop in Chicago, Brisbane, and maybe even Jeddah."

"Forget it."

Josh said his goodbye to the ticketing clerk and thought of a plan. He noticed someone with a large dog in a cage, and he approached the cage when no one was looking. He opened the cage, and released the dog. Soon after, he went inside and locked it from the inside, asking someone to put the cage through checked baggage.

***Confessional***

Josh: That cage was tight, but I didn't expect anyone to be fooled by this.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, back on the plane, The final five celebrated their victory. "Final five! Whoo hoo!" Jake seemed the happiest. All five of them were in the lounge waiting for a surprise from Chris. Moments later, the host entered.

"Congratulations to all five of you for making it this far. To show my gratitude, Chef baked a cake for all of you to eat, and it's good food, too."

One by one, each person got their slice. For the most part, the cake was delicious, and had a wonderful butter-crème filling. Everyone finished their cake as Chris announced their next location. "Today, we'll be going to Seattle! The city named after a Native American chief that no one knows about. Prepare for landing in fifteen minutes."

***Confessional***

Michelle: Seattle! It's so pretty. I hope we go up the Space Needle.

***Back to Game***

The plane landed on time, and everyone got out. Chris started explaining the rules of the next challenge. "Here, we're at Seattle-Tacoma airport. The first part of the challenge is a taxi ride to the Space Needle. I need each of you to get me a bag of Starbucks coffee before you arrive at the Space Needle where I will give you further instructions. Now go!"

The contestants rushed forward to find the closest taxi they could find. Logan got a taxi first. "Take me to the closest Starbucks." He said to the driver as they took off. Samantha got a taxi with ease, followed by Michelle.

Jake and Dakota were the only two left behind without a taxi. While waiting for one, they took the time to strategize. "Hey Jake,"

"What?"

"I think it's time."

"For?"

"You know what for. Lose the third."

"Lose the third? I don't understand you. Don't tell me you're getting rid of Logan. He's not a threat. Keep him."

"I think he is. He doesn't have any enemies, and with Holly and Josh gone, it's the perfect time."

"We're running out of options. What of our guys' alliance?"

"There never was one. There's our taxis!" Dakota and Jake went into their taxis to try to find a Starbucks.

***Confessional***

Dakota: My plan was simple. Get rid of Logan, then, the girls and I could get rid of Jake. Then Michelle will fall, and finally, Sam and I would be in the final two. The perfect crime, but hey, it's like this tour can't be much longer.

Jake: No, six-pack. That's not how I do it. If anyone goes first, it's Michelle, then you. But, hey, if my weld plan goes through, the show will have more ratings than it ever had.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, Logan and Samantha already got their bagged coffee and started to head to the space needle. Michelle had a little trouble getting hers. "Can I get a double mocha powder?"

"What?" The barista replied.

"Okay? How about a chocolate coffee bag?"

"Our dry stuff's on the rack."

"Oh." Michelle bought a bag of regular roast and left the store only to run into Dakota heading. "They only sell roast."

"And?"

"Bye!" Michelle left to find another taxi.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Wow. Okay? Why did she tell me that?

***Back to Game***

Jake and Dakota eventually got their bags of coffee as all five players raced towards the Space Needle. Despite her problems getting the coffee, Michelle arrived first. "Yay! I won!"

"Not so fast." Chris was already there to give the bad news. "This wasn't really the challenge, but nice coffee." Chris takes the bag and tosses it into a trash bin.

"What? I worked hard to get that!"

"Tough luck. Now we just need four more people to show up…"

"Five." A voice entered the room.

"Josh?" Chris started to get angry. "What are you doing here? You're out of the game!"

"No, I'm not. You voted off Holly! She and I fought and I fell out by accident."

"Since you fell out of the plane, you're out of the game."

"That doesn't even make sense. We all fell out of the plane in Washington remember?"

"Oh yeah. I could always use someone else to torture. Just wait here until everyone else arrives."

Within moments, everyone else arrived. It was almost as if it was right on cue. Chris inspected each of the individual coffee bags before promptly throwing them out. "I have an important announcement before revealing the second part of the challenge. Last week, Josh was unfairly eliminated from the game. And, now he's back, though I still don't get why he's back."

***Confessional***

Jake: Change of plans, Michelle, then Josh, then Dakota.

***Back to Game***

"This leads to the second part of the challenge. Each of you must carry a large pot of liquid coffee over your head all the way up to the top of the Space Needle. Since the elevator's broken, you'll have to take the stairs!"

"No way!" Jake protested.

"We've gone this far, we can do this!" Logan was eager to start the challenge.

"Now be careful here. The first three up to the top with coffee get to move on. Lose your coffee, and you're out of the game. Any questions?"

No response.

"Then let's go!" Chris opened the door to the Space Needle stairwell where six pots of coffee were already waiting.

"Why are there six pots?" Michelle asked.

"A spare, just in case people named Josh come back into the game."

"Oh well." All six contestants rushed into the stairwell to grab their coffee pots. Within moments, they started climbing the stairs. For most of the trip, Michelle was in the front, followed by Samantha. Jake and Josh took the rear, mostly joking with each other while carrying their coffee.

"How'd you get back here?" Jake asked.

"I had to fly in cargo in an express flight! I don't want to talk about it."

"Hahaha! Sucks to be you." Jake broke out in laughter, almost spilling his coffee, but he held on to it.

"Just wait before you smell like an old dog dying from neglect before laughing at that." Jake laughed even harder at Josh's reply, but still held on to his coffee.

Meanwhile, Logan and Dakota were in the middle of the pack, making friendly conversation. "You like Seattle?" Dakota asked.

"Sure. It's really dark in here."

"It's not like we're supposed to be in here. It's a maintenance stairwell, dude."

"I knew that. Why do you like Seattle?"

"Meh. A little cold for me. I'd rather stay in Texas."

"I didn't say live. I'd stay in New York myself. So much to do there."

"If you say so…" Dakota took the opportunity to extend his leg in front of Logan's, causing him to trip. Logan's coffee pot immediately broke as his sweater was soaked in brown coffee.

"What just happened?" Josh heard the pot break.

"Logan's pot broke." Dakota shouted back.

***Confessional***

Jake: Logan's pot broke? Hahaha! But six-pack got his way, he's going down now!

Logan: Did I trip on something? No. I'm pretty good at climbing stairs. Wait, Dakota did this. He's totally going to pay.

***Back to Game***

All six contestants reached the top of the Space Needle, with Samantha and Michelle as the first to the top. Dakota followed soon after. Logan joined them along with Josh and Jake. When everyone got situated, Chris arrived from the elevator. "They fixed the elevator. Wow," Chris stared at Logan's sweater. "What happened to you?"

"Dakota broke my pot."

"Dakota did what?" Samantha started to get angry.

"No coffee means no million. Exit's that way, though here's a dry t-shirt from the Space Needle gift shop." Chris throws a t-shirt in Logan's direction. After everyone said their goodbyes, the farm boy changed shirts and left the Space Needle to board a helicopter. The other five contestants listened to Chris's next set in instructions. "The girls and Dakota will compete in the third part of the challenge. Remember that challenge back in TDI where you had to build a totem pole?"

"Uh, no?" Samantha replied.

"Get ready to do it yourselves. The Native Americans of the Pacific Northwest were known for building totem poles to tell stories. The story you'll be telling is the story you're in up to now." Chris unveiled different colored heads that looked familiar to everyone. "Each face you see here is representative of a Total Drama American Tour contestant. Your job is to build your totem pole from the first person eliminated to the last up to now. Interns! Bring in the Logan heads!" An intern came in and placed three Logan heads onto the floor. "Also, note any returns in the game. If you don't have the order right, you don't win the challenge."

***Confessional***

Samantha: Note any returns? What does he mean by that?

***Back to Game***

"Ready?" Chris sounded a foghorn, and the challenge was on.

"Jake was first. He was a freak, and still is." Michelle placed Jake's head onto the floor.

Meanwhile Samantha was working on her pole. "Jane, then Jake, then Seeiah, then Elijah. Wow our team sucked, or was Elijah first? Don't remember him that well."

Dakota had little problems building his pole, until he tried to find a Tonia face. "Who was Tonia again?" he thought to himself. He kept looking for one, but couldn't find one in his pile.

"Roxanne was next." Michelle found the Roxanne head in her pile. "She and Seeiah always kept fighting. That's why we got rid of them."

Dakota finally found a Tonia head, and a Roxanne one. "Lucas, where are you?"

Samantha was already up to Xander. "Then Jake came back, and Leilene got voted off. She was cool, but sad to see her go."

Michelle placed Jasper's head on her pole. "Jazz, you finally branched out. Holly, loosen up. Josh, same thing, and Logan, I already miss you." Michelle thought she was done with her pole. "Done!" She yelled out.

"No, you're not. Jane was eliminated before Jake, remember?"

***Confessional***

Michelle: So close, yet so far away. Now I've got to start over.

***Back to Game***

Samantha finished her pole. "Done!"

"Let me check." Chris went up to her pole, and everything was correct. "Sam wins again!"

"Yay! I'm in the final four!"

"Jake? Josh? We're getting out of here." Everyone left the Space Needle to prepare to vote someone else off.

**AN: Who do you think is going to be voted off? Also, guess where the finale is.**

**This week, Samantha is immune.**

**Contestants (Post-Merge): **Jake, Dakota, Samantha, Michelle, Josh

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas, Xander, Leilene, Jasper, Holly, Logan


	26. Seattle Elimination

**Chapter 11B: Seattle Elimination 2**

"How could you do that?" Samantha found out the truth, and took no delay in questioning her boyfriend.

"How couldn't I? He was walking so slow."

"You betrayed your friend! How could you live with yourself like that?"

"I could." Jake interrupted.

"Stay out of this!"

"I want an answer, and while we're at it, We're through!"

Jake decided to offer some sarcastic terms of endearment. "It's okay six-pack. We all make mistakes, and you made all the wrong ones."

Dakota felt a little remorse. It was a little only because he felt like Chris was using him. Feeling he was the next to go, he went the boys' quarters to talk to Josh. "Josh? You busy?"

"What do you want?"

"Since Sam's immune, wanna get rid of Michelle?"

"Jake needs to go."

"Keep him. The jury will never vote for him to win. If anyone's going it's me or her."

"I'll just vote for you then."

"Ugh."

***Confessional***

Dakota: No one trusts me anymore! It was just a little trip, nothing special. Logan could have just gone around.

***Back to Game***

Josh left the quarters and chatted with Samantha. "Hey. Sorry about Dakota."

"Don't talk to me."

"Geez. What did I do? Sure Holly thinks I'm a stalker, but I'm not like that."

"Now's not the time."

"Where's Michelle at?"

"She's got airsick for some reason. She's been resting ever since the plane took off."

"Who you voting for?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I were you I'd vote for him too."

"Sure. I'll be on that. Got any coffee?"

"I'm all coffeed out. Maybe there's some tea in the galley."

***Confessional***

Josh: I'm glad I'm back in the game, but it's so boring with only five of us. To be honest, I'm having second thoughts on voting off Dakota. Michelle's a bigger threat than he is. Maybe I'll go talk to him.

***Back to Game***

After getting some tea, Josh decided to go back into the boys' quarters. "You're back?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah. You're right. We need to get rid of Michelle. She's a threat if she stays."

"See? I'm glad I got some sense in you. Now we just need Jake."

The two guys went into the cargo hold to find Jake, who was welding one last weld. "Got it!"

"What just happened?" Josh asked, not really knowing what was going on.

"Just finished something. It'll be a finale that no one will forget."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Will you help us vote off Michelle?"

"I'll see."

"All contestants to the elimination area!" Chris was ready to start the ceremony. Moments later, everyone arrived and sat in their seats. "Wow. Only five of you left, and four coffee mugs to give out. Chef and I used up the spares from Denver. Each of you has voted and soon one of you will be taking the fifth place finishing spot on Total Drama American Tour."

"Just get on with it." Samantha was more than eager to start the ceremony.

"First up, Sam and Josh are safe." Chris handed out coffee mugs to Josh and Samantha. "Jake, you're safe too. No one voted for you this time. Quite a shocker."

"Cool. No votes!" Jake was happy to receive a coffee mug.

"Dakota and Michelle? You two are on the chopping block." The two of them cringed in fear for the final coffee mug. "The person eliminated tonight is…Dakota!"

"What? I thought we had a deal guys?"

"Exit's that way. Just strap this on and jump out that door."

Dakota put on the parachute, but before he could jump out, Chris called him back. "Sorry. I'm just joshing you."

"Hey!" Josh interrupted.

"You're safe, which means that Michelle's out!"

"What? How could you vote me off?"

"You were too strong." Josh answered. "No offense given. You're a great person, and someone that I can hang around with, but not someone who I would want to compete for a million dollars with."

Michelle brushed Josh's insult off as she jumped off the plane, parachute and all. Chris congratulated the four remaining players afterwards. "Congratulations to the final four. We'll be heading south to sunny California where our tour will unfortunately end. With two more locations left. One last big challenge, and then a jury vote to determine the winner! So rest up."

The final four contestants went back to their quarters. In the girls' quarters, Samantha was by herself. She thought of something insignificant for a while, and then went to sleep.

***Confessional***

Samantha: Last girl, huh? I can do this. I can totally beat the guys. The girls' quarters will be very quiet now.

***Back to Game***

Chris took the time to end the show. "Four left as we head to San Francisco, the West Coast city of pride. One will win the million, and the other three will wish they did. Find out as the players face their memories next week right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: Next week's location is very important to the flow of the game. Make sure not to miss it.**


	27. The City by the Bay Part 1

**AN: I would like some comments. I noticed that there have been fewer reviews each week.**

**Chapter 12A: The City by the Bay (Part 1)**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on TDAT, the sleepy town of Seattle, Washington, but our contestants were sleepless when they had to carry a large pot of genuine Starbucks coffee up to the top of the space needle. Dakota hit hard, and caused Logan's coffee to spill. No coffee equals no million dollars. As Logan left to join his eliminated friends, Dakota, Samantha, and Michelle built a totem pole from eliminated contestants' faces in a throwback from Total Drama Island. After a long race, Samantha claimed her second victory, and Michelle was voted off.

Four are left. Who will be eliminated next? Will it be evil genius Jake, who I'm really getting annoyed with? Or will it be cocky cowboy Dakota, who Samantha's getting annoyed with? Or maybe it could be Josh, who Holly was getting annoyed with? Or finally, it could be Samantha, who no one's getting annoyed with. Find out who goes home next right now on Total Drama American Tour!

***Back to Game***

For once, it was a quiet morning in the girls' quarters. Samantha got dressed and decided to read on her bed, knowing the guys would probably still be sleeping.

***Confessional***

Samantha: I'm still not used to it. I'm the only girl left, going against three guys. I really need to focus and make it through this round so I can face the jury.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, in the boys' quarters, the three guys were also surprisingly quiet after they woke up. After getting dressed, Josh left the room to go to the lounge.

***Confessional***

Josh: So we have four misfits that don't really belong. This is worse than New York. Jazz, I miss you, buddy.

Jake: I've got to come up with something better. Six pack's gonna freak when my plan finally goes off. In fact, I might do it a little early. I will have my revenge!

Dakota: I think I did it. Now I just need Jake and Josh one more time, and it'll be an all guy victory. Or I can try to get Sam back, with these. _(He takes his shirt off and flexes for the camera.) _Oh, and Logan, if you see this, sorry, but I have to play the game. Hope you understand.

***Back to Game***

Dakota left his shirt behind as he left the confessional, and decided to take a nap on one of the lounge chairs next to Josh. "Hey dude?" Josh wanted to get the cowboy's attention.

"What?"

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Dude, this is going to be awesome here, and I need your help. You've got muscle right? We're going to try to convince Sam to vote with us to get rid of Jake.

"She hates both of us. She's not going to vote with us."

"Come here." Dakota flexed his abs. "Come feel them."

"What? I don't swing that way."

"I'm not hitting on you. It's part of my plan."

"If you're going to do that in front of Sam. She'll kill you. Just get over it."

Meanwhile, Jake left to go to the confessional. When he got in, he noticed Dakota's blue shirt still on the floor. Without thinking twice, he swiped it.

***Confessional***

Jake: Wow that was easy. Now I just need to throw his shirts overboard.

***Back to Game***

Dakota and Josh's conversation in the lounge continued. "Then you do it. Take off your shirt and let me see what you've got."

"It's not much, but Sam likes me better already." Josh took off his shirt and revealed a muscular physique that almost put Dakota's to shame.

"Nice. Holly doesn't know what she's missing out on."

"So here's the deal. When we get off the plane, you strut your stuff to try and win Sam over, then all three of us vote off Jake. Okay now. Give it your best shot. You should be good at this."

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Okay. Pretend I'm Holly." Josh reluctantly started to flex and Dakota placed his hand on Josh's stomach. "Yeah. That'll work, dude." Just as Dakota let go, Jake walked in to get a pot of coffee.

"What the hell?" Jake then bursted out laughing as Josh put his shirt back on, while taking a photo of the situation. "Dudes just came out of the closet!" Jake laughed some more. "This is rich!"

"That's not what it seems." Josh was quick to recover.

"Just let him think that." Dakota reprimanded Josh's recovery. "I'll be right back."

Dakota went back into the confessional to put his shirt back on, only to find it gone. "Jake? Have you seen my shirt?"

"No, gay boy."

***Confessional***

Dakota: I liked my other nickname better. Now everyone's gonna think I'm gay. No, this can't be. I'm starting to lose it. First I lose Sam, and then Jake misinterprets things, and steals my shirt. This is one rough day.

***Back to Game***

Dakota ran back to the lounge to talk with Josh. "Josh? Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"They might be too small, but you can give it a try."

After going back into the boys' quarters to put on a shirt, which fit perfectly, although a little snug and revealing, the cowboy put on his hat and rejoined the other guys.

"Oh look, now we've got twins! Now just make out, and it'll be gold!" Jake boasted out while still laughing.

Josh punched Jake right in the face, launching him down to the cold metal floor with a nosebleed.

"Nice one, man!"

Jake got up and went into the galley to clean up, as Chef and Samantha came into the lounge to talk about the next location. "Where's Jake?" was the first thing he asked.

"He's cleaning up in the galley." Josh answered.

"Get him out here, now!"

"Where's Chris?"

"He's flying the plane, so I'm going to explain things." Josh left to get Jake and when they came back, Chef continued his speech. "Today, you four are going to the place the military forgot. San Francisco, California. It'll be a long gauntlet through your past memories. No, it won't be your childhoods or anything, but memories all of you shared on this tour." Chef then stared at Jake and snarkally added, "Well, most of you. Get ready to jump off in fifteen minutes."

Chef left to go back into the cockpit to trade places with Chris, allowing Chris to jump with the contestants. When he got there, he noticed two people wearing the same black shirt. "Two Joshes? Where's Dakota?"

"I'm Dakota. I had a shirt problem thanks to Jake."

"Not caring. In twelve minutes, all of you will be jumping off of this plane and landing on Alcatraz Island, where you will wait for further instructions." Twelve minutes later, everyone jumped off the plane as it flew over Alcatraz Island. Within seconds, all four players landed on the island along with Chris. "Today's challenge is a long one, so stay focused and pay attention. Remember the old challenges?"

"Is this what Chef meant by 'face our memories'?" Jake answered.

"Yes. Get ready to recreate some of them in this multi-step gauntlet through San Francisco. First, each of you will have to swim from this island to Pier 39. I advise using these wetsuits." Chris showed off four different colored wetsuits. "The water's really cold, and you might die if you don't wear one. One you make it to Pier 39, you will have to find one key that will open up a box. Inside, you will find a paintball gun."

"What's that for?" Samantha asked.

"You'll need it to shoot a target on the top of Nob Hill. Take a cable car up to the designated spot and shoot your colored target. Your color is the same one as your wetsuit. Shooting the target will release a bobsled that you will use to sled down to Chinatown, where three happy customers will be willing to buy the robot parts located in your bobsled."

"Are they the same ones as Bentonville?" Samantha had another question to ask.

"No. From Chinatown, take the cable cars to Russian Hill where you will find a colored coffee squirt gun. Shoot the coffee to raise the ball to the top of the tube. That will release a flag that you must carry with you back to Pier 39. Once you go back there, you must raise that flag on the flagpole and surf back here to Alcatraz Island using a surfboard from the pier. The first person to make it back here wins invincibility and will be guaranteed to be in the final three."

"Got it." Samantha was determined.

"One more thing before you start. All four of you must wear these flowers picked from Lombard Street, the second crooked-est street in the world."

"What's the first?" Dakota asked.

"Why Wall Street of course. Haha." Chris laughed at his own joke.

***Confessional***

Chef: McLean? You stole that joke from the cable car drivers! You also owe one of them $20 for talking to a girl on your cell phone, cheapskate.

***Back to Game***

"Any questions?" Chris paused for a moment.

"Yeah," Samantha answered. "We didn't do anything with a squirt gun."

"I know, but it's been filled with the leftover coffee from the Seattle challenge."

***Confessional***

Samantha: That's just wrong.

***Back to Game***

"Ready?" Chris held out some matches, ready to fire a rocket firework into the air. "When the firework goes off, the challenge starts!" Chris lit the rocket, and soon after, it exploded in the sky, and the challenge was on. Everyone put on their wetsuits and started to swim towards the pier. The water was really cold, though warmer than the Boston water.

Dakota was the first to arrive at the pier, and while looking for his key, he encountered a familiar face. "Oh it'sa you againa! Get out ofa my restaraunta."

"You again?"

"I run this restauranta. It's my new one after my Boston restauranta closed a downa because of you and you're a muscle bound a frienda"

"I'm looking for another key, and your window has it."

"Tough a luck."

Dakota left the restaurant and started to think of a different approach this time to get his key.

Meanwhile, Samantha's key was in an aquarium right on the pier. "This does feel very familiar," she thought to herself. She went into the aquarium, and got her key with ease. Now she had to find her box.

Josh also had trouble finding his key. He looked for a fishery similar to the one in Boston, but couldn't find one. He found a key located on the top of a service tower, so he started climbing. Moments later, he reached the top, and found his key. "Now how do I get down?" He thought to himself. He thought of a way, and attempted to slide down the pole. After hitting some branching obstructions, he made it down.

Jake didn't even consider doing the challenge. He made it to the pier, but instead of finding his key, he went into town to finish the last part of the plan. He took out his cell phone, and started dialing a number. "Number of welds? ten. Location of welds? cargo hold. Style? fillet." His cell phone started to give a description of the welds Jake placed on the plane. He entered a code phone number onto his cell phone. All he had to do now was wait for the perfect moment.

Back on Pier 39, Dakota found a homeless bum sitting on a bench. "Change? Spare some change?"

"Dude, I'll give you a buck if you go inside that restaurant and get that key for me."

"Ugh. You will?"

"Yeah. Here you go." Dakota gave the bum one dollar as he went inside the restaurant and went as fast as he could to get the key before the snooty waiter could notice. The bum made it outside, but he pocketed the key before Dakota could get his hands on it. "Hey! Get back here!" He chased the bum down, and caught him as he was about to run for it to sell the key. "You sneaky thief! Give me that key! I need it!" Dakota took the key by force and ran sway so he could find his box.

Moments later, Samantha found a box. She attempted to open it, but the key she had didn't fit.

***Confessional***

Samantha: Chris? Don't tell me you put fake boxes on the pier!

Chris: _(In a day spa) _I forget to tell them that there are fake boxes on the pier so that I can spend more time getting my pedicure done. These shops are great, and I've got money to burn.

***Back to Game***

It took two more boxes before Samantha found her paintball gun. "Got it!" She screamed, as she ran towards a cable car. "Let me on!" She said to the operator.

"It costs $10. Gotta keep the tradition alive."

"Ten dollars for one way?"

"It used to be five, but this economy you know."

"Fine I'll pay." Samantha paid the car operator ten dollars and left the pier. Josh was the next to find his box, and like Samantha, he had an argument with the cable car drivers. The argument went for so long and so heated that Josh had to pay twenty dollars to ride the cable car.

Jake still refused to participate in the challenge. He found an old run-down building in a bad part of the city to serve as his base of operations.

***Confessional***

Jake: This is a dump, but hey a copy machine, and it still works. Time to cause some much-needed drama.

***Back to Game***

Jake found a giant mountain of blank paper, and using the photo of Dakota he took earlier, he got to work making copies. It took about 1000 copies before Jake felt satisfied. He left the building and started posting the copied flyers throughout the town.

Samantha reached Nob Hill first, and started to fire her paintball gun at her target.

***Confessional***

Samantha: The paintball challenge. Just like Gettysburg and San Antonio.

***Back to Game***

She missed the first shot. She fired again, and missed. On her third try, she hit the target, and it opened a garage door containing a white bobsled. As she went to pull it out, Josh made it to Nob Hill, and started to fire his gun. It took him five shots to hit the black target on the wall. Moments later, his garage door opened, revealing a black bobsled.

As Samantha got her bobsled out of the garage, she noticed Josh standing in her way. "Out of my way, Josh."

"Not yet. You've got to check this out." Josh took off his shirt and started to flex his muscles to try and impress Samantha. It didn't work.

"Do you do this to every girl you know?"

"Come on, Sam." After a pec bounce, she still wasn't attracted.

"You're too much like that demonic beast."

"You can't resist this, Sam." Josh kept trying to flirt with Samantha, and after a third attempt, it still didn't work.

"Move or I'll make you move."

Josh's plan failed, and in shame, he put his shirt back on and went to his bobsled. He tried pulling it out, and before he got it out, Dakota arrived at the hill with his paintball gun. He hit his target in one shot and headed to his blue bobsled. Josh was still pulling his as Dakota started to pull his own bobsled out onto the street.

"It didn't work." Josh told Dakota.

"What did you do?"

"I did what you wanted me to do. She's not into me."

"If she's not going to cooperate, then she has to go."

"Sorry. I've got a challenge to do." Josh finished pulling his bobsled out onto the street and headed into Chinatown.

***Confessional***

Dakota: Josh, I don't understand you sometimes. It's not that hard to impress a girl. Hey, I did it when I showed up in New York.

Samantha: Holly? If you hear this, tell every girl in the Aftermath to get a restraining order on Josh. He's not going to quit, and he's freaking me out.

***Back to Game***

Dakota got his bobsled out into the street as headed into Chinatown as Chris finished his pedicure. "Who will win this important challenge? Probably not Jake, but he's not out yet. Find out who makes it to the final three next time right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: Who do you think is going to win the challenge? Also will Jake's plans succeed?**

**Contestants (Post-Merge): **Jake, Dakota, Samantha, Josh

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas, Xander, Leilene, Jasper, Holly, Logan, Michelle


	28. The City by the Bay Part 2

**Chapter 12B: The City by the Bay (Part 2)**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, we went to San Francisco, where there are flowers everywhere and a great place to get a pedicure. Our contestants are still in a long race based on past challenges, so let's get in right on the fun!

***Back to Game***

Samantha was the first to arrive at Chinatown. She felt the cold robot parts rubbing against her legs as her sled slid down the street and into the middle of town. She quickly bailed out of her sled as it crashed into a wall. She got the three parts out of her sled and started to look for customers.

Josh followed, only his landing was a little better. He was the first to find a customer, a Chinese woman at the entrance to a massage parlor. "Massage?" The woman asked.

"Sorry. I'm looking to sell these parts."

"I only sell massage."

"Later!" Josh ran off to find another customer. "Does anyone need robot parts?"

"Go to Japan Town! They need lots of parts! We've got everything we need!" A passer-by briefly mentioned to Josh, who was stuck with content people everywhere he saw.

***Confessional***

Josh: Where are all the people? Am I just going to throw these parts out?

***Back to Game***

Samantha wasn't having much luck either. She managed to get one lady to buy a robot arm. She had another potential customer getting distracted by a police chase through town.

Dakota finally made it down the hill with his robot parts. He took them out, and saw three ladies sitting on a bench. "Hey, checks? Want to buy some robot parts?" Dakota took off the black shirt he had on, and the three ladies swooned immediately. They could not stop staring, as they paid ten dollars per part. It was time for Dakota to move on; leaving the shirt he borrowed from Josh behind.

Josh went back to where his bobsled was, only to find the three girls that Dakota charmed still on the bench on the sidewalk. "Come here sweetie. We remember a sexy black shirted boy when we see one."

"Excuse me?" Josh was a little confused.

"You can't leave." One of the three girls gently pulled Josh onto the bench and started feeling his body. The other two soon followed. "So you've got some nice arms, don't you?" The girls felt Josh's arms as he wanted to sell some robot parts to the girls.

***Confessional***

Josh: Oh my God. I'm in heaven right now! Yes! I knew I could do it! Take that Dakota!

***Back to Game***

"Uh girls? You want some robot parts?"

"We just got some remember?"

"Do you know anyone who wants some?"

"Of course we do. Come with us."

"Oh kay." Josh's face beamed with excitement as he followed the three girls to a Chinese businessman.

Meanwhile, Samantha sold her last part to a custodian and started to head to Russian Hill. Getting her money ready, she paid for another cable car trip. On the way there, the cable car stopped. "Sorry customers, but out car is broken. You'll have to wait here while we get new controls for this thing."

Everyone sighed in disappointment. Some even left the cable car. Samantha decided to say since she knew walking was out of the question. While waiting for the replacement part, she saw a poster with a familiar face on it. It was her ex-boyfriend's. It had black letters with the word GAY in all caps on the top. "Oh my God. What the hell?" The cowgirl thought to herself.

Moments later, she saw another familiar face. It was Jake. It took her a few seconds to recognize him as the real Jake and not a poster. "Jake? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Pier 39?"

"I'm not playing this challenge. I have something better planned out. Check out these posters. Sweet huh?

"No. Take them down. I know I can't stand the guy, but you're ruining his image."

***Confessional***

Jake: As if I'll ever do that. Gay boy's life is over. Who knows where these posters will end up? Santa Barbara? Los Angeles? San Diego?

***Back to Game***

"Just wait here. I'll take care of it." Jake got off the cable car and grabbed the poster of Dakota and sat back down. "See? Problems solved."

"Young man?" An old lady sitting next to Jake got his attention. "Can I have that poster?"

"Don't give it to her." Samantha interrupted.

"Here you go. I don't really need it."

"God bless you, young man." The old lady rolled up the poster and put it in her purse, causing a hostile stare from Samantha. It took fifteen more minutes before the driver got the replacement controls, and the cable car took off and continued going to Russian Hill.

Dakota finally reached Russian Hill using a different cable car and started to use the blue squirt gun to raise the ball to the top of the blue tube. It took a while to fill the tube, and his aim was lousy. Moments later, Samantha and Jake joined up. She started using her squirt gun.

"Scared yet Sam?" Dakota started some banter.

"No way! I'm here to beat you that's for sure!"

"I'll make you regret those words!"

"It's on!"

Dakota's ball was slightly higher than Samantha's. The two of them continued squirting coffee into their tubes. It remained neck and neck for a while. Sometimes, Dakota was in the lead, and sometimes, it was Samantha.

"Just give up, and give me my million!" Samantha continued the banter between her and her ex.

"Never!"

"If you quit now, I'll be your girl again!"

"No way. I'm in it to win it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Meanwhile, Josh was still in Chinatown, talking with an old businessman that the three girls took him to. The girls left him there, looking for someone else to tease. The shopkeeper analyzed the robot parts, and saw something he liked. "The parts in your hand have a rare gemstone named Obscurite. Obscurite sells for one million dollars per ounce. You want to sell?"

"You've got the money?"

"Yes, and I'll buy them. No questions asked."

"Deal," as Josh prepared to sell the parts, he received a phone call. It was Chris. "Josh? Have you seen Jake?"

"No. Where is he?"

"Tell him to come back to the plane."

"I told you I don't know where he is. Try calling Dakota or Sam."

"Bye." Josh hung up. "Where were we?"

"I still want to buy your parts. The Obscurite is rich and good quality in these robot arms, and I'll pay up the million dollars right up front."

Samantha lost focus on her ball due to the blinding sun, leading Dakota to have a larger lead on the coffee squirt gun challenge. It only took ten more seconds for Dakota's ball to reach the top of the tube, raising a blue flag. He took off back to Pier 39, leaving Samantha and Jake behind.

Jake got into position, standing not far from Samantha, who was focused on finally getting the ball to rise up the tube. "Three…two…one…" Jake whispered into his cell phone, and after hanging up the call, there was total silence…

…followed by a loud explosion, and a loud scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jake tried to cover up his plans immediately. "Hey, Sam, you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard an explosion alright. Now leave me alone. I have a challenge to win." Samantha continued shooting her coffee squirt gun into a white tube. Little by little, she filled up the tube to release a flag. She was only minutes behind her ex-boyfriend now, as she rushed back to Pier 39.

It was a long race back to the pier as former lovers sprinted against each other. Dakota stayed ahead as Samantha tried to catch up, and he arrived first at the pier. Grabbing a blue surfboard, he remembered what he learned in Miami and waited for a wave generator to launch him back to Alcatraz Island.

By this time, Samantha caught up, and got a surfboard of her own. It remained neck and neck as the two competitors raced on their surfboards back to the island. "You're going down, Dakota!"

"Make me!"

It was too late for Samantha as Dakota crossed the finish line. "Dakota wins invincibility! That means he's in the final three! Chef, call Jake and I'll call Josh back."

***Confessional***

Dakota: So I won huh? Final three isn't just good. It's great! Now just get rid of Sam, and then Josh. The jury will vote for me for sure!

Samantha: Maybe Josh isn't that bad of a person. After all, he tries so hard. Maybe I was too rough on him earlier.

Josh: Now who to vote off? Tough one.

***Back to Game***

As Josh was about to make his sale, his cell phone rang again. "Hello? Now? Dakota won? Total Drama's leaving? Bye."

The man became upset while listening to Josh. "You're part of Total Drama? NO SALE! They ruined my granddaughter's reputation! They make her bald! They almost feed her to volcano! GET OUT NOW!"

***Confessional***

Josh: I was about to become a millionaire! No! What's up with that man though? He really needs to loosen up.

***Back to Game***

Josh hung up and proceeded back to Alcatraz Island where Dakota was already victorious.

Everyone arrived at Alcatraz Island where Chris was waiting for them. "Well, Dakota. Congratulations on making it to the final three." After Dakota's cheer, the host sarcastically added, "Now we just need to find that plane." Everyone except Jake searched the city for the plane, only to find the remains of it in San Francisco Bay.

***Confessional***

Dakota: My stuff! My blue shirts and my cowboy hats!

Samantha: My jeans and makeup were in there, and now they're gone! Oh my GOD!

Josh: Hey, most of my stuff was already gone after Denver. Chris threw it all out, but sad to see the plane go.

***Back to Game***

Chris was already waiting for the contestants as they finished gasping at the plane wreck. "I know who did this. Jacob Torres! Get. out. now."

"Don't make me set up an encore."

"Chef? Get him out of here!"

"This isn't the last of me! I'll be back!" As Jake started to make his getaway, San Francisco police already arrived with handcuffs to arrest the genius.

"Jake Torres? You are under arrest for multiple counts of property damage, and you have an outstanding warrant of arrest in the city of Orlando, Florida. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Do you have to read all of them?"

"Yes, by Miranda vs. Arizona, I'm required. I'll give the rest of them later. Just sit in the car and stay quiet."

"I will not! McLean, you and your show are going down if it's the last thing I do!" Police tased Jake as he quickly succumbed to the shocks. After he was put in the back seat of a police car, the squad left as everyone still present was speechless as to what happened.

"Now what do we do?" Josh was the first to speak.

"Well Dakota won, so he should decide who goes home." Samantha answered.

"Not so fast." Chris interrupted. "All three of you will be going together to the finale in Los Angeles. Luckily, I have a map. We can either go through the valley or down the coast."

"I pick coast." Josh suggested.

"Valley's faster." Dakota thought about going through the valley.

"Are you kidding? I finally scored today, and you want the valley?"

"What?"

"Three girls took me to some Chinese shop. I was going to get a million dollars for those robot arms, but Chris called me here."

"Who was going to give you a million?"

"Some Chinese guy who runs this metal works shop."

"Oh, Heather's grandfather. He's pissed off since this show almost killed her."

"It almost killed us, too."

Samantha was getting impatient as the two boys went on a tangent. "We need to decide. I'm voting coast since I can see the ocean."

"Dudes and dudette?" Chris was still in shock over the destroyed plane. "We can talk about this in the morning. Chef's booking some hotel rooms for us." After Chef hung up the phone, everyone walked into a hotel to spend the night. Samantha had her own room, and she was used to it from the night before. Luckily, she still had the book she was reading earlier, so she read another chapter, and then went to bed.

Dakota and Josh had to share a room. "Why do you think he did it" Josh asked.

"Revenge. He was never a people person."

"So that's what the welds were for huh?"

"I guess. I don't even know how he gets half of his stuff. Welding bombs is a little beyond me."

"I'm going to bed. Talk to you in the morning." Dakota and Josh both changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

***Confessional _(In the hotel lobby)_***

Dakota: Hopefully Josh realizes that we're not friends. Don't get too acquainted. You're next, dude.

***Back to Game***

Meanwhile, at the San Francisco Police Department, Jake was booked into a holding cell. With no one to talk to, he was only able to think, and the first thing he thought of was a way to get out.

"This one's high profile. Keep a close eye on him." A sergeant gave orders to two guards.

"We'll post extra guards on him. He's not getting out of here."

"The lieutenant requested protective custody on him. Be careful. He is very dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

"We had to confiscate his cell phone. He was using it to create bombs that had to be welded. Then he would set the bombs off. We heard an explosion earlier today. Did you notice a plane blowing up in The Bay?"

"Yes. I was driving on 280 when I saw it. It was near East Bay."

The guards continued talking about Jake as the sergeant left the two guards behind to watch Jake and prevent his escape.

Back at the hotel, Chris was the last to go to bed. He shared a room with Chef, and both of them were still in shock over the plane disaster. "Two seasons in a row." Chris muttered to himself.

"Only this one was intentional. I should have arrested that redhead on the spot for destroying my plane."

"It was **my **plane. You just built it."

"Fine you narcissist. When will you learn the world's not about you."

"The world is all about me. You know that? Every talk show in Canada wants to talk to me about Total Drama or my movies, except for that one hosted by that blond surfer guy."

"He's American you know. He was just in Canada to help Zeke out."

"Don't even mention that monstrosity."

"Fine. It was all your fault. Now just sign off the show so I can get some sleep!"

"Okay then." Chris grudgingly signed out the show. "Join us next time as we find a way to get out of here right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: Valley or Coast? I already have an answer, but what's your prediction? Also, who do you think will win? Either way, there's a stop between SF and LA. (Guess where? You'll probably be wrong though.)**

**Contestants (Post-Merge): **Dakota, Samantha, Josh

**Eliminated so Far:** Jane, Seeiah, Elijah, Tonia, Roxanne, Lucas, Xander, Leilene, Jasper, Holly, Logan, Michelle, Jake


	29. Middle of Nowhere, California

**AN: Short chapter, but it's setting up for the finale.**

**Chapter 14: Middle of Nowhere, California**

***Recap***

Chris: Last time on TDAT, the City of San Francisco, with flowers in everyone's hair. Our final four had to go through a huge relay race throughout the city. After the last heat at Alcatraz Island, Dakota became victorious again as he guaranteed himself a spot in the final three.

But, Jake had to do it. He had to destroy the plane. I hope you're happy. This means there will be one additional stop on the way to our finale location in sunny Los Angeles. The final three better brace themselves for the single worst location in California ever, and since I make the decisions, we're going through the valley.

***Back to Game***

Everyone woke up and got dressed in fresh clothing. The three contestants arrived in the hotel lobby, and they stayed there, ever so silent. Chris took his sweet time getting ready, taking his thirty minute shower, and causing Chef's shower water to be very cold. When the two hosts were done, both of them joined the final three in the hotel lobby.

Chris ordered a taxi using the cheapest fare possible to get to Los Angeles. All five people started heading south. Most of the drive was boring as there was nothing to see, so everyone fell asleep. No one wanted to talk to each other since no one had anything to say. Even Chris was tired and wanted to take a nap in the taxi. After four hours, the taxi stopped, and everyone woke up in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

***Confessional _(The Taxi)_***

Dakota: Where are we? Sirens? Fires? Gunshots? What the hell? Am I in hell?

***Back to Game***

Even Chris didn't know where he was at first, as he fell asleep and didn't recognize any signs. He talked with the taxi driver and asked him where they were.

"Ah, si, you're in Fresno. I'd leave if I were you."

The final three woke up and realized what happened when they woke up. They were at a smelly gas station.

***Confessional***

Dakota: This is hell. What did I do to deserve this? This is easily worse than Detroit.

Samantha: It's like Mexico here. The crappy part of Mexico.

***Back to Game***

"Now I know." Chris introduced this place to the final three. "Welcome to the epitome of hell itself. Fresno! Everyone speaks Spanish here, so it's best to use that language when talking with the locals. Since I don't have a challenge planned out, our goal here is to simply survive."

"Simply survive?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. It's a final test to see who can make it to LA. Also everyone is to be alone in this challenge. I don't want the locals to catch all of you at once."

"Huh?" Samantha was confused.

"Most of the people here have an IQ below 90. The ones that are smarter than that are the college students, and they tend to leave when they graduate. When I blow this foghorn, split up, and take a nice look of the city." Chris sounded his foghorn and everyone went their separate ways.

Josh continued south down the highway, noting nothing of importance except for several sets of railroad tracks.

***Confessional***

Josh: Chris is testing us, isn't he? He wants us to spend the time alone to think about our lives?

***Back to Game***

He sat down on the sidewalk to take a break from walking in the searing heat. Mostly keeping to himself, he observed a couple speaking in Spanish to each other while going to the gas station. He didn't understand a single word of it, but he felt it was nice enough for him to get away from Samantha and Dakota for once.

Samantha went north. All she could think about was winning. For the most part, she stayed close to the gas station, and didn't want to go far. She spent most of her time alone thinking about the whole season, and how to convince the jury to vote for her.

***Confessional***

Samantha: I think I'll win. Josh had to return, and I think I've made the most friends around here. Maybe I should come up with something to thank everyone.

***Back to Game***

Samantha found a small fabric store to shop at. After buying some beads and yarn, she sat back down and started making bracelets.

***Confessional***

Samantha: A blue and white one for Jane, a purple one for Seeiah. I know she was a freak, but she's still a person. A black one for Elijah…

***Back to Game***

Dakota went east, across the highway and deeper into the city. He was disgusted about the trash on the sidewalks as he continued walking. He then saw something that really stunned him. It was one of Jake's posters. "What?" He thought to himself.

***Confessional***

Dakota: What the hell? Seriously. Jake, what's wrong with you? I'm not gay. It was just something for Josh!

***Back to Game***

A moment later, Dakota regained his composer as three shadowy figures came up to him. One of them was the first to speak. "Haha. Looks like we got ourselves a homo here."

"What? I'm not gay! That poster's lying, man."

"Now, we know better than that, dawg. Let's give this homo what he deserves, bros!"

The three gangsters started to beat up Dakota. He tried to fight back, but they were too much for  
him. He fell down, as the gangbangers stripped him of everything he had save his boxers, laughing as they ran off. Police sirens were heard momentarily, as Dakota lay in the middle of the dark alley. A passerby came by and noticed him lying on the ground. She immediately dialed 9-1-1, and an ambulance took him to the hospital.

Chris and Chef stayed by the taxi and continued to bicker over why they had to even stop in Fresno. Chef started the argument. "We could have gone to Santa Barbara instead! They at least have a beach!"

"It's that cowboy's fault we're here!"

"No. You paid that driver fifty bucks for gas, and he left us here!"

"Whatever, Let's just hope they survive and I don't get any more lawsuits."

A local police car came up, as two officers walked towards the two hosts ready to arrest them. "Good afternoon gentlemen." One of the officers spoke. "I have a warrant for your arrest. Someone by the name of Jebediah Kolanski filed a lawsuit saying that you killed his son."

"Who? Who's that? I've never heard of a Jebediah Kolanski!"

"I think you know his son Ezekiel."

"That asshole!"

"While we found out that he's still alive and well in Canada, you however are under arrest for his attempted murder."

"This is absurd! Chef! Do something."

"You're under arrest too, whatever your name is."

Chef took one of the officers down as the other was getting ready to call for backup. Chris was still in handcuffs as he tried to escape. The second officer sprayed the two hosts with sleeping gas as they quickly fell asleep and got stored into the police car.

Two more hours passed. Josh and Samantha were both getting very tired, as they walked back to the gas station to meet up where the taxi was, only to find the two hosts gone. "Where are they?" Josh asked.

"Que?" The attendant answered.

"Josh, I know a little Spanish. Donde esta Chris y Chef?"

Another attendant who spoke English came out. "They were arrested two hours ago. It's a long story, but you'll have to pay the rest of the trip."

Samantha and Josh had to call Dakota to find him. Josh called his cell phone, only to have it go to voice mail. He tried again, and it went to voicemail again. "He's in trouble!"

"Call the hospital!" Samantha yelled out.

Josh called the hospital, and got through. "Hello? Is there a Dakota O'Riley? Great! Where is he? Sorry to bother you." Josh hung up the phone.

"So? Was he there?"

"Yeah, and he's in critical condition. Some gangbangers almost killed him."

"And with Chris and Chef gone, we've got to get to L.A.!"

Josh went to the taxi service to find a driver to take them to Los Angeles. After some bribery, the driver accepted and all three of them were on their way.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Dakota was still in critical condition, lying on the bed. "How do you think he'll do?" a nurse asked.

"He'll live. That Strike guy said he needed to be in L.A., but I don't think we can transport him."

"We've got to give it a try."

The two nurses walked out, leaving the beaten up Dakota behind to recover.

At the police station, the Fresno police continued to hold Chris and Chef for further questioning. "Why did you do it?" an officer asked.

Chris didn't answer.

"Why would you even hurt a sixteen year old boy?"

"We have a whole rap sheet on you, McLean." The second officer added. "You'd better talk fast, since we're sending you to the Honorable Robert Mills for trial."

"Who?"

"Only the most death penalty happy judge in California. Be lucky you're still alive."

The two officers left the hosts in their cell as they went back to work.

Samantha and Josh continued conning taxi drivers as they slowly made their way to Los Angeles.

***Confessional***

Samantha: Final two baby! I knew I could do it. I'm sure Jane can be a good host for the finale. Michelle, I miss you already.

Josh: I'm a little shocked I made it this far. Dakota was a strong player, and so was Jake. Jazz, if you hear this, I'll always be your friend. Logan, you're cool too.

***Back to Game***

In Los Angeles, Jane was getting ready for the finale. The eliminated contestants were alreasy there in their finest dress wear. The stage was already set as she received a phone call. "Hello? Chris is what? I'm hosting now? Okay, bye."

Jane hung up her cell phone as she prepared to sign off the show. "It's down to Sam and Josh as they prepare to face the jury. Don't miss the exciting finale and awards show right here on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: To help with the Los Angeles Finale, I would like some input for some "Academy Awards". Some of these I already have candidates for, but some I'll need your help in deciding winners. For contestants, anyone is fair game. For episodes, anything from Big Apple, Big Dreams to Middle of Nowhere, California is fair game. Remember, The City by the Bay was a two parter, so each part is its own episode. **

**Send your votes via PM, or they won't count.**

**Without further ado, here are the categories:**

**Best Episode:  
Best Male Character:  
Best Female Character:  
Best Couple:  
Best Challenge:  
Best Elimination:**

**Also if you have a suggestion for an award, please send me a message. **


	30. Dressed Up Hollywood

**AN: Only four people voted for the academy awards, so I'm going with what I got. One of the categories ended up with a 4-way tie so I'm going to go based on my experience writing the story. Also sorry for the lateness and rushiness of this chapter. I've been very busy with real life and working on other projects.**

**Chapter 15: Dressed Up Hollywood**

***Recap***

Jane: Last time on Total Drama American Tour, Dakota lost everything he had to a bunch of gangbangers, and ended up comatose in a hospital. Luckily, he's okay now and is recovering in a much better hospital. Out hosts Chris and Chef also got arrested after a tip from a former contestant's father looking for his son. Let's hope they make it out okay.

Enough of that, the jury votes today so that a final winner can be decided. It's either going to be Southern Belle Sam or Cocky Flirt Josh. It's up to our seven jury members to vote for who they think should win Total Drama American Tour!

***Back to Game***

The taxis arrived with Samantha and Josh in the heart of downtown Los Angeles. The audience was already there cheering their favorite finalist. Everyone got situated as Jane started the show. "Good evening Total Drama American Tour Fans!"

Everyone screamed as loud as they could in a cheerful way.

"Before our lovely jury votes, we would like to give out some special awards for those who deserve them! Elijah will be helping me with the awards so hang tight as we get ready." Jane walked offstage and showed a montage of the show. The audience enjoyed every moment that was played in the montage as Jane came back with six golden clapboards.

"Hope you enjoyed that montage! Eli, if you'll please." Jane stepped down from the podium as Elijah went up to announce the first award. "The first award goes out to the best challenge. We have three nominations for this category. First off, the 'Hop on One Foot Challenge'…"

"ELI!" Jane interrupted. "That wasn't nominated at all! Say the right ones!"

"Fine. We have the 'Totem Pole Challenge', the 'Civil War Reenactment', and 'Stop Jake from Destroying Walt Disney World with his Evil Robots."

The audience laughed at the last title.

"And the winner is…" Elijah took his time opening up the envelope, and after finally breaking the seal, "That robot one!"

"We would give the clapboard to Jake," Jane added, "But he's still locked up in San Francisco. I guess I'll keep it."

"Hey!" Seeiah objected. "Why do you get to keep it?"

"I just do. Jake's not going to have it in prison is he?"

"Enough." Elijah continued the awards. "The next category is 'Best Elimination'. Once again, we have three nominees for this one." Elijah picked up the three cards. "First up, The Holly and Josh combo elimination in Denver. Next is the Xander Elimination in Bentonville, and third is the Seeiah elimination in Boston."

"Who nominated that?" Seeiah interrupted again.

"I don't come up with the nominations Seeiah."

"Well it had better not win."

"Let's find out shall we?" After opening up the second envelope, Elijah read the result. "Holly and Josh!"

"Well congratulations to both of you!" Jane said to them, "But I'm giving the clapboard to Holly since you're still in the game Josh!"

"Why does she get it?"

"I just told you."

"The third category is for the best couple. Seeing as we only had three couples on this show, I'll have to pick two nominations! Sorry Sam, but you didn't win."

"That's okay, Eli. I'm through with him."

"Well who's going to win this combined clapboard? Will it be Jasper and Leilene? Or will it be Holly and Josh? Stay tuned after the break!"

***Commercial*** _(Recorded earlier)_

Dr. Eggman: Welcome to the new and brightest amusement park in the universe! Built by yours truly, this amusement park is part of my apology for my many misdeeds in the world. In fact, I'll let some people talk about how awesome it is.

Chris McLean: You should totally check out Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! He let me host a season there!

Dr. Eggman: Come one come all! I've got rides for everyone!

_(A jingle plays)_

***Back to Show***

Elijah and Jane walked back onto the stage to announce the winner. "The winner of best couple is…Jasper and Leilene!"

Jasper and Leilene gave each other a big hug before walking up to the podium. An audience member heckled, 'speech!' right before them.

"Thank you." Jasper said, feeling a little shy in front of the massive audience.

"Thank you bruthas and sistahs!" Leilene prepared to give a nice speech in front of the massive audience, however, the microphone lost power just as she was about to say another sentence. "Hello? Tech peeps?"

The technical staff was sitting on stage right, sleeping and not hearing a word Leilene was saying. Jane walked over and woke them up. "What?"

"Our mic broke."

"Well fix it."

"You're the tech guy. You fix it!"

The tech guy went on stage and fixed the wiring, allowing Leilene to give a speech better than the one she gave in Washington. The audience cheered as her and Jasper sat down. Jane went back onstage to announce the next award. "Next up is our best male character award. This time, Lucas will announce the nominees."

Jane gave the microphone to Lucas who went up an announced the nominees. "I still don't know why I'm not on this list but here we go. First up is Jasper. I don't know why anyone would vote for him since he's so boring. We also have Jake. He's a crazy asshole who loves to blow airplanes up for fun, and finally Logan, who should know when his friends betray him. Come on, guy, all of us knew Dakota was the bad guy. Even Chris admitted it."

"I wasn't aware of that." Josh interrupted.

"Neither was I." Michelle added.

"How'd you know all of this?" Josh was starting to get suspicious.

"Ever since Washington, idiots. We at the aftermaths also had the luxury of Xander and Elijah telling us after they were voted off. It was all thanks to Chris that he manipulated Dakota into working for him and that led Elijah to that witch hunt that got him voted off."

"What about Logan? He started it!" Xander objected.

"Everyone stop!" Jane interrupted the arguing. "The show's over. It doesn't matter anymore. Lucas. Show everyone who won the award."

"Fine. The best male contestant goes to…Logan."

"Wow! I won!" Logan was filled with joy as he went up to get his clapboard from Jane, knowing Lucas wouldn't give him one. Logan gave a short speech and sat down.

"Next up is the best female contestant. We'll let Tonia read the nominees."

Jane gave the microphone to Tonia as she went up to the podium to announce the three nominees. "We have Michelle, Samantha, and Leilene as our choices. Let's find out who won!" Tonia slowly opened up the envelope, and within moments she knew the winner. "Michelle!"

"Yay! I won! I knew I could do it!" Michelle went up to the podium to give a speech about her experience on the show, and then sat down after receiving her clapboard from Jane.

Jane went back up to the podium to announce the next award. "And now for two more awards. First up is out best episode award. I will announce the five nominees. We have, The City by the Bay Part 2, Big Apple, Big Dreams, Total Drama Corporate Takeover, Yesterday, Tomorrow, Fantasy, and a Giant Golf Ball, and wait a minute. Detroit 487 is not supposed to be here. Eli!"

"What! I loved that one!" Elijah laughed sarcastically at the list.

"Scratch that. We only have four nominees. Drum roll please!" A drummer offstage does a snare drum roll as Jane opens the envelope. "The winner of Best Episode of TDAT is…not Big Apple Big Dreams."

The audience gasped and seemed disappointed. One heckler even yelled out "Screw this! We want to know the winner already!"

Jane tried to defend herself. "Okay okay. It's YTF whatever."

On the monitor, additional scenes from Orlando played as the audience watched them and remembered the nostalgic moments. After the show was over, Jane announced one last award. "This award goes to the Best Host of Total Drama Ever. Even though he is in jail right now in Pasadena, we all want to show our love and respect for…"

"Chris McLean sucks and you all suck for liking him, eh?" A familiar voice in the audience shouted out as he rushed towards the stage. It was Ezekiel.

"Security?" Jane was threatened, as well as the entire cast as Ezekiel ran for the podium. Security was nowhere to be seen, as the parking lot was starting to catch fire from an unknown assailant.

When Zeke finally reached the stage, he gave out his long spiel.

Chris McLean is the worst television host ever. He has tortured all of us relentlessly, gave himself everything and his players nothing, only cared for himself and didn't even consider the feelings of anyone on his show. He abused his chef, made hum become a transvestite for laughs…"

Ezekiel continued talking for another straight two hours about how he was the most abused of the contestants during his run, and how Chris deserved to die.

The audience was left speechless after that speech as Ezekiel went back to his seat to sit next to Trent and Tyler. "How'd the fire stunt go?"

"Worked out. Can't believe we got Duncan to do that." Trent snickered softly.

"It was easy guys." Tyler added. "Ever since that community service order, Duncan works for us now."

The stage was cleared off completely as the TDAT contestants went backstage to prepare for the jury vote. Jane went back out front to address the audience. "Soon, our jury will be voting. Their results will be hidden until they are finished. Stay tuned for about fifteen minutes as a final winner is decided on Total Drama American Tour!"

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT! Jury members need to vote for a winner. Samantha and Josh are your choices. The jury consists of Leilene, Jasper, Holly, Logan, Michelle, Jake, and Dakota. Whoever receives the most votes will be the winner of TDAT and receive the million dollar prize. The three day voting rule still applies, even if I take longer than three days to post the winner. In case of a tie, I'll try to represent that character in the tiebreaker.**


	31. A Winner Revealed

**AN: Enough votes were cast to reveal the winner.**

**Chapter 15B: The Winner Revealed**

The five jury members went into the box to cast their votes. After some time, they came out of their confessionals and took a seat on the chairs provided. Soon after, Jane received an envelope containing the votes cast by Jake and Dakota and added it to the ballot box. She went back onstage to address the massive audience. "The votes have been cast!" Jane started to count the votes. "First vote: Josh." Josh's fans screamed in joy with Josh yelling out a big "Yes!" in the middle of it. "Second vote: Sam!"

Samantha's fans cheered her on. "We have one vote for Samantha, and one vote for Josh." The audience continued cheering despite Jane's announcement. At one point, it got so loud that no one could hear the results. "Next vote: Samantha!" Jane read a third vote, followed by a fourth, "Another one for Samantha!" Samantha has three votes to Josh's one. With just one vote needed to win, Samantha was at the edge of her seat. Josh was starting to get nervous. "Fifth vote is for Josh!" Josh gained a little more hope after hearing his name called out. "Sixth vote is for Josh!"

It was tied again. "The seventh and final vote could go to either finalist. I need a massive drum roll. While you're at it, turn down the lights!" The stage lights dimmed as the audience quieted down in order to hear the winner. The drummer did another roll, lasting a good thirty seconds before Jane read the last vote. "The winner of Total Drama American Tour and the recipient of one million dollars is…"

Samantha and Josh were both on the edge of their seats. In fact, everyone there was anxious to find out who won. The suspense kept building up as Jane was hesitant to reveal the ultimate winner. It was only one name that could be called when Jane read the last vote. "Samantha!"

Blue and white confetti dropped onto the stage floor as Samantha leaped for joy. She hugged Josh almost immediately, and then hugged Jane. "Wow!" was all she could think of when she heard her name being called by Jane. Jane handed her the briefcase filled with money as Samantha went up to the podium to make one last speech. "Thank you all for your support. I feel much honored to win this one million dollar prize. When I was in Fresno, I made bracelets for everyone here on TDAT. Yes, even Dakota got one, and he already has it. Everyone else, come up here and get your bracelets!"

Every contestant formed a single file line to receive their bracelet. "Thanks a lot!" Logan said as he got his sky blue one.

"Thanks Sam!" Jasper was more than happy to get a gray bracelet. One by one everyone got a bracelet from Samantha as she handed them out. She kept the last one to herself. "Together forever." She said to everyone. All of the contestants there nodded in agreement as the audience started to leave.

"Hey! Who wants to go to a club and hang out?" Lucas suggested everyone go to a local nightclub to celebrate the end of the show. Everyone agreed and left the theater and had a wonderful time.

**AN: It's not over yet! Stay tuned for the epilogue and lead-in to the next season!**


	32. Epilogue: Trial of a Lifetime

**AN: Last chapter in TDAT. It's been a nice six or so months since I started. I hope you liked the story, and while I thought it was hit and miss, I felt like I accomplished a lot writing it. I hope you feel the same. Feel free to enjoy the last part of TDAT and I look forward to seeing you around in TD Colors.**

**Epilogue: Trial of a Lifetime**

***Intro***

Jane: An entire month passed after the winner was crowned at the final TDAT Aftermath in Los Angeles. The jury casted their votes and a winner was decided. I took one last photograph of each of the contestants (well, except Jake), and we all went back to our homes. Dakota made a rapid recovery and was released from the hospital just in time for the trial. About four weeks later, each of us got a letter to arrive at the Los Angeles County courthouse for the trials of Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet after their arrests. I went reluctantly, not knowing why I needed to go. I tried to bring my camera, but the bailiffs didn't allow cameras. Eventually, the trial started.

***Back to Show***

Almost everyone involved in Total Drama was present, from almost all of the contestants to even some of the fans. As people came in to one of the most televised trials in Los Angeles, the veteran contestants all made idle chitchat with the newer competitors from the newest season.

"All rise," shouted the court bailiff. Everyone in attendance in the courtroom stood and removed any headgear they might have had. "The Honorable Judge Robert Mills presiding. You may now be seated." As the judge entered the room and took his stand, everyone sat in their seats.

"We are here today for commencement of trial number 11-5818-1303. Christopher McLean, you are charged today with…" The judge read all of the counts, taking a full two hours to read them all. The audience fell asleep during the whole time until the judge finished reading the list.

"Christopher McLean? How do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty, your honor."

"Sir? You do know how long it took me to read this list."

"I know."

"Chef Hatchet, your list of crimes and misdemeanors are as follows." The judge spent another hour reading the new list. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty sir. Are you sure we're getting a fair trial here?"

"This courtroom serves equal justice under the law. We will now hear from the prosecution side with Ezekiel Jebediah Kolanski and his friend Tyler Michael Collins."

"Thank you Your Honor, eh." Ezekiel took the stand, and said a long testimonial against Chris.

Chris McLean. For three years, you have abused me to the extreme. You kicked me out of a plane without a parachute and forced me to play Jack the Ripper and a savage beast. Furthermore, you threw me into an active volcano with no signs of remorse. I was very lucky to survive that fall, and have two friends help me function in the real world. Trent and Tyler, thank you. As for you Chris, you have done nothing to us that was beneficial in any way, and forced me and your assistant to be your personal punching bag. If anyone else is guilty, it should be Owen. You gave him everything, while pushing the rest of us aside, especially myself and Tyler here.

Ezekiel's speech continued with Chris showing no signs of remorse. Eventually he finished and took his seat. Tyler was the next to speak.

Chris McLean, why do you hate us? If you have any sense of compassion for the others—not just us veterans, but the new TDAT contestants—you should show us at least one tiny bit of respect. When waking up in the morning, instead of putting on three bottles of your own branded cologne, why not only one bottle of store-brand cologne?

"Objection!" Owen shouted. "How is this relevant?"

"Sustained. Tyler, please sit down. Now, we shall hear from the defense. Owen Scott Miller, the floor is yours."

Owen went up to the stand to testify for Chris. "Chris. I know as a friend that you have always been there for me. You always saved me whenever I was in trouble, and I love your cologne by the way."

"Objection!" Tyler interrupted. "If I can't bring up his cologne, how can Owen?"

"Overruled. If you speak again Mr. Collins, I will have to remove you from the court."Owen continued his defense of Chris by sucking up to him as best as he could. Chris smiled during Owen's speech, and even applauded at the end. "Thank you Mr. Miller." The judger spoke, "Court is now adjourned for the day. Get some rest and report here tomorrow morning for the verdict."

Everyone left the courtroom and went outside into a small park. The veterans went and did their own thing while the new contestants hung around each other, with the exception of Dakota who was sitting on a planter by himself. Tonia went to him to start a conversation. "Hi."

"Hey. You're Tonia right?"

"Yeah. I saw what happened to you. Jake set you up."

"Hey. I want to forget about it. Ever since the Fresno incident I just want to forget about the show. Maybe I'll go back to Texas and prepare for college."

"Yeah. Sam's happy isn't she?"

"What she won right? Of course she's happy. What have you been doing?"

"Not a whole lot. Mostly school. Holly's doing the same thing. She's class president now at her school. We've been keeping touch."

"That's cool."

"I never really got to know you very well."

"I know. I left early on. Now despite my love for pink, I probably would have played football with you guys, or maybe watch it with Xander."

"I could tell. You killed us at paintball remember?"

"Yeah I did. I could do it again if I wanted to."

Dakota and Tonia continued talking in the park as Logan and Josh hung out at a table. "Hey Josh." Logan said. "What's up?"

"Not a whole lot. San Fran's changed my life. I feel I can date anyone now."

"That's great. I've been keeping up contact with Michelle. We thought about going out, but we're so far away."

"Yeah that's a problem, but you two can call each other right?"

"That's what we've been doing, Josh."

"Sure thing, bro."

Logan and Josh continued talking at the table. It started to get dark fast, and almost everyone was headed into their hotels. Lucas played a song for some passers-by in the park before retiring into his hotel room. He even got a few dollars in change from some listeners. Xander and Elijah made amends and played catch with a football in the park. Jasper thought about joining, and so did Roxanne. When it got too dark, everyone went to bed.

The trial continued the following morning at the crack of dawn. The jury voted and after hours of deliberation, came up with a verdict. After Judge Mills called the court to order, the foreman spoke. "We find the defendants, Christopher McLean and Chef Hatchet, to be guilty on all counts and charges listed herein."

Chris remained silent and emotionless during the verdict. Afterwards, the judge gave out the sentence. "Mr. McLean, you have been sentenced to death for the attempted murder of Ezekiel Jebidiah Kolanski and 24 counts of attempted manslaughter. Chef Hatchet, you have been sentenced to life imprisonment for your crimes against humanity, in addition to your war crimes while in the service."

Chef had to keep all of his anger inside. He was furious, but knew how to control it. The bailiff escorted the former hosts to their cells as Judge Mills continued the trial. "Because of this verdict, the hosting position of Total Drama shall go to Ezekiel Kolanski."

"What? I'm the host, eh?"

"Yes you are. Also, since Duncan Jamieson has countless hours of community service to complete, he shall be your sidekick during the new season."

"What?" Duncan yelled out. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Mr. Jamieson," Judge Mills answered bluntly, "You will help out Mr. Kolanski and do exactly what he wants you to do. If I hear anything from Mr. Kolanski about you defying his orders, you will be joining Chris and Chef in Death Row."

"This is ridiculous. Are you saying I'm Homeschool's slave now?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

"Well can I have Lindsay at least?"

"Keep your hands off her!" Tyler interrupted.

"Don't get so defensive, Tyler."

"ORDER! Order in the court!" Judge Mills slammed his gavel, and the courtroom went silent. "From here on in, Ezekiel Jebediah Kolanski will become the new Host of Total Drama, with Duncan Matthew Jamieson and Tyler Michael Collins as the new Co-Hosts."

"I'm a host too? Nice!" Tyler was beaming with joy.

"This court is now adjourned." Everyone left once again to hang out in the park. Leilene and Holly took the space Logan and Josh were at the day before. Samantha and Michelle joined them. "Hey, congratulations." Holly said to Samantha.

"Thanks. What have you been up to?"

"I'm class president at my school now." Holly answered.

"That's great! I won a local cattle roping competition."

"Nice." Michelle added. "I've mostly been focusing on school. Logan and I have been talking on the phone a lot."

"Glad you're keeping touch." Leilene said. "I call Jazz at least twice a day. He's gotten to be quite the chatterbox."

"I'm surprised. He didn't even talk at the start of the show." Samantha stated.

"I guess he was just shy. Good thing Josh and I helped."

"True."

The four girls continued talking at the table while the boys and Seeiah played football in the field. Roxanne joined the four girls soon afterwards. Samantha was the first to welcome her. "Hey Rocky."

"Hi."

"Any stunt work you're working on?"

"Yeah. I'm filming a new action movie. It should be out by next Christmas."

"That's great!"

With Roxanne added in, the five girls talked at the table before going to the airport to take their respective flights home.

Everyone met up at LAX to say their final goodbyes. "I guess this is my flight." Michelle said tearfully to her friend Samantha.

"I'm going to miss you." Samantha gave Michelle a very tight hug as she boarded her plane. Everyone else said their goodbyes to her soon afterwards. The other planes departed with time until the last plane left.

***Six Months Later***

It was a stormy morning in San Quentin Prison. "Chris McLean?" A guard called out his name. Chris didn't respond, but walked up to his cell door. "It's time to die." The guard opened the cell door and released Chris from his cell. The former host and prison guard walked to the injection chamber as several people watched the execution. Of the former contestants, only Ezekiel was invited. Chris had nothing to say to the homeschooled kid.

As the guards strapped Chris down to the bench, a priest performed last rites and read some scripture from the Bible. Within moments, the executioner was ready to perform the injections. Everyone in the viewing area squirmed as the first injection was added into Chris's bloodstream. Minutes later, the second injection was added. The third was added afterwards. Within moments, Chris McLean was pronounced dead.

The audience remained quiet as the executioner left the injection chamber. Everyone left the prison slowly and somberly after the execution. A few hours later, Ezekiel called Tyler. "He's dead."

"Finally. We had to wait six months for this."

"I think a new season's in order."

"Yeah, man. Call Duncan and we'll meet up at Dr. Eggman's Space Elevator."

"Got it. Just get ready just in case he acts up."

"What? I thought he was used to you ordering him around by now."

"It's Duncan, Tyler. He doesn't like following orders."

"Oh right. Call him anyway."

Ezekiel hung up his cell phone and called Duncan. "Hello?

"What?"

"We need to go to the Space Elevator tomorrow. I want you to write up twenty-four invites to the new contestants."

"Fine, Zeke." Duncan hung up and said out loud to himself, "As soon as this 'community service' is over, you're dead Zeke!"

Ezekiel went back into his car and drove to his hotel room in San Francisco.

**TO BE CONTINUED…IN TOTAL DRAMA COLORS**

**TDAT Final Stats:**

**Most Confessionals (Contestant): Josh with 23**

**Most Confessionals (Episode): Remember the Alamo! With 17**

**Least Confessionals (Besides Jane): Tonia with 2**

**Least Confessionals (Non-Zero): Big Apple, Big Dreams with 2**

**Most Votes against Them: Jasper with 10**

**Least Votes against Them: Samantha with 1**

**Most Challenge Wins (Team or Individual): Tie between Dakota and Samantha with 5 each**

**I'm looking forward to seeing you around in Total Drama Colors with a brand new cast! Profiles and teams are on my DA page.**


End file.
